A Simple Wish
by Justice-hime
Summary: Lets's face it, Vegeta's an ass. In a bid to make things better Trunks trys to make a wish with the DB's but it goes horribly wrong. Will Vegeta ever forgive him? Shounen-ai.GV COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. I do not own Vegeta, Gokou, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, and Chichi etc. And I don't even own this computer. Something is wrong with this picture…

Sound effects

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai.

**_Chapter one_**:

"Do you, Vegeta, take Bulma Briefs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, through adversity and prosperity, from this day forward; for as long as you both shall live?"

With a challenging glare around the room, Vegeta gave a quick nod and then settled his expression into a mask of blankness; wishing severely that Dende would stop droning on like an old man and that the ridiculous ceremony was over and done with.

--

The Honeymoon suit.

It was where Vegeta found himself barely half an hour later and it was the one place in the Capsule Corp. building he'd hoped not to stumble across in his absent search for a way out.

Restlessly he tapped his fingertips against the fragile glass of the room's window and stared out of it sightlessly till a flicker of movement made him focus on the reflection of his not so happy new bride as she entered the room behind him.

"Vegeta! There you are." The woman all but shrieked in anger and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her, "Have you forgotten this is our _wedding day_! Honestly! Skiving off like that, what will people think!"

A flicker of unreadable emotion flashed in Vegeta's eyes then disappeared, "Be quiet, woman!" He snapped, pushing passed her and stalking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Safely on the other side of the door, Vegeta ripped off the gaudy and restricting suit Bulma had so carefully put together for him and glared at himself in the mirror. His own reflection glared back at him, tight lipped, eyes flashing with anger and a barely discernable aura of his Ki pulsing from him. Slowly he took in a breath and then breathed it out, then stopped as his eyes focused on something on the other side of the room; the clothing Bulma had folded neatly and placed where he could find them easily. Slowly he turned and growled at the bright yellow trousers and pink sleeveless shirt. _Stupid woman!_

/Knock Knock/

"Just a moment!" Bulma called as she turned away from glaring at the bathroom door and made her way to the suite's main door, swinging it open when she reached it.

"Gokou? Chichi?" Bulma blinked as Gokou stood awkwardly beside his beaming wife.

"We came up to congratulate you," Chichi said, "since we didn't get a chance earlier when Vegeta stormed out. Where _is_ he anyway?" Shifting to her tiptoes Chichi endeavoured to peer into the room, hoping to get a glimpse of the surly Saiyan.

"Oh…" Bulma sighed, "Vegeta's in the shower…"

"OH!" Gokou entered the conversation suddenly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and gently pushing his wife down the hallway with the other, "We'll come back lat…"

"Oh! No, no, no!" Bulma said with a laugh aimed at trying to hide the slow blush that threatened to envelope her face. "Don't be silly, come in."

"Are you sure?" Gokou asked even though he was already half way through the door, being dragged by his determined wife, "If you're busy…"

Bulma shook her head and gestured to the couch, her attention taken up with the task of yelling at Vegeta through the bathroom door, "Vegeta! Come out, we've got guests!"

"Leave me alone, woman!" Came the growled reply and Gokou paused, partway into his seat, as he realised Chichi wasn't with him. Turning he looked at the woman and was faced with an aura of pure rage that was suddenly making it's indignant way towards the bathroom door.

"Wha…? Chichi!" Gokou protested, grabbing his wife's arm before she could reach her goal, "You can't go in there!"

Chichi immediately rounded on her unfortunate husband, "Then _you_ go in and talk to him!" She growled and threw the reluctant man through the door, slamming it behind him.

Gokou stumbled through the door and caught himself on the sink, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with a startled Vegeta.

Gokou's hand immediately found it's way behind his head and Gokou attempted to think of a way to explain why he'd suddenly barged in on Vegeta as he was dressing, "Ahhh…err… ehhh…"

"Out." Vegeta commanded, his right hand clenching around the fabric of the shirt he'd been about to don. "Now!"

Gokou scrambled for the door handle, pushing against the door as he twisted the handle and, to his dismay, found it was locked.

"Get out of the way, Kakarotto!" Vegeta said raising one arm; energy for the blast he intended to release already flickering between his fingers.

"Vegeta!" Gokou exclaimed and pulled the man away from the door, "You can't do that…"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! It's you who got me into this, Kakarotto!" Vegeta exclaimed, his frustration from the day beginning to reveal itself.

"M…me?" Gokou said, his face completely blank as he tried to figure out what he'd done.

"Yes, you!" Vegeta began taking a threatening step forward. "You're the one who…" Vegeta was cut off suddenly as the door to the bathroom flew open, revealing the person who had gotten Gokou into the argument in the first place.

"Well?" Chichi demanded, her hands planted firmly on her hips, "Why are you still in here!"

Vegeta glared at the interfering woman searching for something to say that wouldn't set her off any more then she already was.

"He's waiting for us to leave." Gokou said with a meaningful look at his wife, breaking the battle of wills that had begun to spark up between his wife and rival.

"Well good!" Chichi huffed and eyed Vegeta for a moment before transferring her gaze to her embarrassed husband, "Come on, Gokou! We're in the way here, so stop bothering them!"

Gokou found himself dragged to the door by his irritated wife and, with a quick wave goodbye, let himself be dragged down the hall in the direction of the dining hall.

Back in the room Bulma shook her head at the Son's hurried exit and turned back to face the empty space where her new husband had been standing only moments before.

She blinked and then a soft breeze led her eyes to the main window, which was swinging wide on its hinges.

--

_Me, prince of the entire Saiyan race, taking orders from a mere woman! Damn you Kakarotto for getting me mixed up with the miserable earthlings._

He was married, to an earth woman. _Someone will pay for thi…_

"_Father! Father_!"

Vegeta slowed to a stop, turning in midair to watch his young son approach.

"Father! Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be with Mum?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"None of your business!" Vegeta snapped irritably and began to resume his flight, "Go back to your Mother."

Trunks watched in disappointment as his Father disappeared amongst the clouds that dotted the sky above West City then let himself drop back down through the air to the Wedding Party he'd left so suddenly and disappeared into the crowd, searching for Goten.

--

The wedding party had come to a grinding halt with the revelation that the groom had flown the coop and now everyone crowded around the deserted bride giving comfort.

"It'll be alright, Bulma." Chichi said half turning to search the crowd as she spoke, "I'll send Gokou to find him. _GOKOU?_"

At the call, Gokou poked his head up from where he sat devouring every scrap of food he could find and was suddenly yanked from his chair.

"Gokou, go find Vegeta _now_. And don't come back until you've found him!"

"But Chichi-"

"_NOW!"_

Gokou sighed then took to the air in search of the missing Saiyan prince.

"I'll sure Gokou'll bring Vegeta back soon." Videl said comfortingly.

"Oh Vegeta." Bulma said beginning to sob on Chichi's shoulder, "Where could you be?"

In an out-of-the-way spot, hidden beneath a table, Trunks and Goten watched in silence.

"Is your Mum alright, Trunks?" Goten whispered after a while and Trunks sighed.

"She'd be alright if my dad was nicer. But that would take a miracle."

"Or the Dragonballs." Goten pulled his foot closer to himself as a passing adult almost stood on it, "We could wish your dad was nicer."

Trunks' face lit up, "Yeah! Stay here, I'll be right back."

Goten barely had time to wonder what his friend was up too before the lavender haired Saiyan was back, clutching his mother's Dragonball radar close to his chest, "Let's go!"

Goten nodded and the two snuck out from under their table and leapt into the air, speeding off into the distance.

Back at the stopped party Bulma leapt to her feet, followed by Chichi.

"_Trunks,_ where are you going!"

"_Goten_!"

--

…_Where the hell _are _you!_

Gokou had been flying around for nearly an hour but hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of his quarry. In fact, he was about to give up and land for a while when a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye finally told him where the Saiyan prince had run off too.

As Gokou got closer he absently noticed the piles of freshly destroyed rocks and landed a short distance from his goal.

"Vegeta." He hesitated.

"Get away from me, Kakarotto!"

"Come on, Vegeta! You have to come back." Gokou pleaded.

Vegeta sneered, "Why should I?"

"How do you think Bulma feels right now? You left her alone on your _wedding day_!"

"What do I care!"

"If you don't do it for her then do it for _me_!" The taller man implored.

"You, Kakarotto?" Vegeta said with a laugh, "Why would I do it for you!"

"Well…" Gokou explained a little sheepishly, "Chichi would kill me if I went back without you. Hey! Vegeta come back…!"

--

"That's all of them!" Trunks said smugly and grinned down at all seven Dragonballs that were gathered at his feet.

"Yep, and only took an hour!" Goten said putting his hands behind his head and shuffling his feet.

"Well, yeah." Trunks said, "We've got the Radar."

Both boys were silent for a moment then Trunks stepped forward and raised his arms, "Well here goes nothing. _Shenlong I summon you!"_

The sky went dark.

--

"Oh, come on, Vegeta!" Gokou exclaimed, bouncing around the Saiyan prince and attempting to catch his eye."

"I've already told you, Kakarotto! I…" Vegeta's stopped in mid-sentence as Gokou reached out and grabbed his arm firmly. "Kakarotto, what are y…?"

Barely a second later Vegeta found himself standing back in the middle of his wedding party.

"…Ou doing?"

"_Vegeta!_" The call was from Bulma who was already storming in his direction, "Where have you been! Taking off like tha…" Bulma demanded then suddenly stopped as she realised the man wasn't even listening to her.

--

Trunks stood motionless, as the Dragon appeared before him and behind him Goten let out a small 'eep'.

"**You have three wishes!"** Shenlong rumbled, "**Make your first wish!"**

"Uhmm," Goten interrupted, "what should we wish for?"

"I already told you Goten, gee don't you listen? We're going to wish my dad nice."

Goten stuck his hands behind his head and grinned, "Oh yeah!"

"_What_ is your first wish!" The Dragon demanded and Trunks refocused on the task at hand.

"These are my wishes." Trunks began. "I wish my dad was nice and caring. I wish my dad loved my mum, and…"

"Hey!" Goten interrupted thoughtfully, "Why don't we just wish he loved everybody?" he grinned up at the Dragon, "I wish he loved everybody!"

"Goten! _N…_" But before Trunks could even get the protest out, Shenlong's eyes began to glow.

"Your wishes have been granted!" The great Dragon thundered out and Trunks could only stand and stare as it disappeared from sight, rapidly followed by the Dragonballs.

Both boys stood in silence until Trunks finally turned to his friend, "Oh gee, Goten. What'd you have to go and do that for? We'll probably get in trouble now…"

--

"Vegeta? _Vegeta_!" Bulma shouted and shook the Saiyan as hard as she could.

"Don't _touch_ me, woman!" Vegeta snapped and slapped her hand away, " I wanted no part of this in the first place!"

Bulma's eyes immediately filled with tears, "Well fine! Just go then…" She turned her back on the man but was suddenly startled by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma. I'm sorry, please don't cry."

Bulma stood stock still as every eye in the place glued themselves to the Saiyan Prince.

Wrapping his arms around the woman, Vegeta pulled her gently against his chest and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Bulma."

"Ve…Vegeta?" Bulma wasn't sure if she had heard him right. _Did…did he just say he...lo…_

Vegeta nuzzled Bulma's neck slightly, his eyes drifting forward to look at the crowd surrounding them. His eyes alighted on Gokou.

"Kakarotto…" Without warning, Vegeta pushed his startled bride out of the way and ran the few steps to the stunned man and wrapped his arms firmly around his shoulders, "Kakarotto… I love you."

End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I strive to borrow it at ever opportunity however.

**_Chapter Two_**:

Bulma stood in complete wonderment as she watched her new husband wrap his arms securely around his greatest rival, his words still echoing in the silence that had fallen.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Gokou attempted to take a step back in his confusion, only causing the smaller man to hold on more tightly. "Vegeta, this isn't funny. Let go."

Vegeta didn't move except for his lips which were slowly whispering platitudes of love and devotion into Gokou's ear causing the bigger man's eyes to open wider and wider with each word, "Ch…Chichi?"

Gokou cast a half desperate look to his wife, who suddenly broke out of her shocked daze and glared at the Saiyan Prince, "Is this some sort of joke! It's _not_ funny. Gokou, pull him off!"

With a hasty nod, Gokou grabbed Vegeta's arms and pushed the man away from him, inadvertently knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta didn't stay down long. Nearly instantly he was on his feet again, his eyes stuck on Chichi. Stepping forward, he pulled her hands into his own and looked deeply into her eyes, "Chichi, you're so be…"

"Ahhh!" Chichi's shock exclamation was cut off as Vegeta suddenly slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Capsule Corp. Interior:**

The group sat in silence as they watched a frantic Bulma run around the room, various pieces of medical equipment coming to hand then leaving again, as she did every test on her husband she could think of.

"Bulma…"

"I haven't done that yet…"

"_Bul_ma."

"What about that? Could it be that? I'll try anyway."

"_Bulma!_"

Bulma paused, her wide eyes moving to Yamcha as he finally yelled her name to get her attention. Her eyes filled with tears.

Yamcha was suddenly uncomfortable. _Crying girl – Crying girl – Crying girl – WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?_

"Ahhh... uhm… It…it'll be all right, Bulma. He probably just hit his head or something – he'll wake up and be completely back to normal. You'll see."

"Ye…yeah. You're probably right." Slowly, Bulma wiped her eyes and turned to Gokou, "Was he like this when you found him?"

"No." Gokou shook his head then suddenly leaned over the unconscious man, "Look, he's waking up. Vegeta? Vegeta, can you hear me?"

"Mmmm…" Vegeta affirmed then opened his eyes slowly, "Kakarotto…" Slowly the prince lifted his hand and stroked his fingers tenderly down the side of Gokou's cheek.

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. Then a simple, shocked statement interrupted the silence, "Goten! Now look what you did!"

Everyone's eyes suddenly fell on the two boys that stood in the doorway trying to decide if it was already to late to make a run for it.

From the bed there came an irritated growl and Gokou felt firm fingers wind themselves into his hair and his head was suddenly jerked around to stare at Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince purred in approval, "Don't _ever_ look away from me, Kakarotto."

"Ve…_Vegeta!_" Bulma exclaimed he eyes nearly filling with tears again then suddenly she let out a startled gasp.

"Bulma… So beautiful." Gokou was now sprawled on the floor and looking dazed, and Vegeta was standing, his arms once again around his wife, and staring at her lovingly.

"Well it sorta worked." Goten mumbled from the doorway and Chichi's eyes snapped around to land on him.

"_What_ 'sorta worked'!" She demanded.

"Ahhh…" Both boys shuffled their feet then:

"WesummonedthedragontowishdadlovedmumandwasnicebutGotenmesseditupandwishedhelovedeverybody!" Then Trunks grabbed his best friend by the arm and they were gone, streaking through the doorway to hopefully find a hiding place their mothers couldn't find.

Everyone's eyes moved back to where Vegeta stood with Bulma and then took a collective step backwards.

The movement was the wrong thing to do for a certain, nearly forgotten, Namekian. The swirl of his cape caught Vegeta's eyes immediately and suddenly he was covered in a small loving ball of royal Saiyajin. Piccilo stood completely motionless, his face glowing brighter and brighter, as well muscled arms wound themselves firmly around his waist and he was _snuggled_.

Insufferable!

An instant later, Vegeta was flung across the silent room, hit the wall and slid down to the floor, once again unconscious.

"I can't _take this!_" Chichi screamed in the direction of Bulma having, once again, become the object of Vegeta's 'attention'.

"Your eyes are like flaming jewels when you're mad. So beautiful…" Vegeta sighed and Chichi went beet red and glared at Bulma.

"_Do. Something!_"

"Like what!" Bulma was getting equally as flustered as Chichi, and everyone else, was, "What are we supposed to do with him!"

"Lock him in his bedroom?" Yamcha suggested and Chichi took to it immediately; grabbing the Saiyan prince by the arm she dragged him down the hallways till she reached his room, then threw him through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You... uhm… Don't think that'll hold him for long… Do you?" Krillin said hesitantly and Chichi rounded on Bulma.

"Lock it."

"That won't help…" Yamcha muttered.

Chichi rounded on him, "Then go in there and _knock him out_!"

As the group began to argue about it they heard a sudden, painful sounding thump from the bedroom and suddenly Piccilo came marching out the open doorway, cape swirling around his ankles as he moved.

"Problem solved." He growled, and then continued down the hallway as every one gaped after him.

"We can't keep knocking him out!" Bulma growled to the group later on as they sat, or stood, around her living area, attempting to figure out a solution to the problem.

"Oh, I don't know." Krillin jibbed, "Thinks are easier when he isn't conscious."

"Guys, this is serious." Gokou said with concern, "We have to do something about this, he can't stay this way."

"Why not?" Yamcha said, "Maybe this'll make him more approachable."

"We should try the Lookout." Piccilo stated from where he stood, propping the wall up off to one side of the group.

Gokou was nodding as soon as the words were out of Piccilo's mouth, "I'll get Vegeta, then I'll teleport us there."

Minutes later everyone was gathered around Gokou and the Saiyan focused in on Dende's Ki. They were at the Lookout before anyone could even blink.

As they appeared, Dende and Mr. Popo appeared out of the nearby doorway and greeted them.

"Gokou… Bulma. I saw what happened."

"Can you do anything?" Bulma said anxiously but Dende shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but there's really nothing I can do. You'll just have to wait till you can use the Dragonballs again."

"What should we do with him then?" Gokou asked, his grip on the man in his arms tightening slightly.

"You can leave him here, Gokou. We prepared a room for him. Mr. Popo?"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as Mr.Popo began to lead Gokou in the right direction, "If he stays then so do I!"

AS they moved through the building, following Mr. Popo, Gokou mulled over a feeling he had for a while then finally, when they reached their destination, mentioned it, "I think we should all stay here." Gokou suggested as he laid the prince gently on the bed, "Just to be on the safe side." He added, "In case he gets loose."

Mr. Popo nodded slightly, as if he had been expecting the suggestion, then gestured further down the hallway, "You can use those rooms there."

Gokou woke to the sound of a high-pitched, hysterical sounding scream.

Stumbling out of his bed he was suddenly running out into the hallway, half asleep, and found his way to the source of the sound.

Blinking sleepily, Gokou pushed the door all the way open and froze, one hand on the handle, the other moving to rub his disbelieving eyes.

Vegeta lay half sprawled on the floor, his lower body being dragged along by the person whose waist he had his arms wrapped around.

Krillin.

The red clad Z-fighter was backing up rapidly, his arms in the air as he tried to extract himself from Vegeta's firm grip.

The crowd in the doorway grew as the rest of Gokou's friends joined him.

"Krillin..." Vegeta mumbled into the smaller man's waistband, "Make love to me."

Krillin screamed.

"Get him off! Get him off! _Get him off!_" Desperately, Krillin wriggled free of Vegeta's hold on him and raced out the nearest exit.

Vegeta fell face first onto the floor then growled and powered up, lifting himself from the floor to pursue his soon-to-be ex-love. His pursuit got him as far as the doorway before he noticed Gokou, who was still blinking stupidly trying to process what he'd seen.

"Kakarotto." Vegeta's expression changed into a grin and he attached himself immediately, "Kakarotto, I've missed you…" he whispered into the bigger man's chest and Gokou quickly snapped his wits back to where they should be.

He had to get Vegeta back to his room, but he didn't think the man would go willingly…and he couldn't bring himself to knock him out again.

Staring bemusedly down at the man snuggling against his chest an idea hit him and he grinned and wrapped his own arms around Vegeta's muscular shoulders and rested his cheek against the top of the prince's head.

"Vegeta…"

The group stood in bemused silence as they watched the two Saiyan's embrace then suddenly became aware of a bright red battle aura beginning to light up the hallway.

"Gok…!"A hand around her mouth cut off Chichi's growl and Piccilo gave her a warning look.

"He has a plan. He always has a plan."

Gokou slowly began to guide Vegeta back to the room where he'd been confined earlier then, when they reached it, he pushed Vegeta gently through the door and slammed it shut quickly.

There was a moment of silence and Gokou turned to the group that had followed him, a goofy grin on his face and a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, that worked."

The door suddenly shuddered on its hinges, "Kakarotto!"

Gokou jumped away from the door quickly, staring at it as if it were the entryway to Hell.

"Kakarotto! I love you, let me out!"

A pause and then the door shuddered on its hinges again.

"Damn you Kakarotto!"

"M…maybe I should have knocked him out?" Gokou said hesitantly then blinked as Bulma descended on him, growling.

"How _dare_ you play with my husbands feelings!"

"Bulma!" Gokou protested, attempting to ward her off and succeeding only in being backed against the door, "I had to get him in there somehow!"

"Then you should have _hit him_! _Not_ take advantage of him when he's in this state!"

Gokou's eyes widened, "I wasn't…"

His voice was drowned out, "How dare you say my Gokou was seducing Vegeta!" Chichi pushed passed Dende and glared at Bulma, "He was _helping_ him!"

"_Helping_!" Bulma started to scream, "That's what _you_ call _helping_!"

Bulma tried to move closer to the other woman but was suddenly grabbed from behind by Yamcha and flung over his shoulder. "Yamcha! Yamcha put me _down_!"

Chichi smirked as the annoying woman was carried away then jumped as the nearly forgotten door's hinges rattled again loudly sending Gokou face first to the floor.

**End Chapter Two.**

_Please read and Review! _

_Justice-hime_


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

Warnings: Eh-heh… I forgot to put warnings up in the first two chapters. This fik contains. Dun dun duuuun: Slight Shounen-ai hints which just so happens to mean male/male situations. You no like that then… I'm really surprised you got this far into the fik, Congratz!

Also: OOC, Squick, and Fluff.

_Author's note: O_O you all like it that much?! Great! A little plot development in this chapter (Yes this fik _does_ actually have a plot) and keep the reviews coming – they're working great to keep me on track with this fik!_ And ^_^V I know I'm being mean to Vegeta-sama… but it's all in good cause! …Maybe… sure it is… heh

**_Chapter three_**:

Vegeta paced from his bed to the door, shaking it again before wandering back. 

"Kakorotto…"

Kakorotto, why did you leave me? Did I offend you? Do you not realise the strength of my love for you? How can I prove myself – what can I do?

Sitting on the end of the bed he propped his elbows on his knees and let his hands hang between them.

He couldn't get out of the room, he'd tried everything he could think of but whatever had been done to it had been strengthened since his escape earlier. Why had Kakorotto tricked him in here? He'd thought the other Saiyan had felt the same way when he'd returned the hug Vegeta had given him, was it truly just a lie to capture him?

"Kakorotto…"

Vegeta closed his eyes and let his head hang lower. Kakorotto was such a magnificent man. So many things enticed the prince but it was mostly his eyes. They were beautiful eyes, warrior's eyes. In battle they reflected the true nature of a Saiyan, the will to fight, the will to win. They came alive, they sang, they held power. 

Kakorotto…why…why… A brief cloud passed over the Saiyan's eyes and his expression flickered slightly.  Why? Why was he thinking about Kakorotto like this? His rival? His enemy? …His love.

So strong and so powerful, like all Saiyan's. Kakorotto had passed that strength onto his son's. His son's… Gohan…

Why wouldn't Gohan come save him from the confinement of this room? His love… His life. 

Shooting to his feet, Vegeta strode to the door again and began to shake it.

"Damn you! Let me out! Gohan!"

*==*

"Gohan!!"

Everyone outside stared at the door blankly.

"M…me?!" Gohan squeaked, "Why's he yelling for me?!"

The door shuddered again followed by Vegeta's pleading voice, "Gohan! Gohan; please let me out!"

"Ahhh…" Gohan backed away from the door waving his hands before him in a warding gesture, "D…Dad? Why me?!"

"Looks like you're his latest interest." Yamcha laughed, "Better watch your self, Gohan."

"Come on guys." Gokou interrupted and gestured down the hallway, "We need to think of something."

*=+=*

"Gee, Trunks. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean…" Goten's apology was cut off.

"Man! He was so embarrassing! What should we do? What can we do?!" Trunks was beginning to sound a little hysterical, "I just wanted them to be happy! Poor mum… She's gonna be so mad at me when she finds me."

"Mm-hmmm…" Goten agreed and nodded, "I can't believe your Dad was doing that to my dad…"

The two boys sat in silence till Trunks finally sighed, "Come on, Goten. We better go back…"

Goten nodded and the two boys took to the air, heading in the direction of Capsule corp.

*=+=*

"Gokou!" Chichi leaned over a pile of empty dishes that the Saiyan had scraped clean, "How can you eat at a time like this?!"

Gokou paused in his demolishment of yet another bowl of food and his eyes suddenly went wide, "You're right! Vegeta must be starving by now! I'll take hi…"

"Oh no you won't!" Bulma interrupted, "Someone else can take it."

"Well," Krillin stated, sitting back in his seat, "I'm not going too."

"Me either." Yamcha said, "Send Gohan."

"Not my Gohan!" Chichi said sternly before Gohan, himself, could protest.

"I'll…" Gokou tried again but was ignored.

"Just do it!" Bulma snapped and pushed a tray into Gohan's hands and shoved him out the door.

Gohan walked cautiously down the hallway, towards the room that held the Saiyan prince, while trying to figure out how he'd ended up being volunteered for this.

Reaching the door he hesitated then took a deep breath and pushed it open.

To Gohan's puzzled delight, Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

Smirking to himself, Gohan walked across the room to the table, checking for signs of the Saiyan as he went.

Putting the tray down, he noticed a flash of colour out of the corner of his eye and spun around in time to see the door slam shut.

"Ahhh!" Gohan jumped towards the door and then backed up quickly, "Ve…Vegeta! So…ahhh… That's where you…ahhh…went."

Vegeta walked slowly towards an anxious looking Gohan and then, with a quick flash, attached himself to the young man. "I knew you'd come for me!"

Gohan squealed indignantly, trying to get out of the smaller man's iron grip, "Dad!! Da..!?" Gohan's cry for help was cut short as he realised the man was suddenly in the room, peeling Vegeta off of his son and grinning vapidly.

Gohan sighed in relief then began to edge towards the door breaking out into a full run within seconds.

 Wrestling the struggling prince to the floor, Gokou belatedly noticed that Vegeta had a sly smile curling up the edges of his lips.

"Take me, Kakorotto." The Saiyan suddenly relaxed in Gokou's arms and pinned him with a challenging glare.

 Gokou stared at Vegeta speechless; unable to form a coherent thought even as the man suddenly took the initiative and leaned up, brushing his lips across Gokou's.

"Gokou! What on earth are you doing to my husband?" Bulma had walked in the still partly open door, unnoticed by the two Saiyan's, and startled them with her exclamation.

 Gokou jerked his head away from Vegeta's and looked up at Bulma with round eyes, "Wh…me? No! Bulma, you've got it all wrong!"

"Get. Off. Him." Bulma growled and Gokou scrambled to his feet, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Bulma…" Gokou tried again, "It's not what you…"

Gokou stopped in mid-sentence as Vegeta, completely oblivious to the fuming woman in the doorway, put his hands firmly on Gokou's shoulders.

"Kakorotto," he growled dangerously, pushing against the man's shoulders and forcing him back towards the bed, "I won't allow you to be distracted. You look at me, Kakorotto. And only me."

"Vegeta… Vegeta?" Bulma's voice broke as tears sprang to her eyes. Heartbroken she backed out of the doorway and then fled down the hallway, brushing passed her alarmed friends without pausing.

"Bul…ma?" Chichi stared as the distressed woman went passed.

"What on earth happened down there?" Yamcha peered back the way Bulma had come running.

"I don't know. Mum? Where are you go…?"

"I'm going to see what happened!" Chichi stated briskly and stormed down the hallway, stopping only when she reached Vegeta's open bedroom door.

"Vegeta?! Go…kou?" Chichi's voice turned faint on the last syllable of her husbands name then she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint; the sight of her husband being pinned to the bed by Vegeta to much for her.

*=*

"Vegeta!" Gokou exclaimed, not even noticing his unconscious wife in the doorway.

"Oh, Kakorotto…"

Gokou's voice turned slightly frantic, "Vegeta! Get off!!"

The smaller Saiyan growled, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Then he suddenly changed tactics. "Don't you love me, Kakorotto?"

"Err…ahh…?" Gokou's answer turned into a hysterical laugh in an attempt to avoid the man's question.

"Kako…" Vegeta's warning growl broke off as he suddenly collapsed in Gokou's arms. Unconscious.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Gokou queried hesitantly then focused on the tall Namekian looming over the bed.

"Gokou, this is no time to be playing around!"

"Play…playing around?! No… No! He was… I mean we…well we were... It's not…!"

"I don't care what you two were doing, Gokou."

"But we…" Gokou stopped and sighed, deciding Piccilo wouldn't understand and simply moved out from under the unconscious Vegeta, gently settling him on the bed. "You didn't have to knock him out again, you know." His voice betrayed his resentment at the action.

"It was the best option." Piccilo stated expressionlessly.

Gokou sighed and turned from his contemplation of the man in the bed and finally noticed the woman lying in the doorway, "Chichi? What happened to her?" he said in surprise.

"My guess would be she walked in on you and Vegeta…"

"Piccilo! We weren't… Oh never mind." Gokou gave up and walked passed Piccilo to get Chichi off of the floor.

*==*

"Hey! Trunks, isn't that Videl?"

Goten and Trunks had finally reached Capsule corp. and were getting ready to land at the site of the now dead wedding party.

"Ahh… Yeah."

"Videl!" Goten shouted as they approached and the girl leapt to her feet immediately.

"Where have you two been?" Videl asked in concern as they landed a few feet from her.

"Ahhh… Around." Trunks replied slowly and dig his toe into the dirt at his feet.

"I see." Videl's hands found their way to her hips, "Well, everyone's gone up to the lookout to see if Dende knows anything that'll help your dad."

Both the boys' shoulders slumped in relief at the words and the girl continued.

"But they've asked me to take you up there as soon as you come back."

And the tension came back.

"Do we have too?" Trunks whined and Videl nodded firmly.

"Yes, now come on."

*==*

"Gokou… No, Gokou!"

"Look! She's coming around."

"Chichi? Chichi, are you alright? It's me, Yamcha."

"Gokou…no…"

There was a pause.

"Gokou." Yamcha said carefully, "What exactly happened down there?"

"Wh…what?" Gokou's eyes were round, "What do you mean…?"

"You know how over reactive and emotional Chichi is, Yamcha." Piccilo interrupted shooting Gokou a meaningful look that clearly said I'm saving your arse. You owe me. "It wasn't anything important, she simply fainted."

"Yeah… I guess." Yamcha conceded.

"Wh…why don't you get her a glass of water." Gokou suggested quickly changing the subject.

Yamcha nodded and disappeared, his position immediately taken up by Gohan.

"Mum, are you alright?"

Chichi slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at her oldest son, "Gohan… Where… Where's Gokou?"

"I'm right here, Chichi." Gokou said, leaning into his wives line of sight.

"I thought I saw you…you…"

"Shhh... Chichi, you're still weary. Just lay back and relax."

"But I feel…"

"No, no, Chichi." Gokou turned as Yamcha came back into the room and grabbed the glass of water from his hand, thrusting it at Chichi, "Here, drink this."

--

That Gokou, what was he thinking taking advantage of Vegeta like that?! If Vegeta were in his right mind he would have never…

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as two figures dropped down to the ground in front of her then, a moment later, a third.

"Videl? Trunks! Goten! So there you two are!"

"Ahhh hi, Mum…" Trunks said nervously

"Hey Bulma! Any luck with Vegeta?" Videl chirped.

"No." Bulma sighed, her attention diverted temporarily from the lecture she'd been about to give her son. "Dende couldn't help us."

"Oh no. What can we do then?"

"We can't do anything except wait out the year and then re-find the Dragonballs."

"What?! A year?!"

--

"Do you think they saw us, Trunks?"

"I don't think so, Goten. But we'd better find somewhere to hide before they notice we gon…errr"

The two runaway boys came to an abrupt halt in the hallway.

"Hey you two!" Trunks stepped away from the figure blocking their path nervously but Goten raced straight passed him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, son. How long have you two been here?" Gokou asked and rubbed the top of Goten's head.

"Not long…"

"Trunks!" Bulma appeared in the hallway and marched over to the small group. "I'm not finished with you yet, young man. What on earth were you thinking, running off and making that wish?"

"uhmm… Bulma…?"

"Do you have any idea what trouble you've caused?!"

"Bul…"

Goten stopped talking as Bulma's eyes fixed on him.

"And as for you, mister!"

"Hey. Come on, Bulma." Gokou laughed, "They're just kids."

Gokou blinked as suddenly, Bulma was staring at him furiously from barely an inch beyond his nose.

"Don't even get me started on you, Gokou!"

"M-me?! W-What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I didn't, I wouldn't – I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Dad…" Goten interrupted, "She's gone…"

 Gokou paused in the act of rubbing the back of his head nervously and stared around, "Gone? Woooo! She is." he said before breaking into a nervous laugh.

"Ahhh… Goten? Is your dad alright…?"

--

"Where did dad go?" Gohan asked walking out of the room his mother was resting in and looking around.

"He said he was hungry." Yamcha said, "He's probably off clearing out the kitchen…" Yamcha trailed off as the door opened and Gokou walked in, Goten and Trunks following behind him. "…Or not." 

 "Look who I found!" Gokou said cheerfully.

"Hey you two. You're pretty brave to come up here." Yamcha laughed and leaned back in his chair. "You just wait till Bulma and Chichi catch up with you."

"Bulma's already seen them." Gokou said. "In fact," he scratched the back of his head, "she didn't really stay around all that long to be hard on them…"

"Well." Krillin laughed. "I don't think Chichi will let them away with it all that easily."

"Gokou." Piccilo interrupted the conversation and gestured for Gokou to following him to the far side of the room.

"Huh? Okay." Gokou made his way to Piccilo and looked at him questioningly.

"Do you think this is a good place for the kids to be?" Piccilo began quietly, "With Vegeta the way he is there could be trouble…"

Gokou stared at Piccilo for a moment then nodded quickly, "You're right. But if everyone's up here then where could they go? No wait; Bulma's parents could take them. Piccilo could you…?"

--

"Uhmm… Piccilo? Where exactly are we going?"

"Yeah, Piccilo. Where?

Why did I have to do this?

Piccilo bit back a sigh and growled his answer; "I'm taking you back to Capsule Corp."

"Aww man! It's boring there, and I wanna see my Dad!"

"NO!" Piccilo turned to face the two boys quickly then took a steadying breath, "I mean, no. I have things to do so let's go."

Both boys suddenly stopped walking.

"Can we eat first?"

Why me?

*--*

"Right!" Bulma marched into the room startling the occupants, and planted her hands firmly on the table, "Here's what we do…"

--

The group sat in stunned silence for a moment after Bulma finished explaining her plan then finally Krillin spoke up.

"And we have to do that for an entire year?!"

"Yes."

"How exactly?" Yamcha challenged.

"We each take turns at watching him. For about a month each."

"A month!?"

"Okay…" Bulma conceded, "A week. But no matter what, guys, we can't let him out. I don't even want to imagine what would happen."

"No." Krillin crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not going anywhere near him. Not even for a minute!"

"Me either!" Yamcha agreed.

"You guys! We have to do something!" Bulma clutched her hands into fists and glared.

"I'm not doing that." Krillin insisted.

"Fine!" Bulma exploded, "You guys think of something! And when he's out seducing the greater part of the human race you'll be the ones Vegeta can thank when we've undone the wish!"

"Bulma's right you guys." Gokou broke in, "We can't just leave Vegeta alone for the year. We have to watch him."

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other then Krillin spoke.

"Okay… But we shouldn't be alone with him either. We should pair up and take shifts."

Gokou grinned, "Great! So we'll just…"

"Gokou!" Chichi glared at her husband from where she'd entered the room while they were talking, "I, for one, am not taking part in this ridiculous plan!"

"But Chichi…"

"No!"

"But you could…"

"No, Gokou. I'm going home!"

Gokou sat down heavily in a chair and, resting his elbow on his knee, put his chin in his hand, "Then we don't have enough people to all be paired."

"Paired for what?!" A muffled voice came from behind Chichi and everyone's eyes fixed on Trunks, his mouth full of food.

"Trunks? What are you still doing here?" Gokou asked in surprise, looking around for Piccilo.

"Me and Goten wanted to wait ti…" Trunks began, but was cut off by Chichi.

"Goten?! Goten's here? Gokou! Why didn't you say so?!" The woman glared at her husband murderously.

"Uhhh… Well I guess it slipped my mind."

Chichi growled, "While I'm taking him home! And Trunks too, this is no place for children!"

"Chichi?" Bulma broke in as the woman began to exit the room, "How are you planning on getting back?"

Chichi paused for a moment then glared over her shoulder, "You're taking us! After all, Trunks is your son. You need to make sure he's safely home."

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed then nodded shortly, "You're right. You guys sort out the pairings." She glared at the men, "Have it done by the time I get back, I won't have any excuses as to why it's not done."

Dragging Trunks behind them, the women marched out of the silent room, slamming the door behind them.

"So…" Krillin began after a moment and stared blankly at the others.

"How do we do this?" Gohan began ticking off his fingers, "There's me, dad, Krillin, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Dende, and Bulma."

"What about me?" Gohan jumped slightly in surprise as Videl entered the room behind him, smiling.

"V..Videl? Ahhh… What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad but.. uhmmm… I mean…" Gohan stuttered.

"I thought I could help." Videl stared around the room and met with a few nods.

"Oh.. oh sure."

"Gohan." Piccilo said from where he had appeared in the doorway behind Videl, "I can take some shifts too."

"Piccilo!! Great! So there's Me, dad…"

"Why don't we just put names into a hat?" Dende suggested, cutting off Gohan's name repetition.

"Good idea. You do it Dende, so no one can complain."

Moments later the group sat nervously as Dende pulled pieces of paper out of a hat, laying them on the table in pairs.

"Done." He declared finally setting the hat down on a clear part of the table and looking down at the selections.

"Gohan, you're with Videl. Yamcha is with Bulma, Krillin with Piccilo, I'm with Mr. Popo and, uhmm… Gokou. You're by yourself." Dende finished anxiously.

"No, that's alright, Dende." Gokou laughed ignoring the speculative look Piccilo aimed at him, "I think I can handle Vegeta. So, who wants the first shift?"

"Well, Bulma isn't here," Yamcha said smirking, "so I guess that counts me out."

Gokou shrugged and turned to his son. "How about you and Videl?"

"Ahhh… sure…" Gohan said slowly trying to hide his trepidation.

"Oh! Come on, Gohan." Videl said and jumped to her feet. "He can't be that bad."

Around her the room went quiet and Videl looked from face to face, "Wha…what? What is it?" No one would look her in the eye.

"Go…Gohan? Come on! He can't be the bad. …can he?"

"Just be on your guard is all." Gohan said finally then led her out the doorway to take the first shift.

*-*

"Okay, Videl. Ready?"

"Y…yeah…" I think…

Gohan reached for the door handle of Vegeta's bedroom and turned it, attempting not to make a sound, then slowly pushed it open a crack and peered through. He couldn't see Vegeta anywhere. Not good.

Hesitantly he pushed it open a little bit more and took in more of the room. Still no sign.

Extemporaneously the door flew the rest of the way open and Vegeta stood in the doorway, smugly grinning at Gohan.

"Gohan! I knew you'd come ba…!" As Vegeta launched himself at the young man, Gohan's instincts kicked in and he jumped away from the Saiyan prince, pulling on the door to shut it behind him. He'd barely gotten the door half closed though, when it met with something hard and sprung out of his sweaty grip, swinging back to bang against the wall.

Gohan turned back to the room hesitantly and stared in dismay at the body sprawled out unconscious in the doorway, a large bump growing on his forehead.

"Ahhh… Ve…Vegeta?"

*==*

**End Chapter Three.**

R&R!!

Author's endnote: On the pairings for the shifts. They may seem tweaked but, oddly, I actually picked the names out of a hat myself and that's how they ended up. Even Gokou being the last name – It wasn't intentional but it works out great in the end, ne?

~Justice-hime


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  Not mine. If it were – I'd make more.

**Authors Notes:**  This fik may be suffering a slight case of hiatus but it is _not _forgotten. See – new chapter ^_^__

A Simple Wish 

__

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**:

"Alright, who's up next?" Bulma mumbled to herself skimming her eyes down the schedule she'd planned out. "Dende and Mr. Popo are finishing up now so it's…" she jerked her head up and looked across the room, "Krillin. It's time for you and Piccilo to take your shift."

"What?!" Krillin sat up quickly in his seat. "Already? But I thought we were the last team! Gokou hasn't had his shift yet."

"No, he hasn't!" Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, "And he isn't going to either."

Krillin moaned, "I should have stayed at home instead of letting Gokou convince me to come up here. But no; I came and now I'm…"

"_What_ was that Krillin?" Bulma glared and leaned in closer to the man.

"No…nothing." Krillin said, backing away.

"I didn't _think_ so." Bulma huffed then looked around. "Now where's Piccilo?"

"He's outside meditating." Gokou said, startling the other two as he stepped into the room with an armload of food. "You ready to go, Krillin?"

"No way, Gokou. He's not going anywhere!"

"Oh, come on Bulma! Dende and Mr. Popo will be fine for a little while longer." Krillin complained and Gokou grinned.

"Oh, I see. It's your turn to watch Vegeta."

"Yeah." Krillin muttered dejectedly.

"Okay! See'ya later!" Gokou freed one had to wave cheerfully then left the room and waltzed off down the hallway in search of a quiet place to eat.

--

"Krillin, don't look so nervous." Piccilo said glancing over at the small man who was doing his best to think of a way out of the situation he was in.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't want him _touching_ me." Krillin grumped then jumped as Bulma leaned over his shoulder.

"Watch out, Krillin. He can smell your fear!"

A cold shiver ran up Krillin's spine at the thought then he froze in his tracks at the sound of shouting and then a loud set of bangs coming from the room they'd been approaching. A moment later the door flew open and Mr. Popo quickly pushed Dende though it then followed on the young man's heels, slamming the door closed behind him.

"No, my love!" They heard Vegeta press himself up against the back of the door, "Come back!"

"Ahhh… I think I left something in the kitchen. I'm just gonna go get…" Krillin began, inching back down the hallway till a firm hand grabbing onto his shirt stopped him.

"Oh no you're not, Krillin." Bulma glowered at him, "Everyone else has done their shifts so _get in there_!"

"Okay, Okay… Come on, Piccilo!" Krillin said bravely and marched down the corridor.

"Uhmm... Krillin. The room is that way." Dende said and pointed in the opposite direction.

Krillin froze, "Ahhh… Yeah, right. I knew that." Krillin blushed lightly and reversed direction with slightly less enthusiasm.

"Stop being such a baby." Piccilo growled in irritation and, grabbing Krillin by the back of the shirt, hauled him towards the room holding the Saiyan Prince.

Piccilo turned the handle briskly and thrust the door open expecting to be mauled immediately – and stood in shock, his eyes fixed on where Vegeta lay sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Well, this must be your lucky day, Krillin." Piccilo said, pushing Krillin through the door and slamming it shut behind them.

---

_Oh man! This is so boring, what did everyone _else_ do in here?_

Krillin sat, leaning against the wall, his boredom beginning to rob him of the will to live.

"Hey, Piccilo! Wanna play cards? Piccilo? Piccilooooooo? Piiiicciiilllooooooooo…………. _Ahhhh!!!_" Krillin jumped to his feet as Vegeta suddenly appeared as if from nowhere.

"Ve…Vegeta? You're awake?" Krillin stepped back slightly then made a not-so-successful run for the door, barely making it halfway before Vegeta wrapped his arms around his waist.

"_Ahhhh_!!" _WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?_ "Piccilo!!" Krillin's cry didn't even make the Namekian flicker an eyebrow, so deep was he in his meditation.

"Krillin." Vegeta pulled Krillin's desperately struggling figure closer to him and gazed into his eyes, "Please, Krillin. Don't fight our love. Let me hold you, you'll see…"

Krillin ripped himself out of Vegeta's grip and made another run for the door, making it in time to pull it open and race out of it. Then he kept on running.

A few seconds later, Piccilo dropped out of his meditation and opened his eyes, "Krillin, what was…"

The Namekian stopped in mid-sentence, rising to his feet as he glared at the empty room, and then stalked out the still open doorway.

--

"Hi, Gohan!" Bulma sat in the front seat of her Capsule plane and twisted the cord from her phone around one finger, "I need you and Videl back up here next week."

The reply from the other end of the line was slightly static-y. //What? Already?//

"I need to be at Capsule Corp. next week so I can't take my shift and Yamcha refuses to do it on his own, the baby!"

//What about Krillin and Piccilo?//

"They're in there now."

//Well, what about my dad? He's still up there and I have a lot of work to do…//

"Really, Gohan. I'd prefer it if he didn't ha…" Bulma trailed off as a coloured blur went passed her window. _Was that Krillin? No, he's supposed to be…_ Bulma's eyes went wide as Vegeta suddenly raced passed her, chasing the figure that obviously _was_ Krillin.

"Ve…Vegeta?" Bulma dropped the phone and jumped out of the plane, taking off at a run after the two men.

On the other end of the phone line Gohan blinked in confusion, "Bulma? Bulma are you there?"

---

"Krillin! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Vegeta?" Gokou greeted Krillin cheerfully as the small man approached him but his expression turned to a frown when the man fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Vege… Vege… He…"

"Krillin?! What happened?"

"Vegeta! He… He's…"

"Vegeta, what? Krillin?"

"He's… He's _chasing me!_"

Gokou blinked in startlement, somehow expecting something a little more earth shattering than that, then quickly looked around for the Saiyan, "Where is he?"

"I think… I think I lost him." Krillin finally climbed back to his feet and stared nervously behind him, "You'd be surprised how fast I can move when I need too."

--

"So… Where would Vegeta be…?" Gokou muttered to himself later on and stared down a few empty hallways in search. "You can't have gotten fa…" Gokou stopped as a hand fell gently on his shoulder. "Ve…Vegeta? Is that you?"

"Sorry to spoil your day, Gokou," came an irritated voice behind him, "But it's just me."

"Piccilo!" Gokou turned in place and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I heard Vegeta was out so I thought…"

"Never mind what you thought," Piccilo said shortly, "Let's just split up and look for him."

"R…right!" Gokou watched as Piccilo disappeared down a side corridor then decided to do his searching the easy way. Quickly he lifted two fingers to his forehead and, using his instant transmission technique, began to search for the missing Saiyan's Ki-signature.

"Ha! Now I've got you." Gokou said after a moment's search then disappeared, reappearing a second later completely surrounded by sweet smelling wild flowers that reached nearly up to his chest.

"Wh…What?" Gokou stared around in confusion. Had his technique gone wrong? He was _sure_ it was Vegeta's Ki-signature he'd found, but there didn't seem like there was anyone around here anywhere. Certainly not Vegeta. 

Gokou began to lift his fingers to his forehead again, then paused as he heard the sound of cheerful humming coming from a few feet behind him and turned to watch a section of the wild flowers shaking and some disappearing.

_Must be some girl from a nearby Village. I suppose I could ask her if she's seen…_ Gokou's thought trailed off as the flowers parted slightly and the person picking the flowers and humming could be seen. _Ve…Vegeta?!_

"Wh…? Vegeta, what are you doing?" Gokou asked, his voice barely audible, and took hesitant step forward, chest high flowers rustling slightly as he moved; and then stopped. If Vegeta noticed him he'd be lynched again, but he _did_ have to get the man back up to the lookout… Except that he looked quite content here in the field, humming and picking…flowers.

Gokou lifted his arm and ran his hand through his hair in indecision, knocking a section of flowers into sound with the movement. He froze but Vegeta had heard and raised his head slightly in acknowledgement of company.

"Who's there??" Vegeta growled, not looking up from his task.

Well. He was found out now. "It's…umm…me." Gokou began and then clarified, "Gokou. Ahhh…are you…?" Gokou cut off abruptly as Vegeta suddenly leaped up from where he'd been crouched and, catching Gokou in a tight grip, snuggled himself into Gokou's chest.

 "Ahhh… Kakorotto I missed you." The prince all but purred.

"You…you have? Well I've been umm…well…"

"Here." Vegeta pulled away from Gokou long enough to retrieve what he'd been working on amongst the flowers and then slid back into his arms. "These are for you, Kakorotto." Vegeta said and presented the taller Saiyan with a fantastic array of the wild flowers that they were surrounded by.

"Gee… umm…" Gokou stared at the flowers trying to think of some kind of reply, "Ahhh…thanks, Vegeta. They're…umm…really…really…"

"I knew you'd like them, Kakorotto." Vegeta smiled up at Gokou then pulled away from him and grabbed his free arm, "Shall we??"

"Shall we…what??" Gokou asked anxiously.

"There's a really nice spot just a few miles down - a river."  Vegeta explained as he pulled the other Saiyan onto a path though the flowers that Gokou hadn't even noticed was there. "We can be alone there."

"A…_ Alone_?! Just _us two_, alone?" Gokou's eyes had gone wide and he had to hug the bunch of flowers Vegeta had given him against his chest to keep from dropping them.

"Of course, Kakorotto." Vegeta transferred his grip from Gokou's arm to his hand, twining their fingers together, continuing to lead him down the path; "It's why you followed me here isn't it? It's hard to be alone," he glanced upwards briefly, "up there, so we can be alone here. No one will find us."

_No one will find us? _The trip through the flowers to the nearby river was nothing but a blur to Gokou as he contemplated the implications of Vegeta's declaration. No Piccilo to save him this time, no Chichi fainting in the doorway or Bulma making startled exclamations. Gokou shook his head to try and clear it. He had to get Vegeta back up to the lookout and that wouldn't be happening while he was walking hand-and-hand with him to a romantic spot near the river.

 "Kakorotto, I've been waiting for this moment for so long now." Vegeta said quietly, jolting Gokou out of his thoughts.

"This moment? What?" Gokou blinked and realised they were standing at the edge of the flower field, about five feet away from the edge of the river. A breath of wind sent the flowers nearby to swaying slightly and Gokou was suddenly engulfed in the sweet smell of them which he'd failed to notice when he'd first arrived in his search for Vegeta.

"Time to be alone, Kakorotto. Time to bask in our love for one another without interruption, to simply enjoy the act of being in each other's company. Time to be held in each others arms." Vegeta moved a little closer to Gokou and brushed gentle fingers down his cheek and added in an almost whisper, "Or more…"

"M…more?" Gokou repeated dumbly.

Vegeta smirked, letting his fingers stray around to twist themselves in Gokou's hair and pressed in close to the other man, his lips brushing lightly against Gokou's jaw as he spoke huskily, "More is always an option…"

Gokou remained silent, staring straight ahead at the river. _More is always… More… **More?!**_ Finally it hit the tall Saiyan what Vegeta was implying and he reacted before thinking. In one swift movement Gokou had pushed Vegeta off him and made a hurried dash in the opposite direction. Now he knew how Krillin had felt earlier.

"Kakorotto!" Vegeta growled pushing himself to his feet, before pursuing the runaway Saiyan.

Gokou was thoroughly lost in the field of flowers by the time a blur of colour appeared in front of him, cutting him off.

"You can stop running now." Piccilo said before Gokou had a chance to panic.

"I can? No…no, Vegeta is…" Gokou said  

Piccilo just pointed back the way Gokou had come from and the Saiyan turned cautiously then paused at the sight of Vegeta warping his arms around Bulma.

Gokou sighed in relief then noticed that Piccilo was looking at him oddly, or rather looking at the perfect bunch of flowers he was still clutching in one arm.

Gokou grinned and put one hand behind his head, "What?"

--------------

High up above the Earth, on Kami's Lookout, the earth's special forces gathered. They didn't gather for battle. They didn't gather for a tournament. They weren't even gathering to keep in touch. No. The Earth Special Forces gathered, as they had done twice before hand on the first day of the new month, to discuss the new Roster for watching over Vegeta.

"Hey, Gokou." Yamcha lifted his hand in greeting as he approached the group, "How's it going?"

"Hey, Yamcha! Long time no see." Gokou returned the wave as the other man approached.

"Yeah, sorry for missing my shift last month but…" Yamcha stopped as he noticed Bulma bearing down on him.

"Oh, so you decided to _turn up_ this time did you, Yamcha?" Bulma said with a hint off anger in her voice.

"I was sick Bulma, what was I suppose to do?" Yamcha protested, backing away.

"Don't you think I'm going to believe that story for a _moment_, Yamcha" Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest and then, dismissing him, turned to the rest of the group. "_Anyway_. I've made some changes to the pairings for this month."

Bulma was cut off by Krillin, "What do you mean _changes_?"

"Well, Videl can't be here this month, and I've got a lot of work I need to do, so I changed the pairings around a little."

"Oh, so I'm still with Piccilo, that's good to hear." Krillin said in relief. 

"Well, actually Krillin your with Gohan now." Bulma said, then continued on with her list. "Yamcha you're now with Gokou, and Piccilo you're by yourself. Dende and Mr Popo are still paired, they're finishing up their last shift and are in with Vegeta now."

There was a moment as every one absorbed the news, then Krillin laughed, "Well at least I'm not alone."

"Hey, Bulma?" Gokou said, walking over to the woman. "Why did you pair me up this time? I can watch Vegeta alright without help."

Bulma fixed the Saiyan with a piercing glare, "Why do you _think_?!" She bit out, then turned and stormed off.

"Bulma… You didn't tell us when our shifts… were…" Krillin said weakly, trailing off as the woman turned to face him.

With a growl, Bulma threw the roster sheet at Krillin's feet and then carried on to her airplane, got in it and disappeared from sight in moments.

When the speck that was Bulma's plane disappeared, Krillin leaned down and picked up the sheet, reading it quickly.

"Piccilo, you have first shift. Then it's Gokou and Yamcha, and then Gohan and I. Then Dende and Mr. Popo take up again." Krillin finished reading then folded the paper over and slipped it into his pocket, but Yamcha stopped him.

"Hey, Krillin. Could I have a look at that? I didn't hear you right."

Krillin looked up, startled and tried to step away from Yamucha. "Wh…what? _Hey_!" Krillin made a desperate snatch for the piece of paper and then slumped his shoulders as Yamucha read it out loud.

"First week: Gohan and Krillin. Second week: Piccilo. Third week: Gokou and Yamucha. Fourth week: Dende and Mr. Popo."

Yamucha gave Krillin a hard look as the other man slumped before reluctantly following Gohan and going to relieve Dende and Mr. Popo.

"You know, Gohan. Things would be a whole lot easier if we could just find a cage strong enough to hold Vegeta." Krillin mutter, half seriously.

----

Gokou sat alone in one of the many rooms of the Lookout demolishing a giant's portion of food. He'd just polished off his tenth plate when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a capsule plane landing out the window.

Setting down the empty plate, Gokou jumped out the window and walked over to where the occupants, Eighteen and her daughter Marron, were climbing out. 

"Hiya! If you're after Krillin, he and Gohan drew first shift this month so…"

Eighteen simply walked passed Gokou as if he didn't exist.

Gokou turned to watch the woman lead her daughter into the shade of the building.

"Hi, Gokou!"

Gokou jumped in surprise and turned.

"_Kami_! I'd almost forgotten how different it was to fly the old way." Videl said and smiled up and Gokou, "Is Gohan around?"

"Ahhh… He's doing first shift with Krillin." Gokou replied, sounding slightly resentful. "There isn't really anything to do up here you know, and I'm not due to go in for another two weeks."

"Why don't you go home then?"

"Cause I might be needed! What if Vegeta got out? The others wouldn't be able to get him back. Well…maybe Piccilo could."

"Uhmm…right. I'll just go see if Gohan can take a break." Videl said and hurried inside.

"Humph!" Gokou slumped to the ground and leaned back against the plane. There really _wasn't_ anything to do up here at the Lookout, it was okay for Piccilo, he just sat around meditating all day, but Gokou was bored.

Gokou slumped further back and put his arms behind his head, staring mindlessly at the puffy white clouds that passed in the sky above him and tried to ignore the pervasive heat that was making him feel like he was being slow roasted alive inside his skin.

His eyes were beginning to drift closed when he suddenly had the strong feeling he was being watched. Dropping from the lethargy he'd been steeping in earlier, Gokou climbed quickly to his feet and looked around. Nothing.

After a moment or two of seeing nothing more interesting than heat haze, Gokou sat on the edge of the still open door of the capsule plane. Maybe he'd been imagining things, looking for something to do maybe.

The Saiyan's thoughts trailed off as he leant back and rested on his elbows his attention turning back to the sky. The sky fled from his thoughts a moment later though as suddenly two arms threaded through his own and a pair of hands smoothly ran up his chest.

"W…what?!" Gokou sat upright so fast he toppled off of the plane and landed on his hands and knees on the hot concrete of the Lookout and then leapt up, spinning as he stood. "Ve…_Vegeta_?! You're out?" Gokou's voice was nervous as he stared at Vegeta who was now kneeling where Gokou had been reclining moments before.

"I came to see you, Kakorotto." Vegeta said and flowed from where he had been standing too a point barely an inch from Gokou.

"C…came to…to see me?" Gokou said blankly. "What…what are you talking about?"

"You _know_, Kakorotto." Vegeta said, now circling the other Saiyan slowly, "I've always wondered what it would have been like if we had met under different circumstances." Vegeta lifted a hand and let it trail along Gokou's lower back, "We could have been so far by now. So close."

"Wha… We…we could?"

"I wonder what you would do," Vegeta said softly, and moved his hand to trail a finger down Gokou's cheek, "if I kissed you right now?"

"Ki – Ki – Ki - _Kiss_?! What do you…?" Gokou's shocked exclamation was cut short as Vegeta grabbed him firmly by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Vegeta was kissing him. He was being _kissed_ by _Vegeta_. What could he do? What _should_ he do? What were you supposed to do in situations like this? What… Gokou's greater brain functions shut down as he relaxed into the feel of Vegeta's lips on his and he suddenly realised he was enjoying it. Vegeta was kissing him, but that was all right because it felt _right_. Stopping wasn't an option – but deepening the kiss _was_.

"Mmm...Veget… _Vegeta_?!" Gokou suddenly sat bolt upright and stared around with wide, startled eyes. He was still where he had sat down earlier the hot concrete beneath him heating his legs and the cool metal from the plan seeping into his back. What had that been? What…was it…a dream? It must have been… Except…

/Ring, ring/

Gokou jumped in startlement and spun on his knees to stare up at the empty Capsule plane, his heart only settling down from its sudden, rapid beating as he realised it was the capsule's phone.

Jumping to his feet as it rung again, Gokou picked up the receiver and answered. "Ah… Hullo?"

"Gokou? Gokou is that you?"

Gokou recognised the voice immediately. "Chichi. Uhmm… Hi."

"Well?" The woman demanded and Gokou found himself picturing her in his mind, one hand holding the phone to her ear and the other planted firmly on her hip; her foot tapping the floor with irritation.

"Well… uhmm…" he was at a loss. Did he forget to do something again?

"Don't tell me Videl hasn't arrived yet!" 

"What? Oh! She got here a little while ago."

"_What_?!" Chichi's voice raised a few decibels in anger. 

"She… uhmm… She went to see Gohan, but she should be back soon. Gohan drew first shift today so he can't be away for to long."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. Then, "_I want Gohan home right this instant, Gokou_!!"

Gokou held the phone away from his ear for a moment, "But Chichi, we need him up here."

"He needs to be _home_, Gokou! What do you think is more important? Your son getting good grades and becoming an amazing professor, or babysitting that _Vegeta_?!"

Gokou blinked in confusion, "Watching Vegeta, of course."

Dead silence.

"Gokou." Chichi's voice became louder with ever word she said, "If I have to come up there and _drag him back home myself, I will_! He's coming home to study for his exams, and that's _final_!"

With a sigh, Gokou agreed.

----------------

End Chapter Four.

Remember to READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: (To the tune of 'A hunting we will go'.) They don't belong to me, they don't belong to me~ No matter how I wish they did, they don't belong to meeeh~~ *Cough* Thank you.

Warnings _aka_ Author notes: Okay – the Shounen-ai hints have become plain Shounen-ai as this story has progressed so I'll just warn everyone now. Don't blame me, blame the plot, it has a mind of it's own.

A Simple Wish 

**Chapter Five**:

Gokou slowly walked down one of the many hallways that criss-crossed the interior of the Lookout searching for his eldest son; his mind not really focused on the task as he attempted to process the dream he'd had earlier.

It had seemed so real, but Gokou couldn't understand it. He had feelings for Vegeta as a friend, certainly; but nothing more…so why the dream?

The Saiyan was jolted briefly out of his thoughts as he banged into someone. 

"Oh, sorry." He muttered, not bothering to look up as he ran the images from the dream through his head again.

"Dad?"

Gokou paused as he registered the voice and looked up, his gaze immediately alighting on a familiar door in front of him. His absentminded wandering through the Lookout had brought him to the room of the very man he was so wrapped up in thinking about. How had he ended up here?

Behind him Gohan's eyebrows drew together as he frowned, "Hey, Dad!"

Gokou jumped in surprise and turned around. "Oh, Gohan. I was looking for you. You mother rang and wants you to go back home for your end-of-year exams."

Gohan nodded, "Videl told me. Mum bullied her into coming up here to get me." Gohan laughed a little nervously.

"Well…just try to hurry back." Gokou said with a half smile, trying to hide his disappointment at loosing his son's help. "Oh, and who's in with Krillin right now?"

"Eighteen went in there a few minutes ago. She wanted to talk with Krillin about something." Gohan said, glancing quickly at the door and looking slightly edgy. "She didn't look that happy."

There was a moment of silence as Gokou thought about the possible reasons Krillin's wife might have for wanting to see him; and then the world exploded.

That is to say the hallway shook, knocking the two Saiyans off balance and forcing Gokou to reach out and steady himself on the wall as bits of loose mortar sifted down from the ceiling and a thick burst a smoke streamed out from under the door of Vegeta's room. And the scream of rage that accompanied it all didn't help matters much.

 Gokou made a quick dash for the door, jumping back from it in surprise as it flew open as he reached for the handle and spat out a bewildered Krillin. Gokou stumbled back out of his friend's way in time to avoid being flattened by Eighteen who rushed out after her husband.

"What happened?" Gokou demanded, worry tingeing his voice, "Is Vegeta okay?"

"Relax," Eighteen said and flicked her hair out of her eyes, "I only blasted above his head."

"Yeah, but did you have to throw me out the door?" Krillin said reproachfully, rubbing his head.

Eighteen turned her head and simply _looked_ at Krillin who sighed and changed the subject. "What are you doing up here anyway, Eighteen? I mean, it's good to see you and all, and I'm…"

"_Daddy!!_"

Krillin stopped in mid-sentence and turned in time to scoop Marron, his five-year-old daughter, up in his arms and give her a hug. 

"Hiya, honey. So you came up to visit too, did you?"

"Actually we're leaving." Eighteen said, and began to walk down the hallway, "Now, Krillin!"

"Wh…what? Leaving?" Gokou exclaimed and stared after the woman.

"Yes." She said without turning.

"But… Krillin you can't leave. What about Vegeta? Gohan has to leave as well, there's no one el…"

"We're _leaving_." Eighteen snapped and glared briefly over her shoulder at her husband and then stalked around the corner, out of sight.

"Sorry, Gokou." Krillin said apologetically and hurried after the woman he loved, still carrying his daughter in his arms.

Gokou watched out the window as Eighteen's plane took off and disappeared from sight, "Well, I guess I'm in next then." He turned to his son. "You better get going, Gohan. Try to get back if you can, but we can manage for a while." 

Gohan nodded after a moment and then he and Videl took off out the window, disappearing from sight nearly immediately.

Gokou stared out at the sky for a moment and then turned and stared at the door to Vegeta's room nervously.

"Pathetic."

Gokou turned in startlement to see who was behind him.

"Oh, Piccilo. Hi…"

"It's not going to bite, Gokou."

"What? Bite? Oh… No. I was just… I mean…" Gokou trailed off at the disinterested expression on Piccilo's face.

"That's two down. I didn't think Krillin would last long, or Gohan. " Piccilo said, his tone clearly stating he'd been expecting what had happened today to happen.

"Yeah, well. I don't think we'll be seeing Krillin again till all this is over." Gokou said morosely.

Piccilo snorted at Gokou's stating of the obvious and then brushed passed him and headed to Vegeta's door, "You can go back to sleep now Gokou, I'll take over." And, in a flash of white cloak, he disappeared inside.

******

"_What_?!" Yamucha nearly screamed down the phone at Gohan, "Krillin's gone home and he's not going back to the Lookout?!"

// Yeah. Eighteen won't let him go back up, not that he's complaining though.// Gohan replied.

"Well if _he's_ not going back then neither am _I_." 

// What? Yamucha, there's only four of them left if you don't go back. Bulma won't be able to get back for ages and Videl and I have exams! // Gohan said urgently.

"Gohan, he creeps me out, okay. If Krillin isn't going back then neither and I!"

----

"Gokou… Uhmm… Are you going to go in, or just stand there?" Dende, the soft-spoken guardian of the earth, said after watching Gokou stand outside Vegeta's door for ten minutes, fidgeting nervously.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah. Just a minute." Gokou said, shaking himself out of his daze and turning to face Dende.

"Are you okay, Gokou?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure." Gokou answered with a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I better go in then. Bye, Dende!"

Gokou gave Dende a small wave and opened Vegeta's door, slipping in and shutting it again quickly, his gaze roving around the room as he prepared to dodge any kind of 'attack'.

This room was different than the one Eighteen has destroyed earlier that week; it was slightly bigger and had a second room leading off of it. A bathroom for Vegeta's personal use.

Vegeta clearly wasn't in the first room and Gokou, feeling to edgy to sit, stood near the door and waited for Vegeta to show himself; which he did a few seconds later, emerging from the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist.

Gokou stood frozen on the spot, his shoulders pressed back against the closed door. _What if he launches himself at me like that?! He's… He's…_

Gokou's thoughts trailed off quickly as he realised that Vegeta hadn't even seen him yet. There was still a chance… Putting two fingers to his forehead, Gokou vanished and reappeared a moment later on the other side of the door.

"…Gokou?" Dende, who's Ki Gokou had used to focus on, exclaimed in startlement and turned from where he was talking with Mr. Popo, "Is something wrong?"

Gokou grinned, "No. Vegeta was just… He just got out of the shower so I thought it was better if I wasn't in there right now."

Dende and Mr. Popo nodded in sudden understanding and, with a smile of encouragement, left him to it and walked down the hallway and outside.

Gokou waited, his back against the door, until he figured Vegeta had to have gotten dressed and then pushed the door open again and peered around it. 

There was no sign of the other Saiyan and Gokou entered, this time settling himself nervously on the edge of the bed, rubbing his sweaty palms over the legs of his pants.

As he relaxed he noticed that the towel Vegeta had been wrapped in was lying near his feet, on the floor. _Good. At least he's dressed._

No longer then the thought had crossed his mind then Vegeta appeared out of the bathroom again and, to Gokou's despair he was far from dressed. In fact he was as naked as the day he'd been born. 

Gokou stared, his face heating rapidly from the blush that was quickly spreading across his face, as he was reminded, forcibly, of the dream he'd been worrying over constantly for the past week.

"Ahhh…" he said intelligently.

Vegeta glared at Gokou from where he'd frozen in the doorway, his eyes narrowing in an expression that hadn't been on his face since the day of the miss-wished wish.

"What are _you_ looking at, Kakorotto?!" Vegeta demanded in irritation.

Gokou sat up straight, his eyes going wide in surprise at Vegeta's words. That expression. That _tone_. Was the wish…? Maybe it had…worn off?

"Vegeta?" Gokou hesitated.

"Kakorotto, you've come back to me." Vegeta continued in a much softer voice, his expression moving from irritation to love in an instant, "My Love!"

Vegeta made a lunge for Gokou, who rolled backwards, putting the bed between him and the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta, are you…? I mean what did you…?" Gokou broke off as the naked man made another dive for him and he jumped back again, barely managing to escape.

Had he really heard the man right? For a flickering moment, Vegeta had been his old self again, cool, arrogant and irritated. Could it be that Vegeta was fighting the wish? It made sense to Gokou. Vegeta would never stand around and allow himself to act this way. The thought cheered Gokou immensely.

Blinking, Gokou's eyes came back into focus and he suddenly realised that he'd spaced out. Spaced out, in fact, staring at the still naked Vegeta. Gokou's eyes darted away quickly and then flicked back in alarm as Vegeta began to pace slowly towards him, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"I don't mind." Vegeta said softly.

"Mind? Don't…mind what?" Gokou backed up till he hit the wall, not catching what the prince meant.

"I don't mind you looking, Kakorotto. I'm yours to look at."

Gokou blushed bright red. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't deal with it. Searching for some way out, Gokou jerkily shoved two fingers against his forehead, sensed around wildly for the first strong Ki he could find and disappeared.

As he reappeared he staggered slightly and then tripped, landing hard against what he briefly thought might be concrete and lay still. A horrible realisation filled him as he acknowledged the fact that there was someone lying on top of him, nuzzling his neck.

A pair of familiar feet entered Gokou's line of sight and he looked up at Piccilo, his face still bright red, "He… He was… And I tried… But he… I…I just… I…"

"You tried to use instant transmission to get away from him and he grabbed you." Piccilo grated out helpfully, his expression carefully neutral.

Gokou nodded frantically, "Help."

Piccilo stared at the scene in front of him uncertainly for a moment, "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Get him off me!" Gokou said starting to sound hysterical.

"You have got to be _joking_. Get him off yourself." Piccilo grated out before stalking away, his cloak swirling.

"Picciloooooo!" Gokou cried out desperately, but Piccilo ignored him.

Sighing, Gokou lay bonelessly on the ground, his cheek pressed hard against the slightly warm concrete; trying to think of what to do next and ignore the fact that Vegeta was nibbling lightly on his neck.

He only had one choice really; he had to get Vegeta back to his room before someone else happened across the scene.

Pushing himself up onto his knees, Gokou ignored Vegeta's arms wrapping around his chest and took a look around, trying to figure out where he was. They were still at the Lookout, luckily.

So, all Gokou really had to do was get Vegeta all the way from where they were, out on the huge expanse of clear space in front of the Lookout, to Vegeta's room which was somewhere near the centre of the building.

Gokou stared at the doorway to the building uncertainly and hoped Vegeta was in an obliging mood, "Vegeta. We have to go back inside."

Vegeta's arms tightened their grip and he kissed the back of Gokou's neck lightly, "What's wrong with staying out here?"

Gokou tried to resist his urge to throw Vegeta off of him and run away screaming, "It's…ahhh… It's very…open. Don't you think?"

He felt Vegeta's lips turn upwards in a smile against the skin of his neck.

"You're right." Vegeta's purred, "Let's go inside."

They managed to get back to the prince's room without mishap and the first thing Gokou did when the door closed was nail his gaze to the wall, "Vegeta, please put something on." He said in a would-be calm voice and then added uncertainly seeing the almost hurt look on Vegeta's face, "You…umm…might catch a cold…or, or something."

Vegeta sighed then, without protest, moved over to his dresser and opened one of the draws pulling out his usual black shirt and jeans.

Gokou stood rigidly near the door, careful not to look in Vegeta's direction as he dressed, "V…Vegeta do you…remember what you said to me…e-earlier? When I was…well I didn't mean to but I was sort of…" Gokou broke off as Vegeta stopped buttoning up his shirt in favour of pressing himself against Gokou's side and brushing his fingertips across Gokou's lips.

"Of course I remember, Kakorotto. And I meant what I said." The prince was now running his fingertips down Gokou's cheek. "I am yours to look upon-" 

Gokou jerked away from Vegeta abruptly, running his hand through his hair nervously, "That's…umm, not really…what I meant-" But once again Gokou was cut short. 

"I understand, Kakorotto." Vegeta said, taking a defeated step away, "Your not ready, why don't we just sit for a while. I'm happy just to be with you." 

******************************************************************************************

One Month Later 

Gokou shut the door to Vegeta's room behind him silently as he crept out into the hallway and headed in the direction of his own bedroom.

Over the last month Piccilo, Dende, Mr. Popo and himself had created a routine that basically put Gokou looking after Vegeta a few hours after lunch, until he went to sleep, and either Piccilo, or Dende and Mr. Popo took over the next morning.

Of course Piccilo had been taking morning shift much more often as it became apparent that Vegeta was getting more and more…aggressive in his pursuits of his 'loves'. 

Gokou rubbed his right shoulder and tried to get the feeling back into it. Tonight, Vegeta had decided he had to _snuggle_ and Gokou had simply given in and let the man get comfortable and go to sleep. It hadn't been till later when he'd been attempting to get out from under the Saiyan prince so that he could search out his own bed that he'd wished he hadn't given in quite so easily. If he'd accidentally woken the man up then he could guarantee he wouldn't be sleeping until Piccilo came to relieve him; and that wouldn't happen for another three or four hours.

Turning down a side hallway, Gokou's thoughts turned to Vegeta's growing agitation. The man's irritated nature was beginning to shine through, even in the face of the wishes their son's had made, and Gokou was convinced it was because they kept the man cooped up inside all the time. It was unfair to keep Vegeta locked away from the world like a dangerous animal – after all, it wasn't _his_ fault he was acting like he was and he might not be as aggressive if they took him out…it didn't even have to be for long; just enough time for Vegeta to smell the fresh air or see some sunlight.

Finally arriving at his bedroom doorway, Gokou decided he would talk to Bulma about it in the morning, since she was coming to check on their progress, though he couldn't really see how they could possibly make progress in this sort of situation.

****

Gokou had barely managed a few hours sleep when he was woken up by the sound of Bulma's screaming voice.

Listening intently, Gokou eventually caught one word that made it clear to his sleepy mind what the problem was.

Yamucha.

He guessed he must have forgotten to tell Bulma that Yamucha had stopped coming up for his shifts and according to the list the woman had created before Krillin, Gohan and Yamucha had left, Yamucha was supposed to be in with Vegeta today.

Gokou yawned and simply lay comfortably in bed, his hands behind his head basking in the warmth of the sun that shone brightly through his window.

The minutes passed and instead of getting up Gokou felt himself drifting further and further into sleep…

---

Gokou sat up abruptly, his legs immediately tangling in his sheets and sending him crashing to the floor as he tried to disentangle himself. What had woken him up? Whatever it had been, it was loud.

Blinking sleep-blurred eyes, Gokou managed to unwrap his legs from the sheets and then jumped in startlement as the loud sound came again; it sounded as though someone was trying to break his door down.

Stifling a yawn, the Saiyan heaved himself off the floor and took the few steps required to reach his door, but before he could get to it, it flew open and Bulma came storming in with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Gokou!" The women yelled her cheeks flushed with anger. "Why didn't you tell me Gohan and Krillin left? Not to mention the fact that Yamcha hasn't been turning up!"

Gokou stumbled back a few steps from the verbal assault, "I…well…I didn't want to bother you. You said not to…"

"Unless it was something important!" Bulma interrupted.

"You said…"

"I said?" Bulma questioned menacingly, crossing her arms over her chest in a posture that reminded Gokou of the stance Chichi took when she was getting ready to break things.

"Well… I didn't really think it was that important Bulma, it was nothing we couldn't handle." Gokou finished finally.

"Humph!" Bulma turned to face the door; "Well then, I hope you don't mind 'handling' it for a while longer then!" 

Gokou blinked as the woman stormed out of his room, the electrical charge of her anger making his skin tingle in aftershock, even after the door had slammed shut behind her and she was gone.

What was she so mad about? Sure, he'd forgotten to tell her that half her task force had dropped out, but he'd been telling the truth; it was nothing that he and Piccilo couldn't handle. Though her command that they _keep_ handling it got him a little worried. He guessed Bulma wouldn't be getting away from Capsule Corp. like she'd been hoping she could. Still – it was probably a good thing with the way Vegeta had been acting. 

Gokou's hand immediately came up and he slapped himself in the forehead. He'd forgotten to ask Bulma about letting Vegeta out for some fresh air. Though maybe it was a good thing with the mood she was in…

Shrugging, Gokou threw the sheet he still had clutched in one hand onto the bed and then began retrieving and donning his clothing in preparation of searching the fierce woman out to broach the subject.

---

Bulma was getting ready to leave in her Capsule Plane when Gokou finally caught up with her. 

Glad that he had caught her before she'd left Gokou got her attention.

"Ah, Bulma?" He said, stepping back uncertainly when Bulma rounded on him, glaring. 

"_What_?" 

"Ah…it's just…well… I was thinking that maybe we should take Vegeta out…or…something." He trailed off at the expression on Bulma's face.

"Out?" She said faintly.

"Yeah…" Gokou continued, "I think it would be good for him. We shouldn't keep him cooped up in his room for th…"

Bulma interrupted him, her voice slow and deadly, "What, Gokou, makes you think that you know what is good for my husband?"

"I wasn't…" Gokou started.

Bulma continued, her voice going slightly hysterical, "And where do you think you'd would take him? The Zoo?! I don't even want to _think_ of what could happen!"

"Bulma, I…"

"Not _you_, or _anybody else_ will be taking him _anywhere_! Do you hear me, Gokou? _NO ONE_!"

Not even bothering to see if Gokou would agree with her, Bulma climbed into her Capsule plane and hit the ignition. The plane jerked up into the air with a loud roar and Gokou jumped backwards, out of the way, and stared after the retreating speck forlornly. 

Taking Vegeta out wouldn't cause all that much of a problem, would it? Not if he and Piccilo were watching the man and kept to unpopulated areas. Maybe some training would improve Vegeta's temper…

But Bulma had said 'no'.

With a sigh, Gokou raked a hand through his hair and went in search of the kitchen and breakfast.

-----------------------------------

End Chapter Five.

Read and Review! Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames Laughed at and used to warm my feet. Praise printed out and hung on the wall. ^_^V

~Justice-hime


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** DBZ I do not own, Nor these Char's either. And though I do bitch and moan, the best I get's this…er… beaver. *Holds up beaver*

_Author's notes_: This chapter co-written with Vanyel Ashkevron, which is one of the reasons it took so long (that and a supreme case of Harry Potter obsession that seems to have eaten my life). 

And thank you to _everyone_ who's reviewed so far. Hugs, kisses and truckloads of Pocky for all of you! It really helps so feel free to review and/or nag at length! (E-mail nagging is accepted!) I still haven't been Flamed (though I guess that's a good thing cause then my 'nee-chan would be jealous) so I must be doing something right, and I hope everyone that isn't very much into Shounen-ai keeps reading anyway. (I couldn't bare to actually write a Lemon and all close contact in this fik is written by my 'nee-chan.)

Vanyel's Notes: _Gomennasi minna! It's partially my fault this chapter took so long. The bases of this chapter was written up months ago, but since there was a bit of Vegeta exclusive stuff (real Vegeta, not wish Vegeta) I got the dubious honour of co-writing this chapter with my sister (mainly cause I've been told that I write Vegeta so IC it's freakish) and well, it's also my job to type the chapters up, and I've been to la~~zy to do so. Even my own fik's are suffering, but I've finally gotten around to typing up this chapter. I hope you enjoy minna!_

A Simple Wish 

**_Chapter Six:_**

It was easier to think now. Not so slow. Not so weighted down by the ridiculousness that had been inflicted on him. He still couldn't take full control, his mind was still fogged enough that it was virtually impossible.

_So he had to sit and watch…sit helplessly and listen as he said, as he _did_ those _things_._

_It was insufferable. It was mortifying! He shuddered to imagine what he'd been doing _before_ he'd begun to get his wits back._

_Then again, the present was bad enough. If it wasn't bad enough that he'd managed to garner himself a moment of brief lucidity and found himself hugging an irritated Piccilo – his _last_ moment of awareness had awakened him in _Kakorotto's_ arms._

_He'd tried to clue the fool in, attempted to let the man know that whatever madness had possessed his mind and body hadn't consumed him totally. He'd had enough time to wrench himself from Kakorotto's grip, give him his best 'what the hell do you think you're doing, moron?!' glare and grated out, _"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?!" __

_And the imbecile had simply sat there blinking. The complete moron! When whatever had been done to him was finally gone, he was going to beat that fool's spiky head into the ground!_

_And then he was going to give him a Senzu and do it again. After all, he could think easier now. He could see a little of what was going on…even if he couldn't take control and stop it. He _knew_ that that damned Kakorotto was there most of the time, and he _knew_ that 90% of his time was spent snuggled up against the taller Saiyan's side._

_Insufferable! Intolerable! And completely and utterly mortifying! He would get revenge for this – he didn't care who or _what_ had made this happen, he would get _revenge_!_

_His thoughts may have been coming to him easier now…but they were tinged with red, anger, revenge as much as they were tinged with fog._

_And the piece of him that _enjoyed_ waking up wrapped safely in Kakorotto's gentle embrace?_

It. Didn't. Exist!

*******

Gokou sat at the end of his bed, his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting in his hands.

Bulma's words played over and over in his mind as he examined them, trying to find a way around them. Why was Bulma acting like this? Anyone would think that everything that had happened to Vegeta was Gokou's fault considering how much she yelled at him. It must have been the stress. 

"Hmph!" He fell back to lie on his bed, stretching his arms out above his head and made a decision. He would sneak Vegeta out when his shift came up that night and bring the man back before sunrise. No one would know, and Bulma couldn't possibly find out.

----

Early evening came and found Gokou pacing up and down the hallway in front of the prince's room, waiting for Piccilo and worrying over his plan.

 The door to Vegeta's room opened finally, and Piccilo stepped out on light feet and gave Gokou a warning look to be quiet before he pulled the door shut again.

"He's asleep." The Namekian said briskly, then disappeared down the hall in a swirl of his white cloak, which was looking a lot worse for wear from the day with Vegeta.

Gokou stood for a moment and wondered if he should have mentioned anything to Piccilo about his plan, but then decided it was probably for the best if he didn't. The Namekian looked like he had enough on his mind without Gokou adding to it.

Slowly he eased the door to Vegeta's room open and slipped himself inside, pausing after he had shut the door to contemplate the figure on the bed. Vegeta was curled up on his side, his head cushioned in the crook of one arm, and the other hanging off the side of the bed. It was probably better not to wake the man till after full dark, he decided, and so he settled himself near the single, heavily protected window and wished the sun would set sooner.

When the sun did finally begin to fall below the horizon, Gokou glanced over at Vegeta and contemplated waking him up, then shrugged. Vegeta would probably wake up in a better mood if he woke up on his own. That didn't stop him from trying to hurry things along a little though.

Every now and then, Vegeta would stir, but didn't wake. Even when Gokou 'accidentally' dropped things every once and a while.

As the hours passed, Gokou moved closer and closer to the bed, till he was sitting right next to it. For a while he simply watched the sleeping man. He hadn't really moved much in all the time Gokou had been in the room. He was still curled up on his side, his head resting in the crook of his arm, but now the other was resting lightly on the pillow beside his head, instead of flung out over the side of the bed.

As Gokou watched, Vegeta stirred slightly and, without really thinking about it, he reached out and ran the back of his hand down the sleeping Saiyan's cheek, resting it at his chin.

"Ahhh… Kakorotto…" Vegeta's eyelids slowly flickered open and Gokou pulled his hand back and jumped to his feet.

"You're awake! Ahhh… I'm taking you out. Tonight." As he spoke, Gokou moved out of the other man's reach.

" 'Out', my love?"

"Y…yes." Gokou nodded and turned so he was facing the wall, "You should change first."

----

After a few difficulties, including Gokou being hugged three times by a half naked Vegeta and one argument over proper attire, the two Saiyan's were ready to leave the Lookout.

Standing in the middle of the room, Gokou gave Vegeta a apprehensive look, "You…you ahhh… You have to be uhmm…touching me so I can use my Instant Transmission…"

Gokou was immediately glomped, Vegeta's strong arms wrapping around his waist and his face contentedly nuzzled into his chest.

Gokou went tense for a moment, his first urge to push the other man away in a panic; then he forced himself to relax and lifted two fingers to his forehead and searching out the safest 'Ki' he could think of. Instantly the two disappeared, reappearing seconds later, thousands of miles away from the Lookout…

…In a completely black room.

"Ahhh…" Gokou hesitated, peering around him and trying to see in the darkness, "This doesn't look right…"

"Who's there?!" The demand came out of the darkness on Gokou's left and the Saiyan turned his head in that direction.

"Relax. Krillin, it's me!"

"G…Gokou?!" Light suddenly flared as Krillin switched on the light and Gokou shielded his eyes, "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the ni…" His eyes focused on Vegeta. "_What's he doing here?_!" he shrieked.

At least he'd meant to shriek it. Before he'd gotten more than the first syllable out, Gokou's hand slapped over his mouth and all that really came out was an angry buzz.

"Krillin," Gokou's voice became almost weaselling, "he needs to get out of the Lookout, and where else could I take him?"

"Anywhere but _here_!" Krillin said emphatically and glared.

Gokou stared at his life-long friend for a moment; then changed the subject.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Wha…? Ahhh…here. Well Eighteen…we… Well…" He blinked, "It doesn't really matter! Why don't you take him to _your_ place?"

"Wh…what?!" Gokou's eyes went wide, "Are you crazy?! Chichi wouldn't even let him on the mountain much less into the house!"

Krillin frowned, "Didn't you know? Chichi is staying at Capsule Corp. to look after the boys while Bulma's working."

"She is?" At Krillin's firm nod, Gokou grinned. "Great! Thanks Krillin, and uhmm… Could you not mention this to anyone? I'm not exactly allowed too be doing this…"

Krillin nodded, "Sure, Gokou. Now would you _please_ get him out of here? Before Eighteen notices."

---

It took till after they had finished flying the short trip to Mt. Paozu, and were entering the empty house, before Gokou realised that Vegeta had been unusually quiet during their quick visit to Krillin's. Normally the prince would 'attack' anyone and everyone that came into his sight, lavishing his wish-born love around without exception. Tonight he'd only left Gokou's side once they were out of Kame house and in the air; and even then he was staying close, sometimes bumping into Gokou's side as they flew.

Switching on the lights as he entered, Gokou watched Vegeta out of the corner of his eye as the man came into the house behind him, shutting the door once he was through it.

"Ahhh… Vegeta?" No response. "Are…are you alright?"

Vegeta looked up at Gokou slowly, his expression serious, and Gokou felt a twinge of uneasiness.

"Kakorotto…" Vegeta stared at him for a moment longer, then his mouth twitched upwards into a slight smirk and he launched himself at the taller man, latching his arms tightly around his neck even as they crashed to the floor. "So this is what you were planning." Vegeta nuzzled Gokou's neck, "A quiet place, just for us, where we wouldn't be interrupted."

Gokou's eyes widened, "What? I… No! I mean I…I didn't intend, I mean…that's… That's not why!"

Loosening his grip slightly, Vegeta pushed himself up, straddling Gokou's hips and staring down at him quizzically. "Then why bring me here, Kakorotto? Why did…" Abruptly Vegeta's expression changed, his eyes closing as if in pained concentration, "…Why did…did you…bring me…here, if not…if not too…"

"Ve… Vegeta?"

Slowly, Vegeta lifted a hand to his forehead.

"Vegeta! Are you alright?" Quickly, Gokou pushed himself up onto his elbows, attempting to sit up without sending the other Saiyan sprawling.

"Kakorotto… You're…worried about me…?"

Gokou's face creased in concern, "Of course I am! What's wrong?!"

Vegeta's eyes flashed open, "I don't need your concern, Kakorotto! Now get the _hell_ out of my face!"

Caught by surprise, Gokou fell backwards as Vegeta pushed him sharply, landing with a grunt on the floor as the other man got quickly to his feet and backed up a step. Then the irritated prince's hand lifted to his forehead again, and he growled, the sound breaking off into a slight gasp.

"Ka… Kakorotto? Are you alright?" Vegeta was instantly at Gokou's side, helping him to sit up. "I didn't mean to push you so _hard_! Really I didn't. Are you hurt?"

Gokou shook his head absently at the question, his eyes on Vegeta's every move. 

"Are _you_ alright?"

"M…me?" Vegeta looked confused, "Of course I'm alright. Come on," Vegeta was suddenly pulling Gokou to his feet, "let's go sit down. Maybe get something to eat – then you'll feel better."

Numbly Gokou nodded and allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen.

-

After eating enough to feed a small village, the two Saiyan's had made there way to the living room and were now relaxing on the couch, enjoying the piece and quiet.

Sitting not too far, yet not too close, to the man beside him, Gokou was leaning back against the couch, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind racing over the events of the night.

Here he was, in the last place he was supposed to be in, with the last person anyone would expect, doing what no one would think of. And to be honest, he was enjoying every minute of it.

His mind changed track slightly as he remembered the incident before they'd eaten.

Vegeta was gradually changing, his mind rebelling against the wish that had made him like he was so strongly that he was actually beginning to have small moments of lucidity. And that certainly wasn't all. That fierce will of his was also managing to dampen the effects of the wish. 

Gokou thought back to earlier that night when they had been at Krillin's. The smaller Saiyan hadn't even made an attempt on Krillin when he'd seen the other man, simply stayed by Gokou's side the entire time they were there. 

Gokou's thoughts were cut short as he felt a warm puff of breath against his cheek and a hand slipped under his shirt and ran over his lower abdomen.

"You know, Kakorotto…it's getting late." The hand moved a little higher. "Maybe we should be getting to bed…"

"What? Bed?!" Gokou jerked a few inches away from Vegeta's touch then took a breath and calmed himself. "R…right. Bed. You can take the bedroom. I'll ahhh… I'll just sleep out here."

Quickly, Gokou extracted himself from Vegeta and the couch and took the few steps needed to get to the closet the extra blankets were stored in and started getting what he'd need out of it and hoped sincerely that Vegeta wouldn't make a fuss.

"Are you _sure_, Kakorotto?" Vegeta asked quietly and Gokou could feel the other man's stare boring into him.

"Ahh…ahhh yeah. Yes. _Yes_. Very sure."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly as Gokou kept his eyes fixed firmly on his task, then smoothed his expression and rose swiftly from the couch and grazed his lips lightly across Gokou's cheek in a chaste kiss before heading to the bedroom, calling a soft goodnight as the door closed.

Gokou stood silently, his hands wrapped firmly around a thick winter blanket, blinking like an idiot and staring down the hall after the other man. He hadn't thought Vegeta would give in so easily; he'd expected a verbal battle at least.

Kicking the closet shut with one foot, Gokou walked back over to the couch and threw the blanket down before kicking off his boots, then divesting his shirt and throwing it to the floor next to his discarded footwear.

Gokou's eyes wandered slightly to stare at the closed door to the bedroom again and he found himself having to suppress a brief feeling of disappointment. With a frown, Gokou yanked the blanket off of the couch then lay down and settled it around him, firmly shutting his eyes. He had nothing to be disappointed about. So with that thought firmly in his mind, he drifted off to sleep. 

-

The moon was riding low on the horizon, shining light through a clear patch of the wispy clouds and directly into the Son household's lounge window, when Gokou found himself waking with a start, the feel of soft fingers running themselves lightly down his bare chest and pulling him abruptly from his dreamless sleep.

Instantly Gokou's eyes snapped open and he looked quickly around the moonlit room until his eyes came to a darkened figure standing easily by the end of the couch, arms crossed over their chest.

Gokou relaxed when he saw the familiar stance and pushed himself up on one arm, running his free hand through his hair.

"Kakorotto." The word was breathed out, "I didn't mean to wake you. I was just lonely."

Gokou blinked sleepily and tried to get his brain to function, "Oh…"

The two men remained silent for a moment, then Gokou yawned and, sitting up properly, hooked his arm around one knee for balance and ran his other hand down his face.

A smile, close to being a smirk, tugged at Vegeta's lips as the small Saiyan watched the other man pulling himself into wakefulness. The smile became a fully-fledged smirk a moment later, as Gokou's eyes finally focused properly on Vegeta and became wide in accompaniment of an unmistakable blush.

Gokou's mind was racing, attempting to throw off the last vestiges of sleep as he felt his cheeks quickly heating at the sight of the half naked man before him. A quick glance at Vegeta's smirk revealed that the other man had noticed Gokou's blush and in turn it made him blush deeper. 

Why was he blushing? It was just Vegeta. Well, a half naked Vegeta. But it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. Against his will the image of Vegeta, naked and fresh from the shower rose in Gokou's mind and he was suddenly certain that if his cheeks got any hotter he'd be able to fry eggs.

This was affecting him too much. The taller Sayian shook his head slightly and attempted to calm himself. He was still half asleep and it was messing with his senses. 

"Kakorotto…" Gokou came out of his thoughts quickly as he felt Vegeta's hand on his bare shoulder and the smaller man knelt with one knee on the couch, leaning in close. "Could I stay out here…with you?"

Gokou's mind went blank again, "Wha…? Out…out here? Wh…why? I mean… You… There…"

"Please, Kakorotto." 

For some odd reason, Gokou was finding the way Vegeta's fingertips were gently running through the hair at the base of his neck very distracting. "I…I guess…"

Vegeta's reaction was instantaneous. Strong arms twined firmly around Gokou's shoulders and he lay down abruptly as Vegeta made himself comfortable sprawled over top of him and began to nuzzle his neck.

"V…Vegeta!" Gokou protested, startled.

"Kakorotto…" Moving his nuzzling slightly higher, Vegeta began to trace his tongue lightly along Gokou's jaw and the taller Saiyan shivered.

"Vegeta. You…you can't…" One of Vegeta's hands was moving, tracing along Gokou's left arm and then moving over onto his chest. Barely even breathing, Gokou focused on the hand as it moved slowly, making small, lazy circles on the taller man's skin as it went, towards its target. 

Why wasn't he stopping him? And what was Vegeta doing with his hand? What…? For a brief moment the image of exactly what Vegeta was planning on doing with his hands came to mind and Gokou sat up abruptly, nearly hurling the smaller Saiyan onto the floor.

Catching his balance, Vegeta sat, straddling Gokou's lap and both arms now firmly around Gokou's neck. "Kakorotto?"

"Let go of me!" Gokou's voice was nearly panicked.

"But you said I could stay out here." Vegeta protested, tightening his grip.

"To sleep, to _sleep_!"

Vegeta almost looked as if he were pouting. "Kakorotto…"

"No!" Grabbing onto Vegeta's arms, Gokou started trying to pry them off of him. "I only said you could sleep out here, nothing else. Go back to the bedroom."

"You want too…"

"No! Alone. I'm staying right here!"

Vegeta frowned. "But, Kakor…" he paused then sighed, "Then I'll sleep."

"Huh?" Gokou paused in his efforts to dislodge the other man from around his neck.

"We'll just sleep, I won't do anything else."

Gokou stared at him.

Vegeta growled, "I give you my _word_."

"Ahhh…"

"Please?"

"Just sleep?"

"Just sleep." Vegeta confirmed.

"I…I guess…"

With a sigh, Vegeta let Gokou lay back down, then cuddled up next to him carefully on the couch, one arm wound possessively around Gokou's waist, and let the other man pull the blankets around them and then settled down to sleep.

----

Chichi mused over how peacefully quiet it was as she walked the familiar path to her house, enjoying the early morning sunshine and memorable fragrances that surrounded the Mt Paozu area this time of year.

The woman stopped in front of the door and stole a last piece of the peaceful air before swinging the door to the building open and walking in, intent on getting a few things she had left behind in her haste to get she and Goten settled in at Capsule corp.

Panting a little for the long walk, Chichi headed for the kitchen first, a glass of water the first thing on her mind, and then she left the small kitchen to cut through the lounge on her way to the bedrooms. At least she intended too. Pausing at the kitchen table, Chichi blinked and glared that the multitude of dirty dishes that covered it.  She hadn't left any of the washing up to do when she'd left; everything had been spotless.

Chichi's eyes narrowed in realization and she continued on her way to the living room. Her wrath about to settle on the husband that she knew was home when he was _supposed_ to be up at Kami's Lookout caring for that _Vegeta_.

Yet again she didn't make it passed the kitchen doorway. From where she stood, Chichi had a perfectly clear vision of her living room sofa, and who was lying upon it. Sound asleep and half naked was none other than her own dear husband. And snuggled up to him, equally lacking in the clothing department and looking quite comfortable, was Vegeta.

If the Son family had have been living in the city then the scream of rage that Chichi issued would have roused people streets away.

**End Chapter Six** (Finally ^_^)

****

Author End Notes: _Well so sorry to keep you all waiting for so long but my 'nee-chan was the one who actually got me to read my first Harry Potter fic and then I just got hooked!! But I promise to get the next parts out really soon. ^_^_

_Hope you all enjoy this chappy, if it ever gets posted because my 'nee-chan will NOT stop talking and it's pretty off putting…and now she's dissing what I write before I've finished the sentence. And now she's threatening me with a coat hanger. A red one. She's calling me names now; Well…I am on her computer __J___

_Well gotta go…and I am _not_ allergic to space bars!!!!!_

_Vanyel End Notes_: ^_^. All finished! And we even have an idea for the start of the next chapter so there is a 65% chance that the next chapter will be out _much_ faster then this one was. Also, if any of you out there in Fanfik land read my DBZ fik 'Bound' rest assured it_ is_ being worked on, it's just slow and a little difficult. I'm planning on a DBZ binge sometime soon to try and get my motivation back so hopefully it won't be long till it's out. (And she is too allergic to spacebar's. Ever time she started a new sentence from the corner I had to pipe up 'Space!') 

ReAd AnD rEvIeW!!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer**: No raccoons were harmed in the making of this chapter, oh… and I don't own DBZ.

_Author's Notes_: Thank you for all your reviews!! It didn't take me too long…Do I still get a cookie?^_^ 

Warnings: Shounen-ai (duh), and uhmm… well Shounen-ai. 

Special Warning for Chuquita: You might want to cover your eyes about 3 pages down and read with caution ^_^.V

Chapter Seven 

Warm sunlight was streaming in through the windows of the Son household when Gokou hazily, half opened an eyelid; and then closed it again twice as fast. The sunlight was warm, but bright. Drifting in contented sleepiness, the Saiyan tried to think of what had woken him. A sound maybe, or a bad feeling? Vaguely he recalled where he was; there shouldn't have been anything, or anyone, around so really it must have just been a dream. Snuggling back against his pillow, and pulling a miscellaneous warmth that was half sprawled across his chest closer, Gokou let himself drift off again.

_"**GOKOU!!!**_"

Gokou jumped sky-high, sending blankets, pillow and Vegeta to the floor in an undignified, jumbled sprawl, and spun around to face the source of the noise. His eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head, trying to dislodge his sleepiness.

"Chichi! I…you…we…what…"

"**_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_**" Chichi yelled, cutting him off.

"Do…doing? Well…uhmm…I'm…we…" Gokou's eyes darted around desperately as he tried to make his sleep fogged brain function enough to come up with an answer, "We…we…uhmm… You see…" His eyes came to rest on one of the windows, and the peaceful scene outside, as something dark and furry dropped from out of a nearby tree. His gaze snapped to his fuming wife, "Well…there was this Raccoon…" Gokou stopped talking immediately and mentally 'Kamehameha-ed' himself. That was the stupidest thing he could have said. Opening his mouth again, Gokou went to try again, but Vegeta got there before him, closing the gap between them in three quick strides he wrapped a protective arm around Gokou's waist.

"_Actually_," the smaller man said coolly, "Kakorotto brought me here so we could be alone."

"What?!" Gokou's voice came out in a barely audible, high-pitched squeak. "Vegeta! Chichi that's not…"

"So that's the way it is then…" 

Gokou's eyes were wide as he stared at his wife. The woman seemed calm, her body still as she looked down at the ground, her eyes covered by her fringe.

"You and Vegeta came here together, to be…alone." Slowly her voice began to get louder, "To _my **house! MY HOUSE!  Never, and I mean **_**NEVER_ had I _ever_ expected something like _this_ from _you_, Gokou!_**" Now she was so mad she was shaking, "I want him _out_! Get **_Vegeta _**_out_ of my home. **_RIGHT NO_**…!"

"Chichi." The furious woman was abruptly cut off as Vegeta suddenly took her hands in his, holding them close to his chest as he gazed at her sympathetically, "Chichi. I know this must be difficult for you, but you have to understand it's for the best. Please, Chichi, you know I love you like you were my own sister and I'm sure Kakorotto feels the same. I don't want to cause you this pain, but Kakorotto and I… We're in love."

  "L…love?!" Chichi said faintly and then yanked her hands from Vegeta's. "_LOVE_?!"

Gokou had gone numb. His thoughts, his very ability to make intelligible human speech had disappeared. He wasn't even sure he was still breathing. What was Vegeta doing?! He couldn't say these things to Chichi; it was the wish talking. Surely Chichi could see that? That it was the wish talking, and not Vegeta. Vegeta didn't know what he was saying! She couldn't possibly take the man seriously…could she? She wouldn't honestly think Vegeta was saying the truth. No, that was stupid, she knew Vegeta was under the influence of the wish, and of course she'd never think that Gokou would really be in _love_ with Vegeta. Ludicrous. It was obvious, of course, that Gokou respected Vegeta, considered him a friend; cared for him as such, but certainly not _loved_.

Of course he didn't.

"Gokou…" Tears had begun to well up in Chichi's eyes, but Gokou couldn't tell if they were from rage or sadness.

Vegeta had moved back to Gokou's side and wrapped his arm back around the taller man's waist as Gokou's mouth worked, trying to find something to say, but he was still too shocked by Vegeta's declaration.

"Gokou… You…you…" Suddenly the woman seemed to find her second wind, launching straight into her full voice, "**_You don't even try to DENY it?! Is this how much all our years of marriage mean too you?! You're _leaving_ me for _VEGETA_?!_**" 

Gokou finally managed to get his voice back, "N…no! Chich…"

/SMACK/

Gokou's head whipped to the side suddenly as Chichi stepped forward and hit him hard across the face with a resounding slap.

"I _never_ thought you'd do something like this, Gokou. _Never_! I…"

"Chichi!" Vegeta's voice was now a growl, "I know how you feel but I won't let you hurt Kakorotto."

Chichi was shaking, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Fine…**_FINE_**!! If that's the way you want it. _Fine_!"

Gokou didn't move, still in the position he'd been in after Chichi had slapped him, as the woman turned on her heel and stormed from the house, slamming the front door behind her with a deafening crash and leaving he and Vegeta in complete silence.

"Ka…Kakorotto, my love." Vegeta moved till Gokou could see him and lifted a hand to rest against the taller man's cheek. "Are you alright, my love?"

Gokou was in a state of stunned shock. It was far too much to be believable - Chichi had taken Vegeta seriously. And Gokou hadn't said anything, just watched as the woman slammed out the door and left. 

He suddenly felt himself filled with anger. What had Vegeta been _thinking_, talking to Chichi like that? Telling her those things as if everything he said was the truth! Did the man realise what he'd done?!

Gokou finally looked at Vegeta and slapped the hand away from his cheek, glaring at him coldly. "Vegeta…" His voice came out in a near growl and Vegeta took a step backwards, his eyes reflecting his startlement. And Gokou paused.

"Ka…Kakorotto?"

Vegeta's voice was hesitant and his eyes were wide, shining with genuine astonishment. A reaction that was so unlike Vegeta that Gokou found his anger drain away instantly. 

Of course Vegeta didn't know what he had done. Everything he had just told Chichi _was_ complete truth in his wish-clouded eyes.

Slowly, Gokou lifted a hand and rubbed at his forehead then pushed his hair out of his eyes. If Vegeta could see himself now he'd be horrified. His lips quirked upwards slightly as he abruptly had a mental picture of Vegeta grabbing an exact copy of himself by the neck and shaking him roughly, ranting at the top of his lungs.

"Kakorotto…?" Vegeta's voice was still hesitant and Gokou finally looked at him. Suddenly he despised this man, this _person_ who had replaced the real Vegeta and was steadily destroying everything about him, from the way he acted, to the way people perceived him. Gokou wanted the old Vegeta back. The man who smirked and made sarcastic, biting comments - who was impatient, and quick to anger. He never thought he would, but Gokou missed him sorely – wanted him back so much suddenly, that it almost, physically, hurt.

Finally, Gokou simply sighed and offered Vegeta a thin smile. They didn't have time for this. He had to get Vegeta back up to the Lookout before anyone noticed they were gone. At least that would be easier than what he'd already been through that morning.

And high above the Earth, on Kami's Lookout, Mr. Popo stopped what he was doing in startlement as, for no reason that either of them could see, Dende began to laugh.

-----------------

Gokou was hovering nervously. 

In the lounge. 

Of his _house_. 

_On_ Mt Paozu. 

He looked up at the clock on the wall again and counted. _3…2…1…_

Vegeta had now, officially, been in the shower for 45 minutes. _45 minutes!!_ What was the man doing? Building the bathroom before using it? 

Gokou fidgeted. He had wanted to have Vegeta back at the Lookout by now. Someone was bound to have noticed that they weren't there. 

Gokou glared up at the clock again, daring the hands to move again. They did. Maybe he should blow it up. He shook his head. That wouldn't help. Nothing would help the fact that Vegeta had now been in the shower for almost an hour. 

Gokou probably could have handled the shower taking so long… If it hadn't have been for the long, extended breakfast Vegeta had insisted on having before it. It had been _at least_ two hours now, since Chichi had stormed from the house in huff over what Vegeta had said to her. 

He'd tried to go check on a smaller Saiyan once or twice. But he'd never gotten further than the bathroom door before going straight back up to the lounge to wait.

He looked up at the clock again and could feel himself twitch. Exactly one hour in the shower. Vegeta would come out of the shower any minute now, right? He had too. There was only so much time one could spend under a cascade of water without turning into a giant prune. Gokou began to tap his fingers on the back of the couch. Maybe Vegeta was doing this on purpose. Perhaps he was trying to get Gokou to come in and get him; it was definitely a possibility. 

Gokou came out of his thoughts as he realised he'd been gripping the back of the couch so hard, that his fingers had gone through the fabric and that he was close to snapping the backrest in half. Slowly he forced himself to release his hold and then spun suddenly as he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

_Finally_ – _we can leave_. 

…Or not.

Gokou stared at the smaller Saiyan as the man entered the lounge, very much underdressed for the trip back to the Lookout. In fact he was still in his towel. And he was wet. _Very_ wet. 

As if in slow motion, Gokou watched as a droplet of water gathered in the hollow at the bottom of the other man's neck, and then began to slowly wend its way down his bare chest, glistening as it moved over well defined muscles and tracing the contours of his body till it's path was obstructed by Vegeta placing his hand near his hip.

Gokou swallowed nervously as he briefly wondered what it would be like if his tongue were to trace the same pathway…

Vegeta smirked then hid the expression before the other man could notice. He knew the look in Kakorotto's eyes – knew it for what it was. And he knew exactly what to do with it as well. 

Slowly he put his hand to his stomach and stopped the small droplet of water that seemed to have the other man so entranced and began to trace it's path backwards, back up along the muscles of his stomach, to his chest, then to the hollow at the base of his throat. Kakorotto's eyes followed the movement the entire time.

"Kakorotto…" Vegeta let the word leave his mouth as a low, barely audible sound and stepped forward slowly towards the other man.

Gokou's eyes snapped up to Vegeta as the man said his name, and began to step backwards as Vegeta advanced on him. Until his back was up against the wall.

Now, Vegeta let himself smirk. Pressing one hand to the taller man's chest, Vegeta pressed himself up against him and slipped his other hand around to Kakorotto's back, caressing him.

"Veg…" Hesitantly, Gokou tried to say the other man's name, but was silenced as two fingers were pressed against his lips.

"Shhh…" Vegeta said quietly and then pressed himself closer to the nervous man and moved his hand from Gokou's lips and snaked it around behind his neck, then buried his fingers in the taller Saiyan's hair.

Gokou gasped as Vegeta pulled his head down, catching him in a sudden, searing kiss. Vegeta took the gasp as an invitation and slipped his tongue into Gokou's mouth, tasting him briefly before withdrawing slightly to nip lightly at the taller man's lower lip. 

Gokou moaned at the feeling and felt himself leaning into the kiss, his lips moving hesitantly against the others as he slowly let one hand come up to rest on Vegeta's hip.

It was the feeling of bare skin under his fingers that suddenly made Gokou snap his head back from Vegeta, almost braining himself on the wall as his head slammed into it, and pressed himself up against the wall.

What was he doing? He had _not_ just been _kissing_ Vegeta. He couldn't have been. It was an illusion.

…Oh Kami! He _had_ been kissing Vegeta.

The other man was still pressed up against his chest, his eyes closed and a light smile on his lips. Gorgeous.

_NO_!! 

Gokou pressed himself further against the wall for a moment, then realised it wasn't go to move and, his eyes wide, lifted a hand and pushed Vegeta roughly away from him.

Vegeta stumbled backwards a few steps and stared at the taller man.

"Kakorotto?" He questioned incredulously. 

"G…get dressed!" Gokou glared at Vegeta, "Now! And don't… _don't_ say anything! _Just get dressed!_"

Vegeta hesitated a moment and then, his eyes narrowing slightly, stalked back down the hallway to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Gokou stayed still, his back still pressed up against the wall, then slowly slid down it till he was sitting on the floor, his head leaning back against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. 

It had gone to far. Much to far. He had to get Vegeta back up to the Lookout and…and then he needed to find somewhere where he could think.

--

End Chapter Seven-

**_End A/N_**_: I just want to let you know that this last part was written really fast and I didn't re-read it till my sister fixed it…so BIG thanks to my great sister Vanyel Ashkevron who was a big help with this chapter!_

(Vanyel Author notes: …Just _this_ chapter? *sob* I just had to finish typing this up for you tonite. Now I'll never have as many reviews as you.

_Justice-hime: *points and laughs*_)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer**: This chapter is in no way affiliated with 'KY Warming liquid'.

_Author's Notes_: *bows repeatedly* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry and did I mention I was sorry?? …For the lateness, not the chapter.

Sister-type Author notes: It's my fault. _All_ my fault. I take full responsibility for this chapter taking a small eternity to get out. All complaints can be sent too Silvers_shadow@yahoo.com . My excuse is that I was participating in this years 'NaNoWriMo' (National Novel Writing Month) and so I didn't really feel like writing on something else that would break my concentration for the NaNoWriMo (and DBZ _really_ would have broken my concentration). But now it's all over so, now I've recovered a bit, I've been nagged and bullied into finally typing up and spit shining this chapter. I didn't work to hard on this chapter this time though, since my sisters writing skills are beginning to become readable (^_~) and because I'm still half brain dead from writing my NaNo. 

I hope you all have as much fun reading it as _I_ did when I first read it. Some of this is simply _classic_.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (duh), and uhmm… well Shounen-ai. 

Chapter Eight 

The clouds of fuzziness that always seemed to be pressing Vegeta's consciousness downwards always seemed to clear at odd times.

He fought, always, constantly fought against it; sometimes he succeeded, most times he didn't. Most of the time he fought, struggling with the dimness around him, because he could see the fool he was making of himself and every inch of him burned to make it stop; but at other times the power that controlled him pushed his consciousness downwards, stomping on it brutally and leaving him, not in darkness, no; but in a placid place. He hated the placid place. It meant that whatever it was that had control of him was fully a part of him, because the piece of him that remained _'Vegeta_' was fully integrated into the new being he had become. It was like going to sleep, except that didn't even know it had happened until he awakened.

And it always left him at odd times. Sometimes lifting only a little, giving him space to struggle, and sometimes letting go completely, allowing him free rein of his body.

It let him go now.

His instant reaction was to take stock of himself. Where was he now? Who was he with? What was he doing? Was a swiftly bitten out rebuke to Kakorotto required? Did he need to extract himself from some unsavoury position?

Those questions answered themselves immediately. He was still in Kakorotto's home, he was with Kakorotto, he was _kissing_ Kakorotto, yes, a rebuke was _definitely_ required, and if this position wasn't unsavoury, what was?

He didn't seem to be letting go though and that was really something he should be doing when finding himself in this particular situation. It didn't matter if it felt _nice_, or if Kakorotto wasn't resisting, he needed to let go. _Let go!_ He admonished himself and managed to get himself to pull back slightly from the kiss. He missed it already.

No! No he _didn't_! Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan race did _not_ miss the feeling of a third class baka's lips against his own and he was going to prove it by pulling away _right this instant_ and yelling the other man's ears off for daring to touch him, much less putting his dirty, low class…

Vegeta's determination trickled off abruptly as the taller man hesitantly pulled Vegeta back into the kiss and moved to put his arms around him. Kakorotto's kiss was soft, strong and slightly questing. Vegeta had been thinking something. Something about yelling…about stopping…

Suddenly he staggered backwards, Kakorotto having pushed him away. Hard.

"Kakorotto?" He questioned incredulously, why the hell had the man pushed him? 

"G…get dressed!" Kakorotto glared at him, "Now! And don't… _don't_ say anything! _Just get dressed!_"

He was angry. _He _was angry?! Who did that low class idiot think he was, getting angry with _Vegeta_?!

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in anger then he turned on his heel quickly and stalked back down the hallway to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

The slamming of the door echoed in his mind for a moment and then, all anger forgotten as the fuzziness that was always with him re-established control, he started getting dressed.

---

Chi-chi was still fuming as she entered the Capsule Corp. building. _What_ had Gokou been thinking, taking that Vegeta to their home! How could he?! 

The dark-haired woman stormed through the building, paying no heed to anything around her and almost flattening Trunks and Goten as she stomped passed them to Bulma's office, not even noticing the boys as they dived out of her way.

"Chi-chi…?" Bulma had half stood from her chair as the other woman had slammed the doors to her office open and barged in. Now Bulma stared at her uncertainly, taking in the angry flush that was creeping up the woman's face and the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "What…happened?"

---

Trunks and Goten stood in dazed silence outside Bulma's office door after 'Tornado Chi-chi' passed through, just standing there, stunned.

Eventually Trunks broke the silence, "Uhmm… Goten. Do you think your mum…"

Trunks cut off suddenly as an enraged yell echoed out from the office and down the hallway.

 "Gokou did _what_?!"

---

Gokou still sat where he had slid earlier, his back against the wall, unmoving.

At a glance, no one would guess that the Saiyan was fighting one of the toughest battles he had ever fought. It barely registered on his face, and only the slump of his shoulders gave away that there was even anything wrong.

At length he took a deep breath and, lifting a hand to rub at his forehead, he sighed and looked around him. Now wasn't the time for this. He had to get Vegeta back to the Lookout before any more damage was done, and then maybe he could get away to be alone.

As if on cue, the Saiyan Prince strode from the bathroom, fully dressed and _finally_ ready to leave.

He paused, looking around for a moment till he finally spotted the other man and his expression softened.

"Kakorotto?" he asked uncertainly and, noting his position on the floor, walked over to him.

After a moment of silence, Vegeta knelt down beside the other man, "Kakorotto… Are you alright? Why are you on the floor?"

Gokou stared at the other man, as he knelt beside him, and frowned. What was he playing at?

Vegeta's expression echoed Gokou's frown and he reached up and laid his hand against Gokou's cheek. "Kakorotto?"

Gokou started, standing up from where he sat so fast that he ended up back where he started on the floor, falling with a dull thud.

"Kak…?" Vegeta started before he was cut off.

"We need to get back." He said getting up again, this time a bit slower.

"…Of course." Vegeta said after a moment of silence, obviously not pleased with the idea, and stood up.

"You…" Gokou closed his eyes briefly and took a breath, "Grab my arm." It was a command. 

Vegeta complied instantly, of course, and after a brief pause, where Gokou searched out Dende's 'Ki', they disappeared.

 Instantly they reappeared safely, hundreds of miles away on Kami's Lookout.

Or at least Vegeta reappeared safely. Gokou had miscalculated slightly and while Vegeta was on level ground, Gokou had appeared with one foot on a step and the other in mid-air. Taken by surprise the man stumbled down the step slightly and, ignoring a jab of pain from his ankle, righted himself.

"Kako…"

"Shhhh!" Gokou hushed Vegeta quickly and pulled him down into a crouch beside him, behind a pillar, and clutched his ankle unconsciously.

A few yards away, Dende stood with Piccilo and Mr. Popo, talking quietly near the garden; they would have to be quiet if they didn't want to be spotted.

"Kakorotto." Vegeta said again, quieter but ignoring Gokou's warning glance, "Are you alright?"

Gokou adjusted his weight so he wasn't leaning so much on his ankle, probably sprained, and said through grit teeth, "I'm _fine_. Follow me."

Keeping low, the two men slowly began to navigate their way out of the open area and into the main building, and a _long_ five minutes later, they managed to make it to Vegeta's room.

Sitting abruptly on the bed, Gokou glared down at his throbbing ankle and sighed. Today wasn't his day, it just simply wasn't. The only good thing was he was sure they hadn't been seen.

Dende smiled slightly as Gokou and Vegeta passed quietly behind him. So they were back were they? Well, he supposed he might as well go and see them, make sure nothing had gone wrong on their small 'field trip'. …After giving them a slight head start, of course.

"What does he think he is? Invisible?" Came the dry comment beside him and Dende laughed lightly, turning to the other Namekian.

"We should go see how it went." 

Piccilo simply nodded and began to lead the way.

It took some time to get there, considering the three had to walk slowly, providing for the fact that, instead of taking the most direct route, Gokou and Vegeta had taken the little used passages, which took longer, so they wouldn't be caught by accident. When the small group finally arrived near Vegeta's room they quickened their pace at the sound of a pained yell and when they neared the door they were stunned at what they heard.

"Ouch! _Vegeta_, don't do that!" It was definitely Gokou's voice.

"Hold still while I get this undone!" Most certainly Vegeta's.

"It doesn't _need_ to be undone!"

"Yes it does, I need to see how swollen it is."

"It's not swollen! It's _not_!"

"It is _too_. I can _see_ that it's swollen."

"_Aahhhhh_!!"

There was a low whistle. "Wow, it's almost purple."

Outside the door there was silence.

Tearing his eyes away from the closed door, Dende looked up at Piccilo, his eyes wide. Piccilo's expression was almost identical. Piccilo opened his mouth, drawing in breath as if he were about to speak, then sound floated out through the closed door again.

"Hey! Don't poke it!" A sharp intake of breath, "I said _don't poke it_!!"

"I just want to see where it's most tender." Vegeta said mildly.

"_Everywhere_ is tender." Gokou's reply was growled.

"Alright; hold still and I'll rub some of this on it."

"Aie~aie~aie~aie _it's **cold**_!"

"Yes, but it feels better, doesn't it?" Vegeta's voice was infuriatingly reasonable.

Gokou's voice was grudging, "Yeah… Actually it feels kind of nice." He hissed his breath in between in teeth, "Careful, it's going a little stiff."

"The cream will help; hold on, I'll put this on it."

"_Aahhhh~! Ve**geta**!_"

"Sorry." The listeners didn't think he sounded it, "But you didn't have to make such a fuss. Don't worry, I'll cover it up now."

----

Chi-chi was almost _scared_ of Bulma and the way the woman was acting.  Chi-chi knew that what she'd told Bulma was a serious matter, but somehow she'd imagined the woman would handle it better.

After her small explosion in her lab, Bulma had dragged Chi-chi out of the building and they were now flying towards the Lookout at top speed, Bulma was driving of course. Chi-chi was clutching to her seat for dear-life as the small two person plane swerved wildly through the air, Bulma, the wind and the speed they were travelling at all battling for dominance.

And Bulma was muttering, barely audible, under her breath. Trying to distract herself from the woman's driving, Chi-chi focused on the voice and tried to make sense of it.

"…_Bastard_…how could…_not_ going too…he _better_…_my_ husband…he _thinking_…"

Chi-chi closed her eyes for a moment as Bulma went silent suddenly, then almost jumped out of her skin in fright as Bulma finally screeched.

"**_What was he thinking?!_**"

----

Piccilo, finally having enough of listening, slammed the door to Vegeta's room open, ignoring it as the handle lodged itself in the wall, and froze, staring at the room's two occupants.

Whatever position the two men might have been in before Piccilo entered became moot as, hearing the door slam open, Vegeta had tried to spin around from his crouched position and had slipped, face first, into a _very_ red-faced Gokou's lap.

"Pi…Piccilo…" Gokou managed to stutter after a moment, but trailed off and stared at the floor.

Everything went deathly silent, nobody willing to utter even a small comment, or in Gokou's case, an explanation.

After a moment, Vegeta (who had already extracted himself from Gokou's lap) examined Gokou's ankle again and then gathered up the bandages and took them into the bathroom to put them away.

Gokou could still feel Piccilo's stare grinding it's way into him as he stared fixedly at the floor and, after a moment of attempting to endure the uncomfortable silence, he suddenly swooped, gathering his discarded boot, and hobbled quickly passed the two Namekian's and out of the room.

--

Gokou sat back, leaning against the steps that led up into the Lookout. Everything around him was peaceful, quiet and relaxing. At least it would have been, had he not had a voice, that sounded a lot like Chi-chi's, in his head screaming at him like a siren.

…Maybe he should just leave like the others had. Bulma would understand if he left, actually she'd probably be quite happy…ecstatic even.

But, could he turn his back on…on _Vegeta_?

Gokou was confused. Well, actually 'confused' was the understatement of the century; he was _far_ beyond confused by this point. When he had… _No_, when _Vegeta_ had kissed _him_ it had felt… Well it had felt _good_.

Was that wrong?

**_Of course_**!! His mind screamed in its 'Chi-chi' voice. But then… then _why_ did he want to do it _again_?

Before he could even start to formulate an idea as to why he felt that way, a rush of air and a whirring sound alerted him to the arrival of a familiar two-person plane. He didn't even have to _look_ into the vehicle to know who the passengers would be. _Bulma and Chi-chi…_

**_Hide_**!****Was his first thought and he didn't waste any time in casting around himself quickly for a place to get out of sight before picking the dubious safety of hiding behind a nearby pillar. Crouching behind the tall pillar of stone, all he could do was pray to any Gods that actually happened to be _listening_ to him that he wouldn't be, and indeed _hadn't_, already been seen.

Hearing footsteps, Gokou pressed his back hard up against the pillar which, he reflected as it crashed to the ground directly in front of the two women he was trying to hide from, probably wasn't that great of an idea; sometimes, he just didn't know his own strength.

Bulma hadn't even batted an eyelid as the pillar crashed down ahead of her and instead her gaze immediately pinned to the man she'd been looking for.

Gokou looked everywhere but at the angry woman before him; there was no way he'd get out of this one.

Quickly he flicked his eyes up to look at his wife and he suddenly let out a breathe he hadn't even realised he'd been holding in.

Amazingly, the dark haired women didn't look angry. She didn't even have any of the distressed air about her that she'd stormed from their house with earlier. Instead she had her eyes pinned to Bulma in concern.

Relieved, Gokou changed his eyes to the aqua-haired woman and took a step backwards at the expression in her eyes. Before Gokou could even open his mouth in a pitiful attempt to defend himself, Bulma launched into the rant she'd obviously been planning the entire way there.

"_What_ did you think you were doing?! How - _how_ could you _do_ something like this?! _What_ made you think that you had the _right_ to take Vegeta away from here like that? _What_?!"

Now Gokou wasn't the smartest person in the world, and he would gladly admit it, but he knew from experience that the best course of action in situations like this was to stay quiet and just let Bulma get everything off her chest. So, the Saiyan tightened his jaw and stared back at Bulma in what he hoped was an innocent expression. Unfortunately that _obviously_ wasn't the way Bulma worked.

"_How dare you!_ You can't even give me an answer?! Didn't you _listen_ to me when I said _not_ to take Vegeta away from the Lookout?"

Since staying quiet hadn't worked, Gokou thought he'd try answering.

"Bulma, I thought it would be good for…"

_…Okay, talking doesn't work either_. Before him, Bulma was turning three different shades of red in quick succession.

"**_What is wrong with you?!_**" she exploded, "**_Obviously you didn't hear me right! I said not to take him out of the Lookout and what did you do?? Hmmmm??!_**"

Bulma glared at him expectantly and Gokou simply blinked back, looking much like a dazed owl. What was he supposed to do? He'd tried staying quiet and he'd tried defending himself, was there a third option he hadn't thought of?

With a growl, Bulma suddenly turned away from Gokou's blank expression and stalked passed him and up the stairs to the entrance of the Lookout, disappearing through the doors in seconds.

-

Chi-chi watched Bulma disappear into the building then suddenly rounded on her husband. She'd almost forgotten her own emotions in her concern for Bulma, but now they came back with full force and Gokou was about to wear the brunt of them.

"Well?" She demanded, her gaze nearly boring a hole straight through the man. "Do you think you've done the 'right thing' now? Bulma is very unstable right now and _you_ are not _helping_. That's _her_ husband you've been toying with!"

At the last words, Gokou's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly. He was _not_ 'toying' with Vegeta! 

Gokou suddenly tuned back in as Chi-chi took his hand and he realised that she was still talking.

"...I want you home _immediately_, Gokou! I don't like what this…this _situation_ is doing to you!"

Go…home? No, he couldn't. He _wouldn't_!

Gokou looked down at where Chi-chi had his hand held firmly in her own and he smiled sadly, and pulled his hand from hers, holding them for a moment before dropping them.

"Chi-chi…I'm sorry."

And he walked away.

--

Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Vegeta, _her husband_, was asking for Gokou. And not just that, but every second word out of the man's mouth had something to do with the other Saiyan.

He hadn't even made a move towards her, not a single one since she had arrived. He'd simply sat down beside her and gently held her hand in his.

Something must have happened. Something had to have happened. It wasn't right. Vegeta seemed to be content to simply sit and talk (about Gokou) and neither Piccilo, nor Dende, looked harassed at all. Vegeta just wasn't acting...well like he had been since that stupid wish had been made. She had to look into it. 

Her attention snapped back to Vegeta suddenly as, for the fourth time since she'd arrived, he asked for 'Kakorotto'.

"…Is he on his way?" he asked.

"I…don't know." What else could she say? She suddenly realised she was very close to tears and she forced the lump in her throat back with shear force of will. The wish, it had to be changing or something, maybe mutating and twisting the emotions the Prince already had. Everyone knew how much Vegeta had hated Gokou before, there was no way what the wish was doing to him was normal. She thought of something and made a mental note to track down her wayward son when she got home and to find out the _exact_ wording of the wishes he and Goten had made.

"Well," Vegeta pressed, unaware of Bulma's inner turmoil, "I want to see Kakorotto, now!"

As if he had heard the demand (which he _had_), Gokou walked into the room and instantly had an almost _purring_ Saiyan Prince appearing in front of him and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

"Where were you, my love?" Vegeta questioned, not even noticing that his wife had suddenly gone deathly pale, or that there were two other people in the room.

Gokou had to hide a sudden grin; Vegeta could be really cute sometimes. Wait! Damnit. Did he just think that Vegeta was cute? 

The man obviously hadn't managed to hide his grin to well, because all colour seemed to return to Bulma's features, and then some.

"You… You think you know what's good for him, do you?" Bulma questioned, her voice shaky. "Then… Then go! Just _go!_" She gestured vaguely towards the door.

"Bulma. I…"

"NO, Gokou! You think you can handle him? Of course you do! You know _just_ what's good for him, don't you?! Well since you _know what's good for him_ then _go_!"

Gokou didn't move, his confusion at the command apparent in his expression.

Vegeta turned slightly and looked at his irate wife and then took a hesitant, slightly confused step towards her. "Bulma…"

"I…" her voice broke with the emotion she was holding back, "Take him back to your house, Gokou. Chi-chi and the kids have been staying at Capsule. Corp, so just…"

"…Go." Gokou finished for her. "Why- "

"_Get out, **now**_!"

Gokou nodded and grabbed Vegeta and started to drag him from the room. For the first time it seemed that Vegeta didn't want to leave, but the moment passed quickly and soon the two Saiyans were flying quickly from the Lookout, towards Mt Paozu.

---

As the two Saiyan's speed from the room, Piccilo watched uncomfortably as Bulma fell to the floor, sobbing quietly to herself. The situation almost could have been funny, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to think of it that way.

His eyes narrowed as he gazed again at the doorway the two men had disappeared through and he decided that there was a certain waterfall he wanted to visit for some much needed meditation. It was quiet, peaceful, and very close to a certain Saiyans house on Mt Paozu. 

With a brief, knowing nod in Dende's direction, Piccilo swept out of the room and followed almost the exact same route Gokou and Vegeta had taken as he made his way to his objective.

End **Chapter Eight**.

_End Author Notes:_ I'm still REALLY sorry for this being so late, *bows again* Please forgive me? BUT it's actually my sisters FAULT! She's had the chapter since September but she kept forgetting and then she wasn't in a 'DBZ mood'…so please don't hurt me - hurt her!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to update faster after this, and if it helps my New Years resolution is to finish A Simple Wish! LOL!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Please refer to other chapters cause if I have to write it again I'll go insane and steal it.

'Sister of the Author' 's Notes:_ I apologise for what my sister did to Vegeta. -_-; He's such a wuss-y pussy in this chapter. It pains me to type this out. It really does. _

A/N: But it's so amusing to see Vegeta like that. ^_^ I apologise for this chapter taking _so bloody long._ I went to sleep last night thinking my sister would never get it done and when I woke…_she'd finished it!! _WOOT!! 

**Chapter Nine**:

A week had passed since the scene at the Lookout, and what a good week it had been. Vegeta had been well behaved, and he and Gokou had been getting along fine.

They even had a routine. Each morning they would wake up; together, showered; _not_ together, and had breakfast; then they usually went for a walk around the mountain, going a different way each time. Sometimes Vegeta would insist they hold hands and he could get quite mad if he wasn't getting his way.

When they would arrive home they would have lunch and after that they would train. They weren't training for anything in particular; they simply did it to pass the time.

Secretly, Gokou loved the training the best. He would see glimpses of the 'real' Vegeta then and he found himself missing that personality more and more as time went on. Though there _was_ a drawback to their training together. If Vegeta thought he'd injured Gokou in any way then the rest of the afternoon would be wasted inside with Vegeta fussing over him like a ruffled housewife. 

In the evening, they would talk, mostly about the past, and then fall asleep; they hadn't spent a night apart. It was…comfortable.

_Now_ it was the middle of the night, about two or three in the morning, and Vegeta lay awake, staring at his 'love'.

It was great to be alone with him, but sometimes he could feel the uncertainty of the other Saiyan, he would pull away or…

Vegeta blinked suddenly, then his eyes narrowed. Where was he?

The Saiyan prince attempted to sit up, but was pulled back down by an unidentified source. Looking to his side he found himself nose-to-nose with his rival.

"Kakorotto?" Vegeta whispered more to himself than aloud, trying to convince himself it was a dream…or a nightmare.

What the hell was going on? What had happened?

Lifting his head a little he scanned the room, or what he could see of it. Where _was_ he?

Vegeta tried to sit up again, but it seemed that the other man wasn't going to give up on his iron grip. He studied the other man's face for a moment. He looked…content and…peaceful.

Vegeta tested the iron grip again then, deciding he obviously wasn't going to be going anywhere soon; he settled back down and was soon fast asleep.

-

Bulma marched through her living room, her mind clearly somewhere else as she tripped over the coffee table.

"Damn it!" The aqua haired woman cursed under her breath as she bent to pick up what she'd knocked to the floor and set everything back in its place. After the awful scene up at the Lookout, she and Chichi had returned to Capsule Corp. and, after a moment of awkward, tense silence had both gone their own _separate_ tasks.

Bulma's was to track down their wayward son's and have a word with them. Namely finding out exactly _what_ the wording of their wishes had been so she could _hopefully_ find out what on Earth was happing to Vegeta.

Bulma sighed lightly as she finally spotted the boys' sitting at the dining room table, gulping down food greedily.

"Boys." Bulma stated clearly in a voice that clearly said '_don't even _think_ about trying to run away _this_ time_'.

Both Goten and Trunks gulped audibly, their food forgotten as they turned to regard her with wide eyes.

"Boys." She repeated, softly this time. "I need you to tell me what you wished for; all _three_ wishes." Bulma pulled out a chair and sat down facing the pair, her expression earnest, "The _exact_ wording."

-

Gokou slowly opened his eyes, blinking to remove the sleep from them.

At first he couldn't recall what had woken him, but after a moment he figured it out as his eyes finally focused and he found himself looking straight into a pair of deep black orbs. He jumped a little, slightly startled, then settled back into his pillow.

"Vegeta." The Saiyan stated sleepily.

Just as he'd done every morning for the past week, Vegeta had woken up before Gokou and by the looks of him he'd already showered.

Sitting up again, Gokou ran his hand through his hair, then shook his head slightly to try and clear it.

"Kakorotto?"

Blinking still, Gokou forced himself to get to his feet and turned a questioning look on Vegeta.

"Are you well?" Vegeta asked softly, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"Of course! Just a little sleepy." Gokou laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Vegeta smiled and stood up from where he'd been sitting on the bed, then left the room, probably going to start breakfast.

Stretching enough to make his bones pop, Gokou headed to the bathroom. A good shower was what he needed.

-

Trunks and Goten stared at each other, each trying to make the other speak first by shear Will alone.

It was Goten who finally gave up and, turning guilty eyes to Bulma, began to speak.

"Well, T-Trunks wished that Vegeta was nice and caring, a-and that he loved y-you…" Goten trailed off, still looking at Bulma.

Bulma had turned to look at Trunks, her expression softening slightly. So he'd been trying to help, in his own way.

Trunks blushed slightly and looked down at the table, taking a deep breath, "W-well then Goten thought it would be more helpful if, maybe, you know, D-dad loved…loved everybody, so err… yeah…" he finished lamely.

Bulma's gaze flickered between the two demi-Saiyans before finally resting on an increasingly nervous looking Goten.

"What _exactly_ did you say?" She asked, trying not to snap.

"J-just, 'I wish he loved everybody'." Goten remembered.

Bulma stared. Not out of anger, she just plain stared. It was, when she thought about it, quite _funny_, though this was no time for laughing, and _definitely_ not in front of the children.

"Okay, boys. Thank you." Bulma stood calmly and walked towards the door, but paused before she passed through and looked back, "But don't think you're off the hook yet."

-

It was now mid-afternoon and the two Saiyans could be found _snuggling_ under one of the many trees on Mt Paozu. The morning had gone smoothly and the afternoon was looking to go the same.

"Kakorotto, what are you thinking about?" Vegeta murmured and snuggled closer.

"T-thinking about?" Gokou started. What kind of question was _that_?

"Are you thinking about _us_, my love?"

"_No_!" Gokou said a little to fast.

Pulling away from the other man, Vegeta stared at his one and only love in a way that could only be described as 'pouting'.

"Well, err…" Gokou was at an instant loss. Was Vegeta, the overly proud, completely ruthless Prince of the entire Saiyan race, _pouting_ at him?!

…It sure looked like it.

Pulling away completely, Vegeta sat Indian-style in front of Gokou.

"Kakorotto." Vegeta hesitated before continuing, "You know how I feel for you but…why do you keep pulling away from me?"

-

Gohan couldn't believe what had happened a week earlier at the Lookout. He had heard from his mother that his father was now taking care of Vegeta all by himself and even though the woman hadn't gone into details, Gohan had gotten the picture.

The black haired woman had been muttering under her breath at breakfast a few days ago and what she'd said (Gokou and Vegeta in _love_, and Gokou choosing Vegeta over Chichi?) had left him completely confused. He had no idea what to make of everything he'd heard; but he was about to find out. It was all going to be explained, by his father.

Gohan had managed to slip away from his mother and his schoolwork and he was now on his way home to ask some serious questions.

-

Gokou stared, unblinking, at Vegeta.

/_Why do you keep pulling away from me?_/

Oh, Kami-sama; were they actually going to _have_ this conversation?

"Err…" Gokou opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing intelligible came out.

"I know you need time to get used to us, love, and I've given it too you." Vegeta said. His voice was soft, but his eyes were intense, compelling. "But I need to know once and for all, Kakorotto. Do you love me?"

-

Gohan smiled as the familiar sights of his Mountain home came into view; still the same as it ever was.

The demi-Saiyan sighed. With all that was going on lately, it was a surprise he'd passed this weeks exams. He guessed he had his mother to thank for that, never letting him goof off.

Thinking about his mother, Gohan slowed down. He was worried what this entire situation was doing to her – she'd never acted like this when his father had gone away. Hell, not even when he'd _died_.

And the thing that really got him was that when he'd arrived at Capsule Corp. yesterday he had found his Mother crying; really _crying_. As if everything she'd ever cared about had been torn from her in a heartbeat with no hope of return.

And all signs pointed to Gokou.

-

"I…I…Well…" Gokou felt like a fish out of water. _What the **hell** were you supposed to **say** to something like that?!_

Well '_no_' would be a good answer, his mind said promptly.

_Yeah…_ Gokou looked up, into Vegeta's eyes. _No…_ …But he couldn't do it. Hope was shining from the prince's eyes, how could he crush that?

Opening his mouth, Gokou began trying to put together an answer.

"Vegeta, I…I _respect_ you and-"

"Is it because we're both _men_, Kakorotto?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

_Where the hell did **that** come from?!_

Gokou caught the breath he'd lost at the question and thought about it to stall. Well, it wasn't so much that they were both male; mainly it was the fact that it was _Vegeta_. It wasn't like it was just _any_ ma- **_Wait!_**_ What the **Hell**?_ What was he _thinking_?!

A warm hand on his cheek snapped Gokou out of his thoughts and he blinked twice before tuning into what the other Saiyan was saying.

"…We can't help who we fall in love with. Love doesn't care for gender, age or race…all that matters, Kakorotto, is that we cherish the love that we've found in each other…"

-

Gohan landed a little away from the house and breathed in the fresh, Mountain air. He missed home; it was always so peaceful up here…

-

"Cherish…" Gokou repeated the word in a kind of stunned trance, staring at the other man for a moment till he could gather his wits. "V-Vegeta, I…I think, well I…" Looking down, Gokou muttered something.

The smaller Saiyan smiled at this cute display of embarrassment and, putting his hand under his loves chin, slowly tilted it up till their eyes met.

"What was that?" The prince laughed, his hand now cupping Gokou's cheek.

Smiling lightly, Gokou made to repeat himself but was distracted as he heard a loud exclamation from behind them.

-

Gohan stared. And then he shook his head and stared again.

Right there, right _there_, in front of him, his father and Vegeta were having what looked like a _very_ romantic moment.

His dad was lazily leaning back against a tree while Vegeta sat before him, leaning forward to rest a hand lightly on the taller man's cheek; and to make it worse, they were smiling. At each _other_. Happy, tender, _sappy_ smiles.

He had to stop this! Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Gohan stepped forward ready to give the two men what for.

Or at least tried too.

"**_Oomph!_**"

Someone had grabbed him from behind, dragging him backwards away from the two men by the tree.

Once released, Gohan spun on his heel furiously to see who had snatched him from his intended path, and stared.

"P-Piccilo?" Gohan stuttered.

The Namekian stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing over his lips that disappeared an instant later as he focused on something behind the demi-Saiyan.

"G-Gohan, is that you?" Gohan heard his father asking uncertainly.

Spinning around, Gohan started straight into the eyes of his father. He didn't know why but suddenly everything came crashing down on him. What the wish was doing two everyone, but mainly his mother; hearing her crying over it all, seeing _his_ father do…what_ever_ he had been doing, hell, even the pressure of _exams_, **_everything_** just hit him, almost knocking the breath from his lungs.

Feeling Gohan's 'Ki' rising, Piccilo put a hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"Gokou. I'll talk to him first." He stated calmly and led Gohan to an out-of-the-way spot.

"I know what that looked like, Gohan," Piccilo began, "But you can't take everything at face value."

"_Face value?!_" Gohan began heatedly then snapped his mouth shut abruptly at the quelling _look_ Piccilo gave him.

"Mum was right…" Gohan muttered under his breath.

"You know your Father, Gohan. He's just doing what he thinks is right – or at least what he _feels_ is right."

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed at the words, the tension draining out of him slightly. Piccilo was right, as always. Damn it!

"What are you doing here anyway, Piccilo?

Crossing his arms over his chest, Piccilo studied Gohan silently before answering.

"I've been keeping an eye on Vegeta and your father."

"Why?" Gohan asked, without thinking.

"Because," Piccilo started patiently, "Your father might be getting in over his head. I've been watching him and sometimes there's this…" He trailed off, not quite knowing how to explain what he'd seen over the last month. He wasn't good with human emotion.

"This _what_?" The youth asked quietly, the tension in his body going back up a notch.

"Hn, sometimes it seems like its Gokou following _Vegeta_ around like a love sick puppy." Piccilo replied before he could stop himself.

Whoops.

_A love sick **puppy**_?! Gohan thought angrily. While _his_ mother spent her days worrying and crying, his father was out here doing…doing _Kami-sama_ knows what!!? 

Gohan spun on his heel and, before Piccilo could react to grab him, stomped back towards the house.

Gokou sat leaning against the doorframe leading into the house; fidgeting.

He didn't know what Gohan had seen exactly, but it can't have been good.

Looking up from his worried thoughts, Gokou saw his son walking, wait make that _stomping_, towards him and he scrambled to his feet.

_He looks just like his mother_. Gokou almost laughed aloud but stifled the urge and instead turned slightly to look into the house. Vegeta had gone inside to make some snacks and Gokou wanted to be sure the man was still inside, he could only make things worse at this point.

Reaching his goal, Gohan took a deep breath. He had never said anything bad to, or about, his father considering how much he had worshipped the man while growing up. The prospect was actually quite scary.

Steadying himself, Gohan pointedly looked into his father's eyes and tried to say something coherent.

"You…you…_what are you doing?!_" Gohan gave up trying to be mature about this. "Do you _know_ how Mum's doing through all of this? Do you even _care_? She's at 'home' worrying herself sick, crying all the time and you're…you just…"

Gohan felt a large pang of sudden guilt as he looked at his father, the Saiyan who had saved the earth many times, who had been through more than any of them, and realised that his father _didn't_ know. He didn't know what he was doing.

When Gohan had asked (yelled) the question for a moment, there in the man's eyes, had been the answer. Gokou was lost and was just doing what he always did. He was following his heart.

Gohan's shoulders slumped and his anger drained out of him suddenly, leaving him drained.

"Gohan." His father started tentatively, "I know what it must have look-"

"Dad." Gohan interrupted, "Just don't hurt her anymore." And with that Gohan took to the air, glancing at his father briefly with an unreadable expression before taking off at full speed.

Gokou stared at the spot his son had been in blankly as the words repeated in his head.

"I didn't mean too." He said quietly, softly.

"Gokou." The tall Saiyan started at the sound and he turned a confused gaze to Piccilo.

"Piccilo? Gohan just left…"

"I can see that." Piccilo said laconically, "Where's Vegeta?"

"Vegeta? Oh, inside."

 Taking a few steps till he was standing directly in front of Gokou, looking down at him slightly, Piccilo gave the man a hard look.

"Be careful, Gokou. This situation could very easily get out of hand." He stated.

"Kakorotto, I made some…" Vegeta stopped as he spotted Piccilo, glancing between the two.

"Piccilo." The Saiyan Prince acknowledged.

Nodding once, Piccilo turned to leave. "Remember, Gokou." And he was gone, leaving Gokou more than a little confused.

And so the day continued, Gokou forcing all thoughts of what had happened out of his mind and focusing only on himself and Vegeta.

**End Chapter Nine.**_ Yatta!!!_

End A/N: Okay, now I know I take _forever_ to update, even when I say it will be out soon, it never is. Well I'm going to put this fic on hold for a while because nothing is working out; I'm not where I was supposed to be up to and…Istartedanotherfic. *hides*  Please don't hate me. I'm still working on this though…

R&R 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DBZ...I'm just borrowing, but I promise to give it back when I'm finished._

**A/N: **Okay, I know I said this was on hold...but I just couldn't leave it! It's been bugging me everytime I try to work on something else! So yeah...here's Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10:**

Things had been going very well for the two saiyans in the past month. Vegeta had been especially happy that they had no more visitors and as for Gokou, he was just happy the other man had not tried picking up their unfinished conversation.

But ever since his confrontation of sorts with his son, Gokou couldn't help but feel guilty now and then, Gohan had been disappointed in him...and that hurt even more then if the young saiyan had out right attacked him. Vegeta had been...supportive in those moments, keeping more of a distance...it was nice of him. The Prince hadn't shown his 'real' self lately, but that didn't mean it wasn't there; though Gokou had found himself missing him more and more as time went by.

Staring at nothing in particular, Gokou loaded his plate with food and started shovelling large amounts into his mouth...things were really starting to get boring around here.

-

Bulma sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes as she stood from her desk for the first time in the past four hours and begun to pace. It just wasn't making any sense! If Trunks and Goten were telling to truth, which she could tell they were, then there was just no logical reasoning behind Vegeta's sudden change, at least no reason as to why his affections had changed so drastically. In the beginning his affection was all over the place, he was professing his love to anyone he happened to come across and now...now it had..._changed._ The saiyan prince no longer chased after people asking them to 'make love to him', he didn't pounce on the first person he happened to spot and he didn't even look at anyone else the way he looked at...

"Argh!" The aqua haired women threw her hands up in defeat. This.Wasn't.Working.

_I need a break_. Nodding in agreement with herself, Bulma walked briskly to the door and reached for the handle, jumping in surprise when it opened seemingly of it's own accord.

"Yamcha..." Bulma breathed out, "What brings you here?" She was surprised to see him, of all people, walking through the door.

The black haired man smiled sheepishly, a faint blush raising in his cheeks. " I just thought I'd come down and see how you were doing."

Laughing lightly, Bulma moved aside to let the blushing man in, offering him a seat before sitting herself back down in her not-so-comfortable chair.

"Er...so how are you doing?" Yamcha asked after a moment.

"Horrible." Bulma replied without thinking, regretting it as the man in front of her glanced quickly at the only exit.

_He's still the same_. Bulma chuckled._ Glad to see some things around here don't change. _She thought as he glanced at the door a second time.

"Can't be that bad, can it?" He ventured, hesitating only slightly.

Bulma eyed him sceptically, was he actually going to try having this conversation with her? After all, it evolved a girls _feelings._ _Her_ feelings.

Smiling lightly, the aqua-haired women decided to give it a go.

"It's just the wish, Vegeta...everything has got me so frustrated lately, I can't figure out _why_ his feelings have changed, _why_ he reacts so much to...to _Gokou _of all people!" And before she knew it, she was in full rant mode.

" Vegeta hates, _hates _him! He's always on about how Gokou's 'a poor excuse for a saiyan', they had been getting along _a little _better but _why_ him, _why Gokou!"_ She was up and pacing again now. " Is it because he's also a saiyan? I don't think so, the wish had nothing to do with race. Is it because of something Gokou did? _I don't know._ Does Vegeta find me repulsive? Is it something _I_ did or did not do?!"

Yamcha stared wide eyed as Bulma collapsed into the chair, sobbing into her hands.

_WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!_

Taking a deep breath the dark-haired man stood up, cautiously moving towards the sobbing women.

"Bulma?" He said as evenly as him could, crying girls was something he just _couldn't _handle...but this was Bulma, he had to do something.

Reaching out a shaky hand, Yamcha awkwardly lay it on her back. " B-Bulma, it's o-okay, yo-OOMPH!"

Landing hard on his ass, he stared wide eyed once again at the sobbing women who was now in his arms. She really wasn't doing so good. Putting his arms lightly around her, he begun to trace small patterns on her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

He would thank Krillin later for insisting he come down here today.

-

"Kakarotto?"

Gokou blinked a few times until Vegeta's face came into his vision, he had spaced out again.

"Huh?" Was all the saiyan could manage. He kept going over what had happened, what Piccilo had said..."This situation could very easily get out of hand" Gokou remembered. What did he mean?

The pair were now sitting outside the house, having just come back from their daily walk, Vegeta sat leaning against the house while Gokou sat a little to his left.

"We could go down to the steam if you like?" Vegeta tried, no matter what he'd said this morning the other man seemed to be lost in his own little world and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah..." The taller saiyan answered absently, his eyes now focused on the ground in front of him.

How would it get out of hand? Well, more then it already had.

Gokou pulled at the grass in front of him, his mind working slowly as he thought of all possible answers to his own question.

Worst case scenario would be the wish lifting early and the 'real' Vegeta waking up cuddled beside him, he decided after a moment, but for one - that wouldn't happen and two - how does that fit under the 'getting out of hand' category?

Was Piccilo saying he couldn't handle it? "Maybe..." He mutter aloud, totally unaware of the now-empty spot beside him.

But if Piccilo thought he couldn't handle it, wouldn't he just come right out and say so? The Namekian never cared for pleasantries. So no, that couldn't be it. And Vegeta had clamed down a lot since the beginning so there was nothing to worry about there, right? Well, maybe _after _the wish was gone, but in the near future? No.

Then, the others maybe? Gokou was pretty sure that things had gotten as bad as they could go on the Chi Chi and Bulma front.

But maybe that's what Piccilo meant, if anything was going to 'get out of hand' then it would surely have something to do with either of the two women.

Yes, Gokou concluded, it wasn't anything he was doing at all. He sighed in relief, his mind at ease for the time being, and stood slowly, stretching as he straightened up. "How about a few rounds of sparring?" He asked the thin air to his right and started heading towards the clearing.

When he didn't get a reply, the raven-haired man finally turned towards the area Vegeta had been sitting in earlier and blinked.

"Vegeta?"

-

Piccilo stood slowly as he felt the air around him shift with a new energy; someone was near. Closing his eyes the Namekian begun to sense around his general area and found an all too familiar 'ki' not to far from him.

_Vegeta._ What in the world was he doing out here?

_And without his babysitter, too._ He noted when he did not sense the taller saiyan anywhere.

"How dare he _ignore_ me!" And before Piccilo could register the yelled words, he was forced to move as a hail of rocks came tumbling down, falling into the stream below.

After a moment the Namekian landed on the newly formed island in the middle of the stream, his right eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Bad day?" He said mildly, looking up towards the saiyan prince who was slowly making his way down.

The low rumble of the waterfall was his only answer.

-

"Vegeta?"

Gokou stared at the empty space for a moment before starting back towards his house, stoping at the door way and yelled "Vegeta? You in there?" He waited a moment. No answer.

_Where did he go?_ The saiyan wondered as he turned to look outside again.

"He didn't say anything about going anywhere...did he?" Gokou cast his mind back but he didn't remember Vegeta saying anything about anything today.

"Hehehe..." He laughed nervously, he'd been too far gone in his own world to notice the other saiyan had even left, this was not a good thing. Vegeta _loathed _being ignored.

-

Landing softly on the ground, Vegeta dusted himself off before turning towards the Namekian. "Piccilo." He stated, eyeing the mass of rocks the other man was standing on.

"Vegeta." Piccilo was now a few feet in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

They stared at each other a moment before Vegeta broke their silence. "Would you like to walk with me?" And without waiting for an answer the saiyan linked his arm with Piccilo's and lead them down the path, heading back towards the house.

Piccilo could do nothing but splutter indignity as he was lead away from his peaceful waterfall, Vegeta had one hell of an iron grip.

And so, the two walked leisurely through the tree's, arms linked, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, unless you looked closely, then you would see the look of absolutely terror on the Namekian's face, as if he were being lead to his death. Which, he had decided, would be fine by him right about now.

"You know," Vegeta finally spoke, "we could have been good together."

Piccilo stopped walking. And breathing for that matter. _What?! _"What?!"

"Well," The saiyan started, urging the Namekian to continue walking,"you're strong, independent and I respect you." He said, not aware of the blush rising in his companions cheeks.

Piccilo opened his mouth to say...something, but didn't get the chance, Vegeta was already talking.

"But I have Kakarotto," a smile, "and no matter what he does I really can't seem to stay angry at him."

Piccilo was going to throw up, he just knew it.

"He's been ignoring me all morning, I just can't seem to get through to him lately." Vegeta sighed and looked up, his eyes meeting Piccilo's."What should I do?"

Piccilo stared at him, stunned. Was Vegeta, Prince of all saiyans, asking _him_ for relationship advice?

He looked into Vegeta's eyes. Yup, he was.

Piccilo laughed. Long and loud. This was ridiculous, almost surreal...and incredibly amusing. Vegeta looked away, maybe hurt by his laughter? He didn't know.

After a long silence, the Namekian sighed..._fine!_

_What _should _he do?_ Piccilo asked himself. _Smack Gokou up side the head? Isn't that what Chi Chi did?_

"It's alright, you don't have to answer." Vegeta said.

_Thank kami!_

"I just wish I knew what was bothering him!" Ah, sweet anger, finally, something Piccilo knew how to deal with.

"If he'd just open up to me! How am I supposed to help him when he won't let me in! Am I doing something wrong here!!" Vegeta had let go off his arm by now and was busy blowing up the rock piles surrounding the path.

"He properly doesn't even know I'm gone, damn it!" Vegeta turned slightly, having destroyed all the nearest rocks, and looked Piccilo straight in the eye before looking at the ground. "What do I have to do?" He asked softly."To get him to...to love me?" _Damn! _Piccilo couldn't take much more of this, Vegeta looked pathetic. It was horrible.

"He - " Piccilo stopped and cleared his throat."He does care about you." He stated and continued on towards the Son house.

-

Bracing himself, Gokou put two fingers to his forehead and started the search for Vegeta's 'ki'.

-

"Really?" The short saiyan asked, catching up with Piccilo and linking their arms together again.

"How do you know?" He added suspiciously, causing the Namekian to snort.

"It's a bit hard to miss." Piccilo said trying, unsuccessfully, to pull his arm free. "But I don't know if it's love." He finished.

And was it just him, or did Vegeta have more than a little skip in his step now?

"Thank you!" Vegeta said and, without warning, launched himself at the Namekian causing them both to fall to the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop.

-

Gokou appeared just in time to see Piccilo and Vegeta roll to a stop, Piccilo laying on top of Vegeta.

At first he could only blink in confusion, the scene in front of him slowly sinking in...Then he saw red, his body seemingly taken over by an unknown force and in the blink of an eye he was beside the pair, picking Piccilo up by his cape before throwing him to the side, discarding him as you would a used wrapper.

"Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked uncertainly, before he was roughly pulled up by the other saiyan. The taller saiyan's glare was like ice as he stared at Vegeta, _his Vegeta._

And just like that; Gokou let go of Vegeta, staring at his hands in horror. _What? His...his what?! _Gokou's eyes meet Vegeta's as the taller man took a step back, trying to put his thoughts together.

_Oh kami_, what had he just done? What had he been thinking? _Had_ he been thinking?

Gokou turned his head sharply as movement out of the corner caught his attention. "Piccilo..." He murmured, guilt filling him instantly. He took a few more steps backwards until his back meet the hard bark of a tree and buried his head in his hands; wishing the tree would sallow him whole.

_What do I do? What _did _I do? How do I fix this? _Can _I fix this?_

He wanted to yell, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs... And suddenly he got it. It was him, not Bulma or Chi Chi, _it was him._

Piccilo...he knew something like this was coming? How??

Gokou started when he felt a warm hand rest lightly on his arm. _Vegeta._

He couldn't bare to look at him, what he had just done was inexcusable.

Vegeta's hand moved to his shoulder and began to massage it slowly, trying to get him to relax.

What was he doing? Vegeta should be disgusted with him, acting the way he had, as if he owned the saiyan prince.

Without warning Gokou pushed Vegeta away from him and stepped away from the tree, everything was so screwed up, he couldn't even think straight. The taller saiyan staggered slightly before finally locking eyes with Vegeta, a mess of emotions going through him at once: Pain, regret, anger, guilt and something akin to love.

"_Kami_." Gokou all but sobbed, this wasn't happening! This wasn't real, it couldn't be real! He-he didn't care for the other saiyan like _that!_ How could he?! Vegeta was...was _Vegeta!!!_

_But now, and for the past few months, he _hasn't_ been Vegeta._

The emotional saiyan turned away from Vegeta, only to be faced with an all-to-calm Namekian. He saw Piccilo's lips moving but couldn't hear anything above the loud buzzing in his ears, he felt so confused, so lost...

Gokou took a step back, he had to get away, but once again his back met the hard bark of the tree.

He was trapped.

Vegeta's face suddenly swam into his line of vision, his brows furrowed in worry. He was talking, but Gokou couldn't hear him either, the buzzing noise now an over powering roar.

Gokou squeezed his eyes shut, his left hand balled into a fist as if he were in physical pain, while the fingers of his right hand went to his forehead. He concentrated as much as he could on the 'ki' he had found and opening his eyes, found Vegeta staring at him with eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. The eyes of the _real_ Vegeta.

Then he was gone.

-

Vegeta staggered backwards and, fighting a moment of disorientation, took in his surroundings.

He was outside, probably somewhere in the forests around Mt Paozu, and he was with Piccilo and Kakorotto. The latter was what drew his immediate and undivided attention.

"K-Kakorotto?" He took a hesitant step forward towards the obviously anguished man, "Kakorotto, what's...?" he suddenly turned a piercing gaze to Piccilo, "What's going on?!" he demanded, taking another step towards the other Saiyan.

Piccilo turned his gaze to Vegeta and stared at him in shock and, making a noise of disgust low in his throat, Vegeta took another step towards Kakorotto.

"Kakorotto...what are you...?" he began but suddenly where Kakorotto had been, he now was not. Vegeta glared at the empty space venomously, "Instant Transmission." he stated and turned back to Piccilo. "Explain!"

Piccilo stared at Vegeta for a moment, then comprehension dawned in his expression and he nodded slightly to himself.

"He's...learning some things about himself that he doesn't exactly agree with. He just needs some time to think."

Vegeta eyed the Namiekian suspiciously, "What does this have to do with me? And don't say nothing," he added, "I'm not that naïve."

"It's…complicated." Piccilo said slowly.

"Then _un_complicate it." Vegeta said, "You don't think I'll stay like this forever do you?"

"Hn…" Piccilo eyed Vegeta speculatively, "No, I guess not. How much do you know already?"

"Nothing." Vegeta growled.

Piccilo blinked at him in surprise, "Nothing? Don't you remember anything?"

"No." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "Hurry it up."

"You've been under the influence of a wish granted by the Eternal Dragon."

"Obviously."

"You haven't been...yourself lately."

"Stop stating the obvious and _get on with it_." Vegeta began to tap his foot with impatience.

"Gokou's been with you since it happened."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched, " 'With' me? What do you mean, 'with' me?" he demanded.

"Well he's..." Piccilo began but stopped as he noticed the expression on Vegeta's face change, melting from one of intense and slightly dangerous scrutiny, into one of mild confusion.

"P-Piccilo? Where's Kakorotto?" Vegeta questioned, looking around quickly.

Piccilo sighed, "He's taking a break."

"A break? A break from what? A break from us? What did I do wrong? When he showed up before I thought... W-where did he go? Maybe he went home!" In two strides, Vegeta had crossed the distance between himself and Piccilo and once again linked his arm with the other man. "We'll look." he stated and began to drag Piccilo back along the trail up the mountain.

---

**End A/N: **So glad to finally update, this chapter was really hard for me to write...well parts of it. The next chapter won't be to far away...no really, it won't!****

And just a little note that e-mailing **me **to update and everything is fine but e-mailing my sister and telling/demanding her to update **my **fik, isn't. She isn't typing out my chapters anymore, so please, _leave her the hell alone. _(Her words, not mine.)

Thank-you to everyone who has put up with my late (understatement) updates!!

Please R&R!

Justice-hime


	11. It's complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ - but one day, _one day _I will!

**A/N: **_English__DBGT is evil. After watching a few of the episodes on TV I have decided the English voice actors suck, they don't get into it the way the Japanese's do. It all sounds so...lame. And the bloody opening! What the hell?! And why does he have to go 'GeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeTeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' all the time?!_

_Was DBZ like that in English? I don't remember. (Sorry for the mini rant!)_

_On another note - I have never read any DBZ fanfiction (shocking isn't it?), apart from my sister's fic, and I was thinking that it sort of puts me at a disadvantage because I don't know what's been overdone and I don't know all of the typical endings or anything. So if I'm doing some of those things - _please tell me!

_I would really appreciate it!_

**Chapter Eleven - **

Krillin stared out his kitchen window, his expression clearly stating his mind was elsewhere; he almost wished Yamcha would come back - he was that bored. Of course Eighteen wouldn't be impressed if the other man turned up again, his wife had gone to great pains to get rid of him in the first place. Krillin yawned, "Might go have a nap." He muttered to himself.

Opening his bedroom door, Krillin turned to close it behind him when suddenly Gokou appeared in front of him, standing for a moment before falling to his knees.

"G-Gokou?" Krillin said shakily; the Saiyan looked like he'd been to hell and back...at least ten times." Are you a-alone?" He added nervously, taking quick glances around the room. When Gokou didn't answer, Krillin looked at him a little harder.

"Gokou wha-?" Krillin stopped dead as his oldest friend finally looked up, staring him straight in the eyes.

_What the hell happened?_

-

Drying her eyes, Bulma continued apologising for her sudden breakdown, she was so embarrassed. Out of all the people to see this, it had to be Yamcha.

She took a deep breath, " I-I should get back to work."

"Oh...y-yeah, of course," Yamcha replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I'll see you." He added heading to the door but stopped as he reached for the handle, "If you ever need someone to talk to...I'm always here for you." And with that, he left.

"Thank-you." Bulma said softly as the door clicked shut.

-

"Muuummmm!" Goten whined for what felt like the millionth time that day, "I wanna go see Dad!"

"For the last time Goten, **NO**!" Chi Chi said, her temper rising. The poor boy would be scarred for life if he were to visit his their home on Mt Paozu where Gokou was staying with that Vegeta, she sure as hell was. Nothing could ever remove _that _image from her mind.

Chi Chi glanced at the crestfallen look on her sons face, she would love to say 'Yes! Of course you can go see your Father' but god only knows what scene the demi Saiyan would be greeted with, she didn't even want to imagine what he would come back thinking.

Chi Chi sighed, she had been so sure Gokou would come to his senses and return after a while...but that just didn't happen. And she was sure that it _wouldn't_ happen, not after what happened at the lookout, maybe she shouldn't have yelled at him? He was obviously not enjoying the way the situation was affecting his family. But he made a choice that day, when he walked away from her, he chose Vegeta. That's not to say he walked away from his family, no, he walked away from _her._

And she understood why.

-

Krillin was at a loss as to what to do, Gokou hadn't said a word since his sudden appearance and it didn't look like he was going to anytime soon. The Saiyan had moved from his kneeling position on the floor (with Krillin's help) over to the bed, sitting with his head in his hands.

Krillin didn't know what happened and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but from the look in Gokou's eyes it was bad. Really bad. Krillin had never seen such a look of such anguish on anyone's face and he certainly never expected to see it on Gokou's.

Despite himself, Krillin couldn't help but think about what could have possibly caused this, perhaps Chi Chi and Gokou had another fight? _Not even close_, he thought. Well, then, what?

...Vegeta. _Oh kami!_ Had he somehow become worse? And how so? Was he more forceful?

Or...or "_Did Vegeta molest you_?!" Krillin blurted out without thinking.

Gokou looked up sharply, "What?!"

"Vegeta, it's him isn't it? That's got you in this state." Krillin said with slight triumph in his voice.

"It's... complicated." Gokou stated, unknowingly repeating Piccilo's words from earlier, "And it's my fault...all my fault."

-

Piccilo needed to see Dende, he had so many questions going through his mind and he wanted the answers. Now.

Vegeta had searched the Son house twice now and was in the middle of searching it a third time convinced Gokou was in there somewhere. When he finally emerged from the house, Vegeta looked at Piccilo, disappointment evident on his face.

"We're going to the lookout." Piccilo stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Will Kakarotto be there?" The Saiyan asked hopefully.

"...Maybe." Piccilo answered, not wanting to get the mans hopes up to high; the Namiekian knew exactly where Gokou would be, but he wasn't about to share that information.

They both took to the air, heading towards the lookout.

-

Krillin stared at Gokou for the longest time after he'd finished his story of what had occurred on the mountain - he didn't get it. The way the Saiyan explained it, it sounded as though Gokou had been..._jealous. _Over _Vegeta. _

Krillin knew he must have gotten the wrong end of the stick, there was just no way it could be what he was thinking.

Could it?

"Gokou, it's not like...like y-you..._you know_." Krillin tried to say, his voice hopeful.

Gokou stared at his friend for a long moment, he'd expected something a little than that. After all, he had just poured his heart out to him and that's all he could say?

"Krillin, were you even listening?" Gokou questioned, his voice not sounding nearly as tired as he actually felt.

"Yes!" Krillin said indignity. "Of course I was listening!"

"Well, then you already know the answer to that question don't you?"

The shorter man stared at Gokou disbelievingly, did that mean...

"...No?" Krillin answered, his voice hopeful once again. If he denied it to himself enough maybe he could convince Gokou of the same.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Gokou sighed; Krillin was going to make this difficult. Just what he needed.

"I-I mean, I don't get what you're trying to say...because it just can't be what I'm thinking Gokou, it just _can't_."

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking and I'll tell you whether or not you've got it right?" The Saiyan suggested, he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"Ok..." Krillin said, suddenly unsure of himself, what if he had gotten it totally wrong? And it was nothing of the sort, Gokou would be less then impressed with his theory. But if he was right...

"Er...actually Gokou, why don't you try explaining it to me again - just in case I got it wrong." Krillin said, shifting nervously.

Gokou sighed. Again.

It seemed he was going to have to spell it out for his friend.

-

Bulma tapped her foot in frustration, she still hadn't gotten anywhere with her research and her patience was starting to wear thin. She went over the wording of the wish in her head over and over again but there was just nothing there to find. Bulma had been so sure it was the key to solving the problem of Vegeta's sudden change, but, as she had found out, it wasn't.

But then, _what could it be?_

She didn't even know where to go from here, the best she could come up with was that Vegeta had just spent more time with Gokou then anyone else, but she knew that _wasn't_ it. Vegeta had only spent more time with the other Saiyan _after _his sudden change; so in reality she didn't have anything at all.

A knock at the door brought Bulma to the present and she stood quickly, trying to look alert.

"Come in."

The door opened to revel a mildly confused looking Chi Chi, "There was a message..." The black-haired women trailed off, seemingly having something of an internal battle with herself, standing there for a good few minutes before speaking again.

"It's Vegeta, he's d-" Before Chi Chi could finish Bulma was next to her, her expression one of worry.

"What? What's happened?! _If that Gokou did anything I'll-_"

" '_That_ _Gokou' _didn't do anything!" Chi Chi snapped in defence of her wayward husband. "Vegeta was with Piccilo most of the day on Mt Paozu before they headed to the lookout."

Bulma blinked. "Then what is it?"

"Well, it seems Vegeta has...err...disappeared." Chi Chi laughed nervously.

"D-disappeared?" The aqua-haired women said faintly. "How could he have 'disappeared'?"

"I'm not sure, Piccilo didn't really say, just that Vegeta had left the lookout unattended and he thought we should know; they're out looking for him now though." She tried to reassure the frantic women.

"I _knew _something like this would happen! But Gokou just didn't listen, he _never _listens, he should have stayed away!" Bulma paused. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"They don't know Bulma, they were having a discussion and then he was just gone -"

"No," Bulma interrupted. "Gokou. Where is Gokou?"

"Oh...well I'm not sure."

"Well find out!" Bulma shrieked, "He is _your_ husband! And wherever Gokou is, Vegeta won't be too far behind." She stated in obvious disgust.

-

Piccilo was not impressed.

He had better things to do than track down runaway Saiyans, even if he knew exactly where they were. It was the principal of the thing.

Vegeta would have no doubt gone back to the mountain, hoping the other Saiyan would have returned and when he didn't find him, he'd head straight to Krillins.

_This should be interesting. _The Namekian took to the air, heading towards Krillins. No point wasting time.

-

"Gohan!"

The boy in question jumped at the sound of his Mother's voice, standing up at once. "Y-Yes?" He answered nervously.

"We're going to find your Father, get ready!"

"Wha...what do you mean 'find' him? Isn't he at home?" Confused, Gohan followed his Mother through to the living area, waiting for an explanation.

"No, he is not at _home_, he left earlier today..._alone_." She added with a significant look toward her son.

"But, then where's Vegeta?"

"We...er...don't know. But that's why we have to find your Father - wherever he is, Vegeta won't be too far away." Chi Chi said, repeating Bulma's words.

"How are we supposed to find Dad?" Gohan asked, once again following his Mother.

"Piccilo said he left the mountain upset - where do you think he is?" Chi Chi said sarcastically.

"Krillins..." Gohan breathed out.

But why was his Father upset?

_What happened?_

-

Trunks and Goten blinked as Chi Chi, followed by Gohan, marched towards the Capsule corp. plane to meet a very irate looking Bulma.

"What are they doing?" Goten whispered.

The pair peeked around the bush they were hiding behind in time to see Gohan quickly board the plane as Bulma yelled at him.

"I don't know, should we get a little closer?" Trunks said, motioning to the bush a few yards head of them.

Goten nodded and they set about getting there without being seen. Once there the demi-Saiyans could clearly hear Bulma's impatient voice.

"_Chi Chi! _Would you _hurry up_!" She yelled, leaning out of the small window of the plane. "You're wasting time, at this rate we'll get there and Gokou will have left!"

"_Dad_! They're gonna go see Dad!" Goten said excitedly, almost giving them away.

"That means my Dad will be there too! Lets follow them!"

And so, when the trio took off, unbeknownst to them, they were followed.

-

"Okay...but I'm still not sure I understand, it sounds like you were _jealous, _Gokou." Krillin said after the Saiyan finished his story for the second time. "I mean, come _on_, it just sounds so..." The shorter man trailed off, still finding it all a little too much.

"Krillin," Gokou started, his voice slightly strained. "I _was _jea-"

"I get it!" Krillin said, suddenly leaping to his feet and pointing at the other man. "You were trying to protect Piccilo! You know you really shouldn't have worried so much, Gokou; Piccilo can take care of himself."

Gokou stared at Krillin incredulously, his mouth slowly falling open in shock at how dense his best friend was acting.

"No, Krillin. I -"

"Did Piccilo thank you for saving him?"

"Wha...Krillin you don-"

"I see, Piccilo was embarrassed he had to be saved! I wish I could have seen his face, it would have been priceless!"

"...Would you just _listen_ to me, I'm trying to tell you that I'm -"

"Mhmm Mhmm..." Krillin nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "But I would be embarrassed too, who wouldn't be?"

"**_Krillin!_**" Gokou growled, standing up and facing the smaller man.

"It's alright though, I'm sure Piccilo will apologise in his own way sooner or later." Krillin said unaware of the sudden flow of intense energy swirling around the other man. "I mean, all this fuss over something so simple - and here I was thinking you'd gone and fallen for Vegeta..." Krillin laughed at the thought. "I feel like such an idiot! What was I _thinking_? I have no idea, but you know what? It was starting to make sense, you know? You two alone all the time and the way you were always being protective of him - not that I'm saying it's true...just that it would have made a lot of sense. Both of you have always had this...I don't know, just your own little _thing_ going on, like your own secret or something." Krillin shuddered. "And the way Vegeta looks at you...it creeps me out. I can't believe what I was thinking though, I know you better than that, you couldn't feel that way for _Vegeta_ and what's mor-"

"**_KRILLIN! I'M IN LOVE WITH VEGETA!_**"

Krillin froze completely, one hand raised as he paused mid-sentence.

"Y-you...you...you..."

Gokou ran a shaky hand through his hair, the tense energy around him slowly draining away. "Krillin...I..." The Saiyan begun, not sure who was in the most shock at the outburst; he or Krillin. "...I..."

"_Kakarotto!!_"

Gokou looked passed Krillin in time to see Vegeta, the man he had just declared his love for, run through the open doorway.

"Kakarotto, I knew you loved me!" The Saiyan prince said, his eyes partially sparking as he wrapped his arms around Gokou's waist.

The taller Saiyan stood dumbfounded as Vegeta held him close, the mans hair tickling his chin slightly. "V-Vegeta..." He whispered faintly before his eyes focused back on the doorway. Chi Chi lay on the ground, half in the door and half out, obviously having fainted. Beside her prone form stood a very anxious looking Gohan and two very stunned looking little boys.

He made to step forward but stopped as Bulma came into view, her expression blank as she stared at him.

A long silence followed with only the contented sound of Vegeta's purring as he snuggled closer to his love.

"Does this mean we're brothers now?" Goten asked into the silence, motioning between himself and Trunks.

The innocent question immediately brought Bulma out of her shocked state. "Of course not!" She snapped, her eyes never leaving Gokou's. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But," Goten started, lifting his hand to point at his Father and Vegeta. "Dad just said that h-"

"It doesn't matter!" Bulma said, finally looking away from Gokou to look at the demi Saiyans. "Now go wait outside by the plane." When neither of them moved the aqua-haired women turned to Piccilo who was standing in the safety of the hallway, trying to look as through he wasn't really there. "Piccilo will take you down. _Now_!" She added when all three of them seemed reluctant to move.

Piccilo muttered something to himself before leading the two boys outside.

Silence fell once again.

Gokou tried to look anywhere but at Bulma and instead found himself staring at Gohan who was looking right back at him wearing an unreadable expression; Gokou quickly looked away.

Meanwhile, Krillin stood in exactly the same position he had been in when Gokou had first yelled, one hand still raised in the air, his eyes slightly unfocused and his mouth moving silently as he tried to form coherent speech. It didn't seem to be working.

Bulma took a deep breath as she prepared to speak and noticed, with little satisfaction, that Gokou filched; obviously dreading what the aqua-haired women would have to say.

She was almost sorry to disappoint him. _Almost_.

"Well, now that we have that out in the open, how about some tea?"

The taller Saiyan blinked a few times before saying, "What?"

"What's done is done Gokou," She said wearily, bringing a hand up to rub her tried eyes. "I can't say I wasn't expecting something like this - not that I approve of it mind you...and besides, it will blow over and everything will be back to normal as soon as we get rid of this wish." She finished, her hand now resting on her hip.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Gokou cried indignantly, the man in his arms tensing at her words.

"Oh Gokou, something like this was bound to happen," Bulma answered, shaking her head in a condescending manner. "And if it wasn't you, it would have been some other poor fool, don't you see? It's the wish."

Gokou opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Vegeta broke away from him, stepping into clear view of Bulma. "Are you doubting our love?" he demanded.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said hastily, "No...Of course not."

"Can't you see it just by looking at us?" Vegeta took half a step backwards and grabbed Gokou's hand with one of his own, "We were made for each other."

"O-of course you were." Bulma agreed placating.

Vegeta growled dangerously at her tone of voice and tightened his grip on Gokou's hand. "You're just jealous of our happiness!" he snapped.

"Jealous?" Bulma said, suddenly indignant, "Jealous of a _wish_? I don't _think_ so!"

Vegeta paused uncertainly, "Y-you keep saying that." he turned to look back at Gokou who looked at the floor, avoiding Vegeta's eyes. He turned back to Bulma, "What wish?"

"It's... complicated." She stuttered.

"Complicated? Did something happen to Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked concerned.

Bulma saw her chance and grabbed it, "Yes! He's been under the effects of a wish for some time now."

"A...a wish?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, it was an accident and it makes him feel things he wouldn't usually feel for people."

"Bulma," Gokou said with growing agitation, "what are you...?"

The aqua-haired woman stared at Gokou meaningfully, "I think it's better for Vegeta to hear this, don't _you_?" she said firmly then turned her gaze back to Vegeta. "So, Vegeta..." she continued gently, "because of the wish, Gokou can't _really_ be in love with you."

"He...he doesn't...?" Vegeta suddenly turned back to Gokou, his expression slightly pleading. "Y-you don't love me? T-that's not true, right? She's lying, right?"

Gokou kept his gaze fixed on Bulma, "Bulma..." he began, growling the name out between clenched teeth.

"Of _course_ not!" Bulma said loudly, straight over Gokou, "I wouldn't _lie_. He _doesn't_ love you; he just thinks he does because of the wish. Why do you think he tried to leave you? He _knows_ he doesn't really love you but he can't help it because of the wish. Do you understand now, Vegeta? Being around him so much, you're only making him unhappy and forcing him to love you. You should come home." she added firmly. "To Capsule Corp. where your family is."

As Bulma spoke, Gokou was getting madder and madder until he was literally seeing red. How dare she! She was deliberately _lying_ to Vegeta, manipulating him for her own ends. He could understand that she wanted her husband back. He could even understand that she probably hated Gokou now for how much the other Saiyan had clung to the taller man after the wish had been made. But he didn't...just _couldn't_ understand why she would lie to Vegeta and be so cruel as to _belittle_ Gokou's own feelings like she was. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to...wanted to...

He was jerked out of his angry thoughts suddenly by the taste of copper in his mouth and it took him a moment to realise that he had bitten through his bottom lip.

"K-Kakarotto...?"

Gokou switched his gaze from Bulma to Vegeta and met the man's bewildered and slightly pained gaze. It was then that he realised that he still had Vegeta's hand in his own and he was holding it in a grip that could have easily crushed a mountain to dust.

He eased his grip on Vegeta's hand and turned his eyes back to Bulma. "That's...not true." he said lowly.

"Gokou!" Bulma took a step forward, her hand raised slightly. "He deserves to be with his family. You can't _possibly_ love him, the wish..."

"_Stop it!_" Gokou tightened his grip on Vegeta's hand again without even realising it and pulled the man closer to him, "Stop lying to him! I _know_ you want him to go home, Bulma, but that's no reason to lie!"

"I'm not..."

Gokou growled in annoyance and then turned the shorter man towards him and put his free hand on his shoulder. "The wish was cast on _you_, Vegeta. Trunks and Goten..."

"Gokou, stop it! Vegeta, don't listen to him!" Bulma took another step forward and Gokou snapped his gaze back to her, his eyes angrier than she'd ever seen them.

"I said stop it, Bulma! That's enough! The last thing Vegeta needs right now is for someone as close to him as you are to be lying to him when what he really needs is their support. You have no _right_ to lie to him."

"But if I don't then he'll think that..."

"What?! That I actually _love_ him? Even though it's true?"

"Gokou, you can't-"

"_It's true_! You can deny it all you like, you can even blame it on the wish if you want too, but that has _nothing_ to do with me! Everything I'm feeling, I'm feeling because _that's_ the way I feel! No matter what you say, _I love Vegeta_. You can't change that."

"But..." Bulma narrowed her eyes, "What about Chi Chi? Your _wife_."

"I...that's..." Gokou lowered his eyes to the floor for a moment then lifted them again, "Chi Chi already knows and I think...she understands. Bulma, I can't change the way I feel; don't try and make me."

"I...I..." Bulma had tears in her eyes as she stared at Gokou in frustration, "I..."

"_I_," Vegeta suddenly said over the top of her, "think you people need to tell me what the _hell_ is going on here."

"Vegeta!" Gokou exclaimed, staring at the smaller man.

"V-Vegeta...? What...?" Bulma's expression changed to one of confusion.

"I'm glad you both remember who I am!" The saiyan snapped and stepped back slightly so he could catch them both in a fierce glare. "Now what's _going **on**_?!"

"Oh..." Gokou put his free hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "W-we were just talking a-about err...you know...stuff..."

Vegeta turned the full heat of his gaze onto Gokou, "_Stuff_." he repeated, very precisely.

"Ahh...ahhh...yeah...stuff...just...stuff..."

"_Just_ stuff."

"Yeah...just stuff..."

"Wish stuff?"

"Yeah, wish stuf-" Gokou stopped, "Err..."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "_What_, exactly, did Trunks and Goten do?"

"Trunks and Goten..."

"Vegeta..." Bulma suddenly seemed to come out of her initial shock, "Vegeta, is that really...really _you_?"

Vegeta turned his head in her direction with annoyance, "Of course it's me, stupid woman! Who else would it be!?"

"But...but you're...you're _normal_!"

Vegeta scowled and turned back to Gokou, growling, "What did Trunks and Goten do?"

"Oh...they...they just..." Gokou began hesitantly, but was interrupted by Bulma.

"No! Don't you tell him _anything_ until you explain to me _why he's normal_!"

"I-it happens, from time-to-time..."

"It _happens_ from time-to-time?!" Bulma exclaimed, "What do you _mean_ 'it happens from time-to-time'?!"

"W-well, sometimes he just goes like this, back to normal." Gokou tried to explain quickly.

"He...he...." Bulma's hands curled into tight fists, "_Why didn't you tell me this?!_"

"Well...you said not to disturb you unless it was important...I didn't think..."

"_You didn't think it was important_?!" The woman exclaimed incredulously. "How could you not think it was important?!"

"Well you seemed so angry last time...I thought you wouldn't want to know..."

Bulma's breathing was coming in deep gasps and she had to shut her eyes to force herself to focus. "You didn't think...I'd want to know...that my _husband_...was turning back to _normal_?!"

Vegeta's eyes were suddenly on her, gleaming with suppressed fury, "Woman!" he growled, "No one _cares_ what you want to, or seem to think you _should_ have known. This doesn't concern you, now get out of my sight!" He turned his back on her and glared at Gokou, "What do Trunks and Goten have to do with this wish?!" he demanded.

"T-Trunks and Goten..." Gokou began, but found he couldn't take his gaze from Bulma. The woman suddenly looked like she was about to burst into tears at any second, "They....they... B-Bulma...?"

Bulma looked up long enough to meet Gokou's eyes, then suddenly turned and, pushing passed a stunned looking Gohan, fled out the door.

Gokou managed to take two steps after her before Vegeta planted a hand firmly on his chest and stopped him.

"I...I'll go after her..." Gokou looked over at Krillin appreciatively as the man ran from the room after the distressed woman then turned back to Vegeta.

"V-Vegeta...Trunks and Goten...they didn't mean too. They were just trying to help...so you shouldn't be hard on them..."

"T-Trunks and Goten?" Vegeta stared up at Gokou in confusion, "What are you talking about? Where did Bulma and Krillin go? K-Kakarotto? What's going on?"

"Err..." Gokou paused, trying to get his mind to realine to the situation. "W-what do you remember?"

"Remember? B-Bulma was saying...saying that...saying you d-didn't...that you didn't really lo-"

"It was a misunderstanding." Gokou cut him off, his voice firm.

"A misunderstanding?" The wish bound Saiyan said hopefully. "You mean you really _do_ love me?"

"Ahhh...okay." Gokou said nervously.

Vegeta's eyebrows drew together as he frowned, "Kakar-?" He began in confusion.

"Gohan!" Gokou said suddenly turning to the boy still standing in the doorway. "What are you still doing here?"

Gohan pointed to himself as if to make sure his Father was talking to him, "Me?" He asked. "Well...I-I'm still...you see Mum...and she...y-yeah, I'm still here."

"So, how have you been?" Gokou questioned awkwardly, trying to ignore the growing pressure of the hand tightening around his own.

Gohan sheepishly put a hand behind his head, "Yeah...umm...good, I've been good. Passed my exams." He added.

"Really? That's good..." Gokou shifted his arm uncomfortably, "Uhm...your Mum will be happy."

"Y-yeah...she was."

"A-and how's she been?"

"Kakarotto..." The low growl came from Vegeta and Gokou avoided his gaze.

"Oh...well maybe we've been here long enough..." He said wretchedly, "You'll get your mum home safe...right?"

"Yeah, Dad. Sure."

"Good. We'll err...be going then. Uhmm...bye..."

Gokou barely got the words out before Vegeta pulled him firmly by the hand he still held to the open window and they flew out it on their way to Mt Paozu.

Directly below the window, Piccilo crossed his arms over his chest and watched the two go, his expression unreadable.

------------------------------

**End A/N:** _Well...that was...er...interesting. You see, the last chapter screwed up all my plans for the rest of the fic so everything from then on The ending has even changed now (for like the...sixth time)._

_A BIG thank-you to my sister for helping me (again) with the Real Vegeta, who I _cannot _write to save myself and for her ever annoying chatter (and Flu inspired 'Muttly' laugh) that kept putting me off and making me do the most horrible spelling mistakes imaginable!_

_Thank-you to all who reviewed! I love you all!_

Please R&R!

Justice-hime


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: _I still don't own it._

Chapter Twelve:

Bulma fled from the house, barely even seeing her surroundings as she boarded her Capsule crop. plane and took off. She wasn't even sure which direction she was headed in, all she could think of were the harsh words Vegeta had said to her, to _her_, his _wife_. After everything they had gone through together you would think he would at least acknowledge her as part of his life by now; but even that seemed too much for him to give. He hadn't even respected her enough to stick around on their wedding day! It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but instead it turned out to be one of the worst and from then on her life had steadily worsened. They had a child together for Kami's sake! Why did he have to be like that all the time!

Bulma blinked furiously, tears streaming down her face as she continued on her path.

She knew Vegeta had been reluctant with the idea of marriage but he had never _said _anything - what did he expect her to do? Go off and marry someone else? Wait for him too decided what the _hell_ it is he wanted?! Sure, it had been her to bring up the idea of marriage and she had taken the initiative to make all the plans before really confirming it with him but he had stood in front of Dende, in front of all their friends and family, and said _yes_. Yes to marrying her.

Bulma eyes suddenly filled with tears at her next thought.

Vegeta...Vegeta never said yes.

Bulma burst into tears, sobs racking her body and the plane jerking violently before she hastily set it right. She couldn't believe it, she had been so blind and Vegeta had never said anything, leading her to believe the impossible: That he truly loved her.

B-but then why? Why didn't he _say _anything?

Bulma thought back to the wedding day; she had been so scared he would say no that she didn't even tell him about their wedding until the day had arrived, and even then it hadn't been _her _that told him. She had sent Gokou to the other Saiyans room with Vegeta's suit in hand and hoped for the best. Gokou had come back with the promise that Vegeta would be ready soon.

And that had been that. Bulma hadn't told Gokou that Vegeta didn't know about the wedding and he still hadn't looked like he'd known that fact after he had come back.

If Vegeta hadn't wanted to be there, how had Gokou changed his mind?

The aqua-haired woman sobbed disconsolately into the steering wheel barely registering as the plane, once again, weaved dangerously in the sky. How could she have let this happen? Had she been so desperate to marry Vegeta, to hold on to him, that she couldn't see it was hopeless?

But how was she supposed to know it was hopeless? How was she supposed to lose hope and finally give _in_ when Vegeta had shown _up_ to the wedding? If he hadn't wanted too... If he _hadn't_ wanted to be there... She thumped the steering wheel weakly in frustration. If Vegeta hadn't wanted to be at their wedding then _what had Gokou said to convince him to go?_ What had he _done_? And why would Vegeta have even _listened_ to him? Why would he...

Bulma's thoughts trailed off as the one thing she hadn't been able to figure out, hit her. The wish...the reason Vegeta's feelings towards Gokou had been the ones to become so strong.

Vegeta had feelings for Gokou before the wish.

"_Oh Kami_..." Bulma half sobbed, her hands shaking so hard the plane jerked once again.

H-how did she not see it before? It was as plain as day. Almost the only words out of her husbands mouth since they had meet had been Kakarotto this and Kakarotto that, everything would always come back to _him_. Everything, _always_, whether it was fighting, training, talking, even just _living_, had somehow become focused on 'Kakarotto'.

How did I not see it! Bulma thought angrily. Vegeta was all but obsessed with the other Saiyan and all the wish was really doing was making a way for him to express those hidden feelings while at the same time augmenting them.

She had struggled so hard not to lose him never realising that she never had him to begin with.

She felt so lost now, if she didn't have Vegeta...

Bulma pulled herself out of her thoughts and for the first time looked at her surroundings realising she was close to home. She navigated her way back to the Capsule crop. building quickly and then, after landing, staggered inside.

-

Gokou avoided Vegeta's eyes and stepped to the side of the kitchen, nervously pulling a pot down from it's hook on the wall and then walked over to the stove, putting the empty pot down on the range.

"Kaka-"

"Vegeta! Could you hand me the small ladle? It's in the second draw!" Gokou said quickly, and began to pour water into the pot.

The ladle slammed into the bench beside Gokou with enough force to dent the wood of the bench and he caught a brief look at Vegeta's expression out of the corner of his eye. He flinched slightly and tightened his jaw, keeping his eyes very firmly on the pot before him as he sprinkled seasonings into it.

"Kakaro-" Vegeta tried again.

"Grab that bag for me, please?" Gokou asked pointing to the plastic bag sitting on the dinner table, effectively stopping whatever Vegeta had been about to say. The bag of vegetables hit him in the back of the head, almost sending him tumbling face-first into the newly boiling pot of water before him.

Gokou righted himself and took the vegetables out of the bag before cutting them up and adding them to the pot, all the while trying to ignore the intense glare Vegeta was sending his way.

"Kakarot-"

"Why don't you go sit down? The food will be ready soon." Gokou interrupted for the third time and without waiting for a reply turned away and continued on with his task.

Vegeta noisily pulled the chair out from the table, scraping it along the floor before slamming it down to face the direction of the kitchen and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to talk." He stated, uninterrupted this time.

Gokou froze at the other mans words, his hand tightening around the plate he was holding, "Talk?" He replied his voice slightly uneven.

"_Yes_." Vegeta said forcefully.

"Ahh..." The taller Saiyan set the dinner plate down on the counter and turned slowly to face Vegeta, "About what?" Gokou asked lightly, trying to look confused.

"'About what'?!" Vegeta snapped, repeating the other mans words - only louder. "What do you_ think_, Kakarotto?!"

"L-listen, Vegeta." Gokou started, looking intently at his hands, "I think it's better if we both sit down and have this meal, t-then we ca-"

"_No_." Vegeta growled, standing up."We are going to talk _now_."

Gokou looked up suddenly; it sounded like...like the _real _Vegeta, "V-Vegeta?" He questioned uncertainly.

The smaller Saiyan sighed, "Kakarotto...I-I don't understand what's going on, one minute you say you love me, the next you won't even _look_ at me..." Vegeta moved the small distance to stand in front of Gokou, taking his hand in his own. "What's going on with you? W-was Bulma telling the truth? Are you under the effects of a wish or wh-"

"No!" Gokou said firmly, staring down at their joint hands, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta said warningly.

"A-after dinner!" Gokou insisted, pulling his hands from Vegeta's, "Please. I need... Just...after dinner. Okay?"

Vegeta nodded hesitantly and then returned to the table, setting the chair right and sitting down again.

Gokou sighed in relief and, retrieving the discarded plate from the bench, made his way over to the rice cooker and began to dish rice out in preparation for dinner.

"Do you think Bulma will be okay?" Vegeta asked after a moment.

"Mmhmm..." The taller man said absently, draining the vegetables from the pot.

"What about our boys? Do you think they're okay?"

"Umm...yeah...of course."

"Chi Chi must be awake by now..."

"Yeah, probably."

Vegeta leant forward on the table, resting his chin in his hand as he scrutinized Gokou intently. He kept his tone mild when he spoke however, "Piccilo didn't say much."

"No...he never does."

"And Krillin looked happy to leave."

"Situations like that always make him uncomfortable."

"Are you really under the effects of a wish?"

"No, that's you."

There was a clatter as Gokou suddenly dropped the ladle into the sink, the conversation catching up to him a moment too late.

"Err...I mean...uhmm..."

Vegeta's brow furrowed in confusion. "_Me_, Kakarotto? I don't understand, I'm not under a wish."

Gokou turned, scratching the back of his head nervously, "You see...well...that is...err...I think we should have dinner." He picked up the plates, balancing two on each arm and walked carefully to the table. "Here." He said, setting the plates down and pushing them in Vegeta's direction before going back for his own.

Vegeta stared at Gokou as he sat down in the chair opposite him, the steam from their plates hiding his expression.

-

Trunks and Goten, keeping out of sight of Krillin, flew through the darkening sky towards Capsule corp.

"Do you think he can see us?" Goten asked.

"I don't think so." Trunks replied, "or else he would have stopped."

"What do you think my Dad meant? When he said he loved your Da-" Goten stopped when he noticed Krillin begin to slow and descend toward the Capsule corp. building. "We're here!"

The demi-Saiyans mimicked Krillins actions and landed not to far behind him, watching as Krillin took in the hazardly-parked plane before heading into the building.

Goten made to follow but was stopped when Trunks stepped in front of him. "Wait," He said cautiously, "we should go in through the back..."

"Yeah." Goten agreed eagerly. "Or we could just go in through that window." He said, pointing up to a wide-open window.

"Y-yeah, we could do that too..."

The two boys took to the air quickly and slipped in the open window, landing on the floor on the other side. Trunks looked around quickly, getting his bearings, and then led Goten out into the hallway, heading for the living room.

Walking silently towards the living room, Trunks paused at the unknown sounds coming from the closed door and turned to Goten. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

Goten listened hard and nodded when he also heard the strange sounds. "What do you think it is?"

"I dunno..." Trunks replied, taking a few steps forward. "It sounds like...?" He trailed off uncertainly and put his ear to the closed door.

"D-do you reckon your Mum's in there?" The black-haired boy asked, wondering if it was the sound of Bulma crying.

Trunks shrugged, "Let's check..." He slowly turned the door handle, careful not to make a sound as the door opened just enough so that they could both slip through.

The room was dark, the only light coming in from the cracks between the curtains; the pair squinted, trying to see through the semi darkness. When their eyes adjusted they could faintly make out two shapes moving as one on the couch, small agreeable noises emitting from them every few seconds.

Both boys stood frozen in front of the partly open door, not quite understanding what they were witnessing, they stood like that for a good few seconds before the door behind them was thrown open, sending them both face first into the carpet. "Hey!" Said the familiar voice of Krillin, "Why is it so dark in here?" And with that, he turned on the main lights.

Complete and utter silence followed.

Trunks and Goten stayed as still as possible, hoping they were well hidden.

"Krillin!" Yelped the voice of Yamcha, his tone clearly stating he was highly embarrassed. "W-what a-are you doing h-here?" He squeaked.

Krillin stared at the scene he had unintentionally walked in on and blushed deep crimson. "I-I-I..." He stuttered lamely, turning away slightly.

Yamcha on the other hand was doing his level damnedest to hide the woman behind him who was discreetly trying to put her clothes back in order, while the black-haired man in front of her didn't even blink at his own nakedness, seemingly determined to keep her from sight.

"Y-Yamcha...w-wha..." Krillin tried again but to no avail. He looked down at the floor for inspiration and instead almost choked at the sight of Trunks and Goten lying there, their heads buried under their arms.

The shorter man stared down at the two demi Saiyans in shock, what had they seen? Oh Kami, Bulma would be furious if she knew what they had witnessed...but where was she anyway?

Krillin made up his mind and quickly bent down, picking both boys of the floor, "Cover your eyes." He muttered to them.

"Yamcha," He said, his voice firm. "You should take whomever you're hiding and leave. Bulma will be furious when she finds out...poor kids..." He trailed off.

Yamcha's eyes went wide at the sight of the two demi Saiyans, his heart almost leaping into his throat. "W-wha...T-Trunks...G-Gote-"

"Trunks!" Came Bulma's surprised yell from behind him as she tried to see around Yamcha but then, realising what she had done, stopped all movement.

"Mum?" Trunks said hesitantly, peering out one eye.

Krillin looked around franticly, expecting Bulma to come out and yell at him before he thought of where her voice had come from. Krillin dropped both boys. "B-B-Bulma...Y-Yamcha...no...I-I don't...wha..."

Trunks bounced back up and looked incredulously at the tuff of aqua coloured hair behind Yamcha. "Mum! What are you..." The small boy stopped, seemingly to think about the situation.

Goten had already put two and two together and just stared at Trunks for confirmation that he thought the same.

He did.

"B-but...no...Dad..." Trunks quickly composed himself and turned to Goten, "Let's go." He said, his voice betraying him. The other boy nodded and the both took off, back the way they had come in.

Krillin shook his head at the situation; "I'll go after them." He said, not looking at either of the rooms occupants as he left.

-

Gokou slowly ate the remains of his rice; almost too well aware of the glare the older Saiyan was sending him. He had no idea how he was going to explain his earlier slip up about Vegeta being under a wish and he was quickly running out of time. What could he say? It looked like he would just have to spill the beans and tell him the truth - something Gokou was _not _looking forward to; so he ate slowly - really slowly; _painfully _slowly.

Vegeta, having long since finished his own meal, leant back in his chair, his eyes glinting dangerously at each small bite the other Saiyan took. Gokou couldn't keep it up for much longer, his plate was basically empty already with only enough rice for one small mouthful left; Time to get things cleared up.

"Kaka-" Vegeta begun, leaning forward in his seat.

"I'll do the dishes." Gokou stated, trying unsuccessfully to take Vegeta's plates away.

"_No_, Kakarotto." The wish bound Saiyan snarled, "I want to know what you meant, 'No, that's you' - what's me?"

"I'll just be a minute, let m-"

"_Sit down_." Vegeta growled.

Gokou sat down.

"You are going to tell me _everything_." He continued, "I want to know what the _hell _is going on!"

Gokou fidgeted under Vegeta's fierce gaze and he knew what he had to do. "Vegeta, I'm not under the effects of any kind of wish," He said, trying to find the right words."I...you see, Trunks and Goten they..." But the right words didn't seem to be coming.

Vegeta leaned closer towards Gokou, his eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?"

Just say it! Gokou thought desperately, _just. Bloody. _Say it! "You'reundertheeffectsofawishmadebyTrunksandGotenanditmakesyouthinkyouloveeverybodybutreallyyoudon't!" He babbled out in one breath, half of him hoping the other Saiyan hadn't heard him while the other half hoped he had so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"..."

Gokou looked up when there was no reply, catching a slightly agitated look on Vegeta's face.

"Is this some sort of a joke Kakarotto?" The prince warned. "Because I'm not laughing."

"Joke?" Gokou repeated, confused.

"Don't you think I would know if what I'm feeling for you was untrue?! Are you that blind as to not see it?"

"I-I..." The taller man tried. _But it _was _true! He was telling the truth!_ "Vegeta, I'm telling you the trut-"

"Do not lie to me Kakarotto!" Vegeta snapped, "If you doubt my feelings why are you here? With me?" He asked, pushing his chair back and standing up, his hands resting on the table and continued without waiting for a reply. "I have never lied to you, _never_! I love you! How could you think it was untrue?"

Gokou stared at the other man, not knowing what to say.

"How could you?" Vegeta repeated, softly this time.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you but it's the truth..." Gokou looked at Vegeta with sad eyes, "You don't really love me." He said quietly, almost to himself.

The smaller Saiyan slammed his fist into the table, splintering it in two and stalked towards Gokou, kicking what was left of the table out of his way. "Kakarotto, _enough_! Enough of this...this _denial_, you've taken it too far this time! You are not in any position to tell me what I do and do not feel. How _dare _you!" Vegeta was breathing heavily as he towered over the still seated Saiyan, his eyes narrowed in a powerful glare. "If you're still not ready then just say so! Don't turn it around on me!"

Gokou shrank back under Vegeta's glare and stared at the floor, "I-I'm telling you the truth..." He trailed off as Vegeta made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat before storming out of the dinning area towards the bedroom, the door slamming with a resounding bang.

Gokou shook his head slightly and looked forlornly in the direction of the bedroom; it looked like he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.

He set about making up his 'bed' and made to take his shirt off then he caught a whiff of himself - he was in desperate need of a shower.

-

Yamcha sat on the edge of the couch, his head in his hands; he couldn't bring himself to look at Bulma, not after what had happened. The black-haired man couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling right now, he didn't even know what _he_ was feeling right now.

Guilt.

Okay, maybe he did. How did it even happen? He had been just about to leave Capsule corp. when Bulma had turned up, eyes red and puffy from crying...he had only meant to comfort her, not...not...

"Yamcha?" Bulma's hesitant voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice strained and slightly muffled.

"It's not your fault you know," The aqua-haired woman begun softly. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, if anyone's to blame...it's me."

Yamcha finally turned to look at her. "Your fault?" He laughed, shaking his head. "No. It takes two to tango." He quoted softly.

Bulma gave him an almost shy smile, "Yeah, yeah it does." She agreed.

-

Gokou sighed as he stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped a towel around his waist; he was feeling more relaxed then he had all day. The refreshed Saiyan shook his head to get rid of the water droplets and stepped forward to exit the bathroom.

"AHHHHH!!" He then took several steps backwards.

Vegeta stood no more than three feet in front of him, his arms crossed over his bare chest and a smirk planted firmly on his face. "Why so shy, Kakarotto?" He asked, amused by the way the younger Saiyan had immediately tried to cover his chest.

"W-What are you doing in here?" Gokou questioned, his voice laced with panic.

Vegeta chuckled lightly, "I thought I'd come and check on you, see if you had changed your mind." He stepped toward Gokou.

The taller Saiyan took another step back. "C-Changed my mind?"

Vegeta nodded slowly, his eyes lingering on other man's lips for a moment before he spoke. "About us."

Gokou blinked, "Uhh...that's...yea...I mean..." He stuttered dumbly.

"Well...what's it to be?" Another step forward.

"...Umm..." Another step back.

"Yes? No?" Another step.

"...Err...I..." Gokou took yet another step backwards and tripped, staggering until his back was hard against the tile wall of the shower stall.

Vegeta grinned before stalking towards him, stopping when their faces were only inches a part. "Made up your mind?" The small Saiyan breathed out before closing in slowly and kissing Gokou lightly, full on the lips.

"…Mmmm…" Gokou managed to get out and Vegeta pulled back slightly, yet remained close enough that their lips still brushed against each other.

"What was that?" He asked.

Gokou whimpered slightly, low in his throat. His breathing was suddenly coming in short gasps and somehow he had closed his eyes.

Vegeta moved slightly, balancing himself with one hand on the wall near Gokou's head, and lifted his other hand to the taller man's chin, tilting his head onto a more easily accessible angle. Then he kissed him again.

Gokou suddenly felt as if his entire universe was centred in his lips; his world ground to a halt as his focus narrowed down to concentrate on the feeling of lips moving gently against his.

By the time Vegeta pulled away again, Gokou's lungs were close to bursting with his desperate need for air and he was muzzily surprised that his legs could still support him, even with the wall at his back helping to keep him upright.

Vegeta's fingers caressed Gokou lightly along the chin, and then suddenly he pulled away, standing upright with a slight smirk on his face, "I think I've made my point." He said lightly as Gokou blinked at him.

"...Uh-huh..." The taller Saiyan murmured trying to collect his thoughts.

"Now," Vegeta said, pulling Gokou away from the wall and giving him a slight push towards the door, "get out."

Gokou stumbled before regaining his footing and turned to stare at the other Saiyan, "Wh-" He stopped suddenly as Vegeta's black track pants came flying out of the stall barely missing his head.

Gokou practically ran from the room.

--------------------------------------

End A/N: _Okay, another chapter done. I'm really trying to finish this but there's still so much to write! Grrr!! Right, anyway..._

R&R Please!

Justice-hime****


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **Medicines have benefits and risks, always read the label carefully and use strictly as directed.****

**A/N:** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They are all appreciated and have been re-read countless times! _

_I've been lacking the will to write lately because from now on it gets really hard. But I watched DBZ movies 7 and 12 and got a much needed fix! lol, but before that I tried reading DBZ fiks and looking at fanart and I am now traumatized for life. So yeah, that didn't help._

_Also, this chapter is going to be shorter than the others because the other stuff doesn't fit in this chapter lol! And FFnet is messing with my formating, but I'm trying to fix it okay!_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Gokou managed a total of three hours sleep before he was awoken by a sharp tug on his foot causing him to he crash to the floor in a tumble of blankets and pillows.

"Umphf!" The Saiyan lay there for a moment, his mind muzzy as he tried to think of what had awoken him.

"Dad! _Dad_, Wake _up_!" Goten said urgently.

Gokou groaned, what could his son possibly need at this time of ni-

"Goten!" He shouted as he sat up a little to fast, the room spinning for a second before he was able to focus on his the demi-Saiyan. "What are you doing here?"

"Trunks wants too see his Dad...why are you sleeping on the couch?" The dark-haired boy added, a look of confusion on his face.

The earth raised Saiyan blinked, why _was_ he sleeping on the couch? He and Vegeta had made up...Gokou blushed at that and in reply to his sons question mumbled something under his breath and looked at Trunks who was standing a little off to the left, "Vegeta's in the bedroom." He said pointing down the hallway.

Trunks gave the smallest of nods before running down the hall.

Goten peered at his Father, "Why are you sleeping out here Dad? Did you and Mr Vegeta have a fight?" He asked, curious.

Gokou smiled at him, "Yeah, but it's okay now..." He trailed off, ruffling Goten's hair.

"But you still love him don't you?"

"Err..." The older man stuttered before quickly changing the subject, "What was so important that you two had to come here in the middle of the night anyway?" He asked and watched, shocked, as his son's expression changed to a much darker, angrier look.

"Bulma - she's cheating on Mr Vegeta." He stated, his tone very serious.

Gokou's eyes widened as he stood up quickly, making to step toward the hallway but paused mid-step, "Are you sure, Goten?" He asked, almost sternly. The demi-Saiyan nodded gravely.

Gokou kept his eyes on his son for a moment longer and then turned back to the hallway in time to hear a loud yell from the bedroom, followed by a muffled thump.

He and Goten were in the room before they even had a chance to think about it.

"What?! What is it?" Gokou asked as he looked around the room for any signs of danger and not seeing any, focused on the room's occupants.

Vegeta sat in the bed, a faint look of interest on his face while Trunks stood to the side, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

An uncomfortable silence fell.

The tall Saiyan fidgeted with the cord of his track pants, his gaze slowly making its way around the room until landing on the prince. _Has Trunks told him the news? He certainly doesn't look like he's just been told his wife is having an affair._

After a moment Goten slowly walked to his best-friend's side, his eyes clearly showing his concern as he stopped just out of reach of the other boy, wanting to help but not sure how too.

"Dad..." Trunks said softly, a hint of pleading in his voice.

Vegeta stared at his son for a long moment and then spoke. "Trunks, your Mother and I..." He looked around the room, trying to find the right words, "We..." He stopped when his eyes met Gokou's and he smiled before turning his gaze back to his son. "You have the right to be angry Trunks, but how is it any different to what I'm doing?"

Trunks snorted, "Well, I haven't walked in on you two having sex now have I?"

The atmosphere in the room changed instantly and Vegeta half launched himself off the bed in alarm.

"_You walked in on them_?!" He exclaimed, vaguely registering Gokou's startled gasp from the doorway.

"Yeah..." The lavender-haired boy said, shuddering at the unwanted memory.

"Right." The Saiyan prince said firmly, throwing the blankets off him and standing up, "I think I need to have a talk with Bulma. Boys, stay here."

Trunks brightened a little and turned to Goten, a slight smirk on his face.

Gokou watched with growing unease as Vegeta dressed; caught between wanting him and Bulma to work things out and not wanting him to leave.

"Kakarotto?" The taller Saiyan jumped, blushing when he realised he'd been caught staring at his prince and quickly looked away.

"Kakarotto." Vegeta repeated, stepping towards the man in question. "I'll be back soon, make sure our boys get some rest." Then without another word he left, heading to Capsule corp. at high speeds.

Gokou sighed and headed back to the lounge; he didn't like the thought of Vegeta and Bulma alone somewhere, he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this - but he couldn't help it. He walked to the window, staring off into the distance before coming to a decision.

"Boys!" He said, "Time for bed."

The two boys went to Goten's room with the minimum of fuss and were soon sleeping like the dead.

As soon as he was sure they were asleep, Gokou left the house and took to the air; heading after Vegeta, towards Capsule corp. - after all...Vegeta hadn't once said _he_ couldn't follow.

Piccilo watched as Dende took a seat across the table from him, his patience running out when the guardian insisted on tea before they got back to their discussion. The Namekian had come back to the lookout not long after the scene at Krillins house but Mr PoePoe had kept him waiting, saying Dende was busy - but what the hell was he busy with? Sure he was Kami, but Piccilo couldn't remember ever seeing him _busy _as such; being guardian of the earth these days looked like a piece of cake.

"So," Dende started, "what were you saying?" He said, referring to their talk earlier that day, before Vegeta had decided to go walk-a-bout.

"Vegeta has been acting a little...different lately." Piccilo stated.

Dende gave him an odd look but let him continue.

"I'm sure you saw the…incident at Krillin's?" Piccilo waited for Dende's slight nod before he continued, "Then I won't need to explain what happened. What happened at Krillins isn't the only time that Vegeta has…relapsed back into his un-wished personality; it happened earlier in the day as well."

"Earlier in the day?" Dende repeated, "When?"

"Before I brought Vegeta up here today."

Dende paused in the act of taking a sip of his tea and clunked it back down onto the table. "Why didn't you tell me this _then_?" he demanded.

"Because Vegeta disappeared before I could." Piccilo stated blandly.

"Oh." Dende smiled sheepishly, "Of course. So it's happened twice now…"

Piccilo interrupted him, "I'm sure it's happened more than that. But I've only seen it myself twice."

Dende leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face, "And you're sure that it's the 'real' Vegeta?" he questioned, "Not just another part of the wish?"

"I'm sure it's not." Piccilo stated firmly. "It was the real Vegeta."

"So…what does this mean?" Dende asked, slowly. "If Vegeta is fighting the wish, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Not necessarily. You, of all people, should know how powerful the Dragon is; Vegeta fighting the wish could be causing irreparable damage."  
"Surely not…" Dende began uncertainly but trailed off at a hard look from Piccilo.

"I left the situation between Gokou and Vegeta alone because I didn't see the harm in it, but I think Gokou is the reason Vegeta is fighting the wish so hard; it would probably be for the best if they weren't together for the rest of the time left on the wish."

Dende looked back down at his cup of tea for a moment and then nodded, looking back up. "Yes, you're right. Could you please go and have a talk with Bulma, Vegeta and Gokou? We'll need to get Vegeta into the safest environment we can as soon as possible – with his wife would be best."

Piccilo climbed to his feet quickly, having already half-expected Dende's decision. "Vegeta will be at Capsule Corp. by morning." Piccilo stated and, in a swirl of white cloak, was gone.

Gokou hovered above a nearby house, watching as Vegeta entered Capsule corp. and then slowly made his descent; landing softly on the grass surrounding the building. He skilfully masked his 'ki' as he traipsed around the outside of the house, trying to keep track of Vegeta's energy while still hiding his own.

Vegeta stopped somewhere to the far right of the house, obviously finding Bulma.

Gokou quickly realised he was on the wrong side of the building and made his way around to the other side, silently praying for an open window so he could listen to their conversation.

His prayers went unanswered.

When he reached the other side, Gokou found himself staring at nothing but the wall of the house and a closed window one story up...and that lead to a guest room. So unless the two were-

"No." The tall Saiyan said to himself; he knew better to be thinking like that, Bulma and Vegeta were just talking.

_Then what the hell are you doing here,_ Gokou's inner voice questioned, _if they're just talking?_

"I'm just here to make sure Vegeta keeps his cool." He reasoned with himself as he begun to walk toward the backyard. It's not like he didn't trust Vegeta - because he did, he trusted Vegeta with his life and the Saiyan prince wouldn't do anything that could change that, it's not like he'd-

Gokou froze mid-step. Was he just convincing himself that Vegeta wouldn't sleep with his own _wife_?!

Kami...he was. He needed to get over this, sure he knew what he felt for the prince but that did not in any way allow him to do...do _this_!

"Oh, for the love of-" Gokou cut himself off in frustration; what the hell was he doing here? Following Vegeta around like a jealous wife! Kami, how embarrassing.

Shaking his head, the Saiyan continued walking, he couldn't believe his behaviour - if Vegeta ever found out, the 'real' Vegeta that is, he was sure the man would make damn sure _every_body found out about it.

"...I know that...b-but I'm just so happy we've sorted this out Vegeta."

Gokou froze yet again and turned his head slightly to his left - he had found them.

He ducked quickly, barely keeping upright, and held his breath, waiting for either of them to speak again.

"Hn. It took a lot to get where we are today, there's no point throwing it all away." Vegeta didn't sound angry, which surprised Gokou - had they sorted it out? Already? And what was that supposed mean 'no point throwing it all away'? Were they..?

"Well," Bulma started, sounding immensely relieved. "Would you like a cuppa?"

Gokou stayed in the same position for what felt like hours before he finally gave in and moved, leaning against the outer wall. The pair inside hadn't really spoken much, well not about anything important...but Vegeta didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon either.

Gokou heard the sound of a door closing and slowly peeked through the window, no one was there. He inwardly cheered; finally he could go home and get some sleep.

Walking to the front of the Capsule corp. the sleepily man waited for any sign that Vegeta was coming out and after a while reached out with his 'ki' checking to make sure he hadn't missed the other man.

_Nope_.

Vegeta was definitely still in there but he wasn't anywhere near the door.

Gokou continued his search until locating exactly where in the large building he was, ahh - he was in Bulma's lab, probably getting a lecture on how to build robots or something. Great.

Sighing, the tired Saiyan gave up waiting and slowly rose up off he ground, casting one last look over his shoulder before flying into the dark sky.

No matter how he looked at it he came out as an utter fool tonight.

Gokou laughed suddenly as he flew, thinking of how ridiculous he must have looked, crouched outside the window for so long. He laughed again, this time about the fact that he was the only one that knew...well, maybe one-day he'd share this with Vegeta...

He stopped laughing, a frown forming instead.

From the bits of conversation he'd just heard it didn't look like he would be sharing anything with the older Saiyan, maybe...No. This was so frustrating; he felt as through he was having a relationship with an invisible friend that could disappear at any moment! The 'real' Vegeta would...well he didn't know what he'd do but it certainly wouldn't be anything he was hoping for.

Gokou paused as a soft rain began to fall from the sky, making him realise for the first time that he had left wearing nothing but his track pants. Now he was _really_ glad no one had seen him.

Flying on, Gokou powered up slightly to keep the chill off and continued on with his inner musings.

He didn't even know when he had started to feel this way for the Saiyan prince, had he had these feelings even before the wish? And if he did then was he taking advantage of Vegeta's situation? The former didn't seem far off from the truth.

It was so frustrating, he could tell Vegeta he loved him every second of everyday for the next nine months and hear it back - but it wouldn't be true; and he sincerely doubted the words would ever leave the other Saiyan's mouth once he was back to normal. Or, at least, they wouldn't be aimed at him.

The rain begun to pour, causing Gokou to raise his power again to keep warm.

He was in an imaginary relationship that would never become a reality.

This was all he could ever have.

At that thought Gokou speed up, hoping to out run any further thoughts on the subject.

Reaching home no more than five minutes later, the troubled Saiyan headed straight for the bathroom for his second shower of the day and then, deciding to stay up till the other Saiyan arrived he set himself up on the couch once again and waited.

Gokou awoke the next morning to a loud crash in the kitchen followed by his sons voice.

"Trunks! Look what you made me do!" The demi-Saiyan whined and looked longingly down to the floor that now had what was supposed to be their breakfast along with several smashed bowls smeared across it.

Trunks stared at it a moment before clapping his hands and grabbing Goten's hand. "I know! Lets go catch some fish for breakfast!" He said excitedly.

"I dunno..."

"Come on! We'll catch really big ones and then bring them back to share with our Dads!"

"Yeah!" Goten agreed and bounded off out the door, dragging Trunks with him.

Gokou smiled to himself as he sat up, already looking forward to the feast the boys were likely to bring back - hopefully very soon, he thought when his stomach grumbled loudly.

Yawning, he stretched, hearing several cracking noises as he stood up. "Last time I sleep on the couch..." He mumbled to himself, walking over the remains of his dining table and taking a seat next to the counter.

_I wonder if Vegeta's up yet..._

Wait...

Gokou stood back up and ran to his bedroom.

Vegeta wasn't there; the bed hadn't changed since the other Saiyan had left the night before which meant that...

Vegeta had never come home.

**Chapter End**

**End Author Notes:** _So... yeah... ::runsaway::_

_R&R!!_

Justice-hime


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: They say smoking takes years off your life, so smoke and stay younger.

A/N: _Well, I think I'm finally reaching the end of the fik (yay!), there should be only one more chapter lelf to write and then I will be FREE! BWhahahahahaha!!_

Err...sorry, but I will be **so** _happy when this is done because then I can get on with my other ideas and I won't have that voice in the back of my head bullying me to write on this. (I plan on writing all of my next fik before I post it, so my six months before updating thing won't happen...it'll just take me about a year to post the first chapter!lol)_

****

Kitkat - No, no, I don't mean that the fanart I looked at was drawn badly or anything, they were actually _really_ good (I wish I could draw!)- It was the content of the drawings that traumatized me and the fact that they were drawn so well really didn't help! I mean why, for the love of god, would anyone even _think_ of a Vegeta/Gohan/Piccilo/Gokou foursome let alone draw it! ::shudders:: I didn't even get any warning! It was just _there_, on my screen, _traumatizing_ me! Without any warning. Did I mention that already? So yeah...but I'm sure you draw wonderfully!

Chapter Fourteen:

Trunks stood next to Goten, staring wide-eyed as Piccilo entered the house. The young boys had just returned from fishing when the Namekian had turned up, eyeing their catch for a moment before asking them to wait outside while he spoke to Gokou, not even bothering to greet them.

"What do you think's going on?" Goten asked his friend, leaning back against one of the many large fish behind them.

"Dunno, but it looks serious...wanna go investigate?" He added, a mischievous glint in his eye and, already knowing the answer, quickly ducked inside followed closely by Goten. The two demi-Saiyans pressed themselves up against the lower cupboards, straining their ears to hear what adults were saying.

"...it's better this way Gokou." Piccilo was saying, almost sounding apologetic.

"I-I guess...but why now? Why didn't you do this before...before...I-I..." Gokou's tone was slightly strained as he spoke, and was cut off before he could continue.

"I didn't know it would turn out the way it did - not from the start." Piccilo added, seeing the look on the Saiyans face which clearly stated that Gokou wasn't fooled. "If I had of known then...well, we can't change anything now."

"Where will he be?" Gokou asked softly.

"At his home, with his family." The Namekian said, "but I can tell you he isn't exactly cooperating." He gave a short laugh at his obvious understatement.

Goten chanced a glance from around the counter and froze when he caught sight of his Father. He looked...

"Goten!" Trunks hissed out and grabbed his friend's arm, tugging him backwards - Piccilo was leaving. They both scrambled back, trying to hide behind each other and held their breath when Piccilo stepped past the kitchen, hoping the weren't found.

He stopped at the door. "You two should make your way back to Capsule corp. your Mothers' are worried sick." And with a swirl of his cloak, Piccilo flew off into the sky.

"Boys?" Gokou called from the lounge and both demi-Saiyans rose slowly from their spot on the floor and walked towards him.

The older man gave them a warm smile before he spoke. "Piccilo's right, you should head back..."

Goten pouted at his Father, giving him his best puppy dog eyes and jumped into his lap. "Why can't we stay here? With you and Mr Vegeta?" He asked.

Gokou's smile faltered and he frowned slightly, "Vegeta isn't staying here anymore, he's gone home and you two should hurry back; you don't want to get into any more trouble now."

"Home? Why?" Gokou blinked turning his gaze to Trunks as the boy spoke.

"He..." Gokou's eyes flicked away quickly, then flicked back. "It's for the best - he really needs to be around family instead of...of...up on a deserted mountain..." _...with me_.

"Oh..." Trunks said uncertainly and shuffled his feet slightly then shifted his gaze to Goten. "W-we better get going then..."

"Do we have too?" Goten complained, his expression scrunching up slightly in displeasure.

"Yeah." Gokou said and stood up, setting the boy on the ground and petting him on the head, "Chi Chi won't be happy if you're any more late getting back to Capsule corp."

Trunks took a hesitant step towards the door and looked back at Goten. "Come on." He said before walking outside.

The dark-haired boy trailed after him. "Will you be okay, Dad?" He asked, not turning around.

"Of course!" Gokou said, pushing lightly on Goten's back and guiding him out the front door. "You can come back later - if it's alright with your Mum." He added laughingly. "Wow! Look at all the fish you guys brought back!"

"Yeah...and now we don't even get to eat any." Trunks mumbled from in front of them. "All that hard work for nothing."

"Well..." Gokou started, a smile slowly forming on his face; "you could always take a few with you..."

And within minutes, Trunks and Goten were happily flying home, each carrying a large fish over their shoulder.

Gokou watched the two boys until they were out of sight and then took a slow step forward towards the two remaining fish, his gaze on them but not really seeing anything. The suddenly feeling on emptiness around him was palpable and was confounded by the fact that he knew that there wouldn't be anybody showing up to relieve that emptiness. He was now on Mount Paozu alone. There would be no Chi Chi, no kids...no Vegeta.

He suddenly felt lost. For the last few months he had devoted all his energy towards the wish cursed Saiyan, and now, out of nowhere, the subject of all that devoted energy was gone.

Gokou crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze falling from the fish to the ground. Vegeta wasn't coming back. He would stay at Capsule Corp. until it was time for the wish to be lifted and then he would be back to normal. Then the idea of him coming back would be even more far-fetched - it would be a laughing impossibility.

Vegeta wasn't coming back. He turned the thought over in his mind. Wasn't ever coming back. His gaze hardened and he ran a hand through his hair. If he wasn't coming back then there was no reason to be dwelling on it, he turned his gaze back to the fish and took a step towards them; it didn't matter that Vegeta wasn't coming back, he still had to make breakfast.

* * *

Yamcha sat nervously in one of the many rooms inside Capsule corp. waiting for Bulma. He knew Vegeta was here somewhere, but he wasn't sure why. Was he here because of what had happened between himself and Bulma? Kami he hoped not, he was too young to die. 

He fidgeted with a loose piece of string hanging from the chair, _what was going on?_

The dark-haired man jumped in his seat when the door flew open, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yamcha! There you are, I was wondering where they'd sent you." Bulma said as she walked into the room, taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah, I've been here for a while now..."

"Sorry, it's been a very stressing day. Have you heard? About Vegeta?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes scanning his face for any reaction.

Yamcha nodded, shifting in his seat. "Yeah, I heard."

"He turned up last night, to talk about...about what happened - between you and me." Bulma added unnecessarily.

"Umm...and..?"

"He...that is..." She cleared her throat to continue but was cut off by Yamcha.

"It's alright. I think I understand." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

"Wha...Yamcha?" Bulma watched as he stood up from his chair and headed to the door, she needed to tell him that... "He said what I do is my business and to keep it in the bedroom." She said in a rush, knowing what Yamcha must be thinking.

He paused at the door. "...But-"

"He isn't here because he wants to be." Bulma was quick to explain. "Piccilo arrived late last night and said to keep Vegeta here - something about it being better for him in the long run...Yamcha?" She said, her tone pleading.

Yamcha turned, looking at her fully. "I don't understand..." He trailed off.

"I'm not sure I do either..." She started shakily, running her hand through her hair. "But I know that there's no future for Vegeta and me. Not now." She finished firmly.

"But you're _married_." Yamcha said, sitting back down beside her.

"Well...actually..."

* * *

Gohan landed heavily on the grass in front of his house almost falling over before straightening himself and looking around for his Father. 

"Gohan!"

The boy in question turned to his left and spotted his Dad who was building what would surely be considered an illegal fire. "Dad, what are you doing?" He asked with a smile, setting down his large duffle bag and walking towards Gokou.

The tall Saiyan stood up and dusted off his pants. "Cooking." He said simply and pointed to what had to be the largest pile of cut up fish he had ever seen. "Want some?"

"Yeah sure!" Gohan said cheerily, rolling up his sleeves to help.

Two hours later, when all the fish had been cooked and the two men were too full to move; Gohan remembered why he had come here in the first place. "Hey Dad, is it alright if I move back here?"

Gokou's face lit up and he sat forward a little. "Yeah, of course! That'd be great!" He said, smiling at his oldest son. "But...err...does Chi Chi know about this?"

Gohan chuckled a bit before replying. "Yeah, Mum knows. She said to send her love."

The earth raised Saiyan flinched at the words but tried to cover it up by getting to his feet, heading to the kitchen with no real purpose for doing so.

Gohan stayed silent for a moment, watching his Dad carefully. "Mum said she's going to stay in the city, Bulma's even offered her a job."

"Oh? She'll like that. Chi Chi always wanted to live in the city." Gokou said evenly, walking back to the lounge and sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, Goten's really excited about it..." He continued, trying to gauge his Fathers reaction - he wasn't getting much. "Videl says I should stay there too...but it's not home - this is my home."

The pair stayed silent a moment before Gokou spoke."Thank you." He said softly.

****

Three months later.

"Dad!" Gohan shouted, stepping out of the large bath in their backyard and wrapping a towel around his waist. "I'm all done!"

The dark-haired youth laughed and shook his head as he watched his Dad practically dive into the tub, splashing water everywhere. Life had been quiet for the past few months and Gohan couldn't be happier; he was living with his Dad, which meant he didn't have to put up with his Mother screaming at him to hurry up and choose a Collage, and he had a wonderful girlfriend who he loved - yup, he was definitely happy...

If only his Dad could be this happy.

Gohan's first few weeks here had been tiring to say the least, Gokou had never given him a moments peace, always wanting to be doing something - training, fishing, talking, more training; and then if he was lucky, he would get some sleep. He knew his Father was having a rough time, even if he wouldn't admit it, and Vegeta had become something of a taboo subject; though every now and then Gokou would ask about his well being but never anything passed that. His Father just closed up to everything remotely related to Vegeta, including his own feelings and it was starting to show.

"Gohan?" Gokou said uncertainly, bringing his son out of his thoughts.

"Ahh...sorry Dad." He replied sheepishly, realising he'd spaced out. "I'll go check on dinner."

Gokou sighed, leaning back into his bath. "Nothing beats a good bath..." After a few minutes the Saiyan ducked under the water feeling every bit relaxed; he could stay in here for hours...

Suddenly he felt someone grip his shoulder and roughly pull him upwards.

Breaking through the top of the water Gokou immediately turned to catch the culprit but was caught in a quick embrace before familiar lips found his, taking his breath away.

Vegeta...

Then, before he could completely comprehend what was happening it was over and he was left with nothing but the feel of his heart thudding heavily in his chest, the ghosting feeling of lips on his and the unique taste of Vegeta in his mouth.

Gokou lifted his hand slowly and brushed his fingers over his lips, settling back into his bath as he did so. Had that been...Vegeta? He brushed his fingers over his lips again then dropped his arm to the side of the bath, leaning his chin on it. No...no, probably not. It couldn't have been. What it must have been was a dream. A good dream…but still a dream.

A bitter smile found its way onto Gokou's face then disappeared suddenly at a high-pitched sound behind him.

Gokou spun around quickly in the bath, his eyes alighting on where Gohan stood a few feet away, his mouth working without sound and his eyes half bugging out of his head.

"D-Dad..." The young Saiyan managed to get out, though his voice seemed to have raised a few octaves. "Was that...V-Vegeta?" He squeaked.

Gokou's lips twitched upwards and he directed a dreamy look at his son. "Yeah...yeah it was..." He said absently, the words resounding in his head. He stood up suddenly, water spilling over the side of the bath. "It _was_ Vegeta! Y-you saw him." _I wasn't dreaming._

"Uh-huh." His son agreed, still looking somewhat shocked.

Gokou's expression warred between being shocked and widening into a silly grin; "S-so it _was_ him..." he murmured.

Gohan gave his Father an odd look before shaking his head slightly and returning to the house. "Dinner's ready." He called over his shoulder.

In the following months Gokou cheered up considerably, he still wasn't back too his old self but he was happier and Gohan was glad for that at least. They had started going through the many replies Gohan had received from various Collages, much to Chi Chi's relief, but still hadn't picked one; though the pair had attended two or three open nights that Chi Chi had no knowledge of. The last thing Gohan wanted was his overbearing Mother ordering him around in front of what could be his new classmates.

Vegeta hadn't made any other appearances so far, though Gokou was bathing more often these days then seemed normal, and Piccilo had visited a couple of weeks earlier, bringing news of how Vegeta was going and that they no longer had to keep watch on him.

Overall things were going well and today Krillin would be coming to the mountain for lunch, finally being able to escape his wife for a much-needed break.

Gohan sighed as he sat down on the grass beside his Father, revelling in the warmth the sun provided. "When do you think Krillin will get here?" He asked lazily, not bothering to look at the other man as he spoke.

There was a pause and then: "He's here."

Gohan slowly pulled himself up in time to see the short Z warrior land in front of them, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Krillin!" Gokou greeted, standing up. "What's got you in such a good mood?" He laughed, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes.

"You'll never guess what's happened!" Krillin said excitedly, "But can we go inside?" He added, motioning to the bright sun over head.

"Yeah, sure."

All three men sighed as they entered the shade of the house before dropping into chairs around the new dinning table.

"So, what's going on?" Gohan spoke up, settling back in his chair.

Krillin smiled again and leaned in towards them, "It's Bulma," He said quietly, looking around as though somebody might be listening. "She's..." he paused dramatically, _"pregnant_!" He said, a little louder this time.

Silence.

Krillin looked between the two Saiyans, confused by their lack of response. "D-did you guys hear me?"

Gohan stared at his Father, watching as the man forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's great. She'll be really happy." Gokou said blankly, keeping his fake smile in place though his insides seemed to grow cold at Krillin's words. Vegeta and Bulma were going to have another baby together.

"Ahh...b-but that's not the best part!" Krillin continued, his excitement coming back. "It's Yamcha's! _Yamcha_ is going to be a Dad!" He finished, this time happy with the reactions he got.

"Yamcha? A Dad?" Gohan exclaimed, and was pleased to see a genuine smile on his Father's face. "Oh...this is going to be so funny..."

Gokou's smile widened as he pictured Yamcha changing nappies and running around after his son or daughter and he too began to laugh.

Krillin took this as a good sign and continued. "You should have seen his face when Bulma told him; he almost fainted! She said she'd been wanting to tell him for a while now but...well you know how he is, anyway - she's taken him out shopping for a few things and he looked absolutely _terrified_!" The three of them laughed for a while before winding down, sitting in silence.

Gokou sat forward a little in his seat, "Wait...does that mean..." He said, thinking out loud. "If Bulma's having Yamcha's baby...what happens when the wish is lifted off Vegeta? I'm mean...are they back together? Bulma and Yamcha?"

Krillin shrugged, "Vegeta wasn't there - not that I could see anyway, but yeah, they are together now."

"But Vegeta and Bulma are married." Gohan said slowly. "So...what will happen when the wish is gone..." He wondered, silently hoping he wouldn't be there to see whatever it was.

"Well...that's another thing, Bulma says they aren't even married." Krillin looked directly at Gokou, "She said Vegeta left before they could sign the wedding certificate and…s-she said that..._you_ talked him into marrying her in the first place." The short man said, still looking at Gokou.

"M-me?" The Saiyan asked, confusion written clear on his face. "...I did?"

"That's what she said." Krillin replied.

"But I… How? I don't remember… What did I do?"

Krillin shrugged and shook his head. "She didn't say; just said that you'd talked to him."

"Talked?" Gokou looked at Krillin blankly, "Well…I did talk to him but…I didn't say anything to make him marry her."

"What _did_ you say?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Uhmm…" Gokou leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, "I just told him how happy I was for the both of them. I mean, I've known Bulma since I was twelve and…well…I was just really happy for her. She really deserves to find someone to be happy with and it was great that she'd found someone…" Gokou trailed off, and looked blankly at the floor.

"So…" Gohan began, "you told Vegeta all that? That you wanted Bulma to be happy and that marrying Vegeta would _make_ her happy."

Gokou pulled his gaze away from the floor and looked at his son, "Yeah."

Gohan shared a surprised look with Krillin and then looked back at his Father and blurted out the first thing that came to his lips. "Vegeta did it because you told him too; to make _you_ happy."

"What?!" Gokou exclaimed, "To make _me_… Don't be ridiculous, Gohan. Vegeta wouldn't do anything like that."

"That's what it sounds like to _me_." Gohan said stubbornly.

"Me too…" Krillin added, though with slightly less enthusiasm.

"Then you're not listening right." Gokou said firmly, glaring at them both. "Vegeta is… Vegeta wouldn't… It's just not something he would do, especially not for _me_. He hates me, you both know he does." He insisted.

"Well yeah…" Krillin said looking down at his hands, "we all thought that he did but…"

"But _what_?" Gokou demanded.

"But looking back," Gohan said slowly, "we don't think he did. It seems more like the opposite, actually."

"What?" Gokou said dumbly, looking remarkably like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a board.

Gohan shared another look with Krillin, this time one of bewildered frustration. After a moment Krillin sighed, gave a small shrug and then turned back to Gokou's uncomprehending expression.

"How about…we go have lunch?" he suggested.

* * *

Vegeta kicked his boots off and flopped down onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head before staring blankly up at the ceiling. He'd just come back from training and, though he knew he needed a shower, he couldn't help but allow himself a few moments to lay where he was, letting his thoughts consume him for a while. 

He'd seen Bulma and Yamcha arriving home on his way back from training and watching the two of them, Bulma teasing Yamcha lightly as the man struggled under the weight of everything Bulma had insisted they buy for the coming baby, had left him feeling introspective and, he grudgingly admitted to himself, a little lonely.

It had been three months since he'd last seen Kakarotto and it looked to be many more before he _could_ see him again. He was happy for Bulma and Yamcha, but seeing them together tended to remind him of what, and _who_, he was missing.

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and then, with a low growl, sat up. Thoughts like these were useless…pointless. He pushed himself to his feet and then, with a stern thought to himself to stop acting like a brainless mooncalf, went to have his shower.

End Chapter

End A/N: _I know I skipped a lot of time but it had to be done or this fik would go on for about another fourteen chapters! And who the hell wants that to happen? Not me! lol_

Thank-you to my reviewers! As always you are very much appreciated!

So...the next chapter will be the last...do you know how it's gonna end? Ne, ne, ne?

...because I don't.

Please R&R!!

Justice-hime

****


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine-Mine...Not.

**A/N: **_Okay, I lied. I do know how it ends. But you don't, so what the hell are you doing reading the author notes?!_

_Enjoy the ride!!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

The months, weeks and days leading to when the wish on Vegeta would be lifted went passed quickly and Gokou soon found himself in the final week. It was the final count down until _Vegeta_ would be back.

He tried busying himself with many tasks, all of which always brought him back to square one with nothing to do but think about his impending doom. Unlike most people, Vegeta would fly right past the humiliation caused by the wish and fly straight into his anger; in other words, he was going to beat the shit out of Gokou and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Vegeta would confront him about his actions, he would want to know why Gokou let wish Vegeta...well, do what he did. What was he supposed to say?

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but spending all that time with you made me realise I was in love with you." Gokou said aloud, trying it out.

He shook his head. No, that would _not_ go down well.

"You see Vegeta, I love you." Nope.

"Oh, that...well you see I love you and you're such a good kisser I couldn't help myself!" Definitely not.

"Hahaha...funny story actually..." _Don't even finish that sentence,_ he thought as he lifted himself off the couch, walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Vegeta," He started firmly, picturing the other Saiyan standing in front of him. "I think I'm in love with you."

"Err...Dad?"

Gokou jumped slightly at his sons voice and turned to face him, smiling sheepishly. "Gohan! How long have you been...err... standing there?"

"Umm...a while now." He said, suppressing a smile.

"Oh." Gokou laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Gohan shook his head in amusement, "You know, you don't have to be so anxious, Dad." The boy added, "I'm sure Vegeta will understand.... once he gets over it."

Gokou sighed, "Y-yeah...maybe..."

"C'mon, what's the worst that can happen?"

_Vegeta could tell me how much despises me before he blows me into a thousand tiny pieces._ "...I'll send you a postcard from the Other World." He replied humourlessly.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Oh, it probably won't be that bad..." he trailed off.

Gokou ran his hand through his hair again and offered Gohan a smile, "You're right. I'm worrying over nothing. It's just... I just..."

"Everything will be fine." Gohan said soothingly and Gokou nodded.

Yeah...everything would be fine. And if he told himself that enough...maybe he'd believe it.

* * *

Yamcha screamed in time with Bulma as she had her second contraction, his eyes going wide when she suddenly stood up and paced the floor in front of him, breathing heavily. She had been in the middle of doing the dishes when an intensely sharp pain in the base of her back, and the loud sound of a plate smashing as it hit the ground, heralded the beginning of Bulma's second experience with childbirth. 

Yamcha stood up from his position on the floor, his expression anxious.

"Yamcha," Bulma gritted out, her pacing speeding up. "Call Jan, the number...is beside the phonAHHHHHH!"

"Bulma!" Yamcha leaped towards her only to be forcibly pushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway, the words 'Phone. Now.' chasing him from the room.

Bulma leaned against the counter, sighing when the pain reduced slightly. Whoever said the second time round was easier; _lied_.

Yamcha burst back into the room, almost tripping in his haste to get back to Bulma. "I...I...she's on her way." He said in a rush.

"Good," Bulma said, absently rubbing her lower back to try and ease the pain. "Help me to the couch."

The darked-haired man nodded and gently took her arm, guiding her out of the kitchen.

"Yamcha, I'm not going to break you know." She said, her tone patronizing.

"Oh...y-yeah." He muttered, his grip not changing.

The two entered the lounge when another contraction hit, the pain causing Bulma to lean on to Yamcha for support; both stumbling a moment before Yamcha adjusted to the full weight of his partner against him.

The aqua-haired woman cried out as the pain continued, her body shaking with the effort to keep from sliding out of Yamcha's loose grip and onto the floor.

"I...the floor. Put me on the floor." She managed to get out, her hands gripping Yamcha's shirt tightly as he lowered her down, sighing when her back hit the floor, relaxing slightly.

"AAHHHHHH!" Bulma threw her head to the side, her fingernails clawing at the carpet as another contraction ripped through her, the pain unbearable as her body began to push without consent. "Nonononono..." She mumbled, breathless.

Her water hadn't broken; she shouldn't be pushing yet.

Yamcha jumped when the door flew open but sighed when a thin blonde woman rushed through it. "How far apart are the contractions." She asked instantly, kneeling down beside Bulma.

"Ahh..." He said, his mind blank with relief now that their midwife had arrived.

"Has her water broken yet?" The blonde woman, Jan, asked.

Yamcha shook his head and began rubbing Bulma's hand, wanting to help ease her pain. "Is that a bad thing?"

Jan smiled at Yamcha, "No, could you grab that cushion for me please?" She asked before opening her bag and pulling out a hospital sealed bag with what looked like a knitting needle in it and a few towels. "Put it under her head." Jan said, now opening up a sheet and covering Bulma from her waist down. "Bulma, I'm going to have to break your water for you; you'll feel a small pop before the water comes out but it's nothing to worry about okay?"

Bulma nodded slightly, gritting her teeth together in agony.

After removing Bulma's pants and underwear, Jan picked up the needle and Yamcha looked away, not wanting to see where it was going. He glanced down at Bulma's face, his brows furrowed as he tried to think of something that could help and he almost fell backwards when Bulma grabbed a hold of his shirt, her eyes screwed shut in pain. He turned his gaze back to Jan and was glad to see the needle put away. "What can I do?" Yamcha asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"We need to make her more comfortable..."

A few minutes later Yamcha found himself leaning against the couch, Bulma resting between his legs, her back to his chest and one hell of a death grip on his knees.

"Come on, deep breaths Bulma and push..."

Yamcha rubbed the lower part of Bulma's back like he'd been instructed to and almost cried out himself when Bulma pushed back against him, crushing his hand between them.

"AHHHHhhhhhhaahn..." Bulma sobbed, shaking her head. "I-I can't..."

"Yes you can, you've done this before...push."

"AHHHHHHH!" She cried out, pushing with everything she had.

"Okay, good. I see the head...just a little while now." Jan said soothingly.

"You _can_ do this," Yamcha said, kissing the back of her head. "I know you can."

Bulma took several deep breaths and pushed, her hands gripping Yamcha's knees as she felt the pressure against her uterus growing. "AhhhhhhaaaAAAAAAHH!"

"I love you; you can do this..." Yamcha continued, not really paying attention to what he was saying. "Just think about that beautiful baby inside you...well half inside you..."

The pressure grew still until it pecked making Bulma cry out yet again, screaming something unintelligible before the pain and pressure left completely and the sweet sound of her new born baby crying filled the room.

Yamcha could only stare in awe as Jan wrapped a towel loosely around their baby, settling it down on Bulma's heaving chest. "You have a beautiful baby girl." She told them.

* * *

Gokou stood at the entrance to Capsule corp. still unsure wether or not to go in. It had been three days since Bulma's baby had been born and it had been decided that, since today was the day that Vegeta's wish would be reversed, everyone should gather at Capsule Corp. before they went up to the Lookout so they could meet the baby as well. 

"Gokou!" Shouted Yamcha, running out the door to greet him. "I wasn't sure if you were coming..."

The Saiyan smiled, stepping forward to hug his friend. "How could I miss this?" He laughed, pulling back.

"Yamcha!"

Both men turned and laughed as Krillin bounded towards them, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Congratulations!" He stopped in front of Yamcha and clapped him on the back. "I still can't believe it, you, a Father." They all laughed.

After a quick catch up, the three friends entered the building still laughing and Gokou found himself overwhelmed by the strength of their friendships. They hadn't seen each other for Kami knows how long yet it felt like they'd never been apart.

Yamcha lead them through to the lounge, pointing out the spot where Bulma had given birth before leading them to a smaller room. Bulma sat with her Mother, Trunks and Goten while Gohan stood off to the side with Piccilo.

"Dad!" Goten said, leaping off his seat and into Gokou's arms. "Trunks has a new baby sister!" He said excitedly.

Chuckling, Gokou smiled at his son, ruffling his hair and setting him back down on the ground.

"Gokou?" Bulma said hesitantly, stepping towards him. "Would you...umm...like to hold her?" She asked, holding the baby out to him.

The Saiyan looked at Bulma, he knew what she was trying to do and he smiled, taking the baby. "Thank-you." He managed to say before he was enveloped in a hug, Bulma carefully minding the baby in his arms. "No...Thank-you." She said quietly.

"Right, everything's ready we can go now..." Chi Chi said briskly as she entered the room but trailed off when she noticed Gokou.

"Chi Chi..." Gokou said softly. "H-How have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

After a moment Chi Chi stepped forward, looking at him closely. "Are you eating properly?" She asked him, ignoring his question. "You look a little thin." She stated and Gokou smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yeah...I-I'm eating..."

The black-haired woman eyed him sceptically for a moment before a small smile made its way to her face.

"Good." She stated simply and then turned back to Bulma. "We can go any time; everything is ready."

Gokou watched as everybody gathered around him, his eyes flicking to the door every few seconds. _Where is Vegeta?_

"We're all ready, Dad." Gohan said, motioning to all their linked hands.

"But...err...where's Vegeta?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice low.

"Vegeta?" Bulma said quite loudly. "He's already there, at the Lookout." She continued, a knowing smile on her face. "So come on, let's go!"

"O-oh, okay..." The tall Saiyan put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on Dende's 'ki'; an instant later they were standing beside him and the newly collected Dragon Balls .

Gokou let his eyes travel around him quickly, trying to pick out Vegeta from the people surrounding him even as his stomach tensed with a feeling that could have been dread, excitement, or both. A moment later he finally spied the man, sitting comfortably on the ground with his back against one of the Lookout's giant pillars, his leg drawn up to his chest and his eyes looking fixedly at Gokou. Their eyes met and the taller Saiyan felt something close to shock glance through his system as his stomach clenched painfully.

He hastily looked away, firmly fixing his eyes on Dende.

"Trunks! Goten!" Bulma nailed the two boys with a stern look. "Get up here, now!"

The two boys shuffled to the front of the group looking at each other in confusion.

"Why do we have too...?" Trunks asked as they came into the open.

"Because only the ones who made the original wishes can un-wish them." Dende cut in, "The two of you will have to be the ones who un-wish what was done."

"Oh..." Trunks said and shared an uncomfortable look with Goten. "So...how do we...err..."

"Just tell the Dragon you want to undo your previous wishes." Bulma said concisely.

"R-right." Trunks said and turned to the seven Dragonballs laying at his feet. He took a deep breath, looked at the stern expression on his mothers face out of the corner of his eye and then lifted his hands in front of him. "Arise, Dragon! Shenlong, I summon you!"

Everything around them went still for a moment and then the sky went black, large heavy looking clouds rushed in overhead to block out the sun and everyone found themselves unconsciously shivering. Bulma reached across to Yamcha and pulled the blanket around their baby a little bit tighter as light shone from the Dragonballs and the area was suddenly over crowded as the Eternal dragon filled the free space around them.

"**You have three wishes, make your first wish.**" The Dragon boomed out and Trunks found himself looking over at Goten for support.

"Err... uhmm..." Trunks managed to say, his face heating slightly as he realised he really _would_ have to ask the Eternal Dragon to reverse his last wishes.

"Undo the wishes!" Bulma snapped from behind him and Trunks stepped slightly closer to his best friend, gaining support.

"Yeah...uhm...we made some wishes a year ago..." he said.

The Dragon stared down at he and Goten, it's expression impatient.

"Could you...err...undo them?"

"**A simple task.**" The Dragon floated slightly closer. "**Make the wish.**"

"O-okay." Trunks took a breath and briefly noticed that everyone behind him had taken a few slight steps away from where his Dad was sitting.

"Hurry up!" Bulma hissed from behind him and he flinched slightly. Easy for _her_ to say, she wasn't having to stare up at a giant irritable Dragon and make it undo what it had done only a year before hand.

"I...uhm...I wish the wishes Goten and I made had never happened." Trunks said and the area went completely silent.

"_Oh, **hell**!_" Came the voice of Dende an instant before the Dragon's voice boomed out.

"**Your wish...is granted!**"

* * *

* * *

"Vegeta." Gokou hesitated. 

"Get away from me, Kakarotto!"

"Come on, Vegeta! You have to come back." He pleaded.

Vegeta sneered, "Why should I?"

"How do you think Bulma feels right now? You left her alone on your _wedding day_!"

"What do I care?!"

"If you don't do it for her then do it for _me_!" The taller man implored.

"You, Kakarotto?" Vegeta said with a laugh, "Why would I do it for you?!"

"Well…" Gokou explained a little sheepishly, "Chichi would kill me if I went back without you. Hey! Vegeta come back…!" He chased after the other man.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta!" Gokou exclaimed, bouncing around the Saiyan prince and attempting to catch his eye.

"I've already told you, Kakarotto! I…" Vegeta's stopped in mid-sentence as Gokou reached out and grabbed his arm firmly. "Kakarotto, what are y…?"

Barely a second later Vegeta found himself standing back in the middle of his wedding party.

"…ou doing?"

"_Vegeta!_" The call was from Bulma who was already storming in his direction, "Where have you been?! Taking off like tha…" Bulma suddenly stopped as she realised the man wasn't even listening to her.

"Vegeta!? _Vegeta_?!" Bulma shouted and shook the Saiyan as hard as she could.

"Don't _touch_ me, woman!" Vegeta snapped and slapped her hand away, "I wanted no part of this in the first place!"

Bulma's eyes immediately filled with tears, "Well fine! Just go then…" She turned her back on the man.

Gokou flinched at an intense look from his wife and leaned over Vegeta's shoulder, whispering something hurriedly into his ear. Vegeta snarled back a reply then glared at Bulma's shaking back as Gokou pushed him forward slightly.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped, loudly enough now for those watching raptly to hear. "I don't care, let's just get this _over with_."

Uncrossing his arms, he marched passed Bulma, catching her arm as he went and pulling her after him into the house where Dende was waiting with the wedding certificate.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Bulma demanded loudly and wrenched her arm out of the mans grip.

"Do you want to sign this thing or _not_, woman?!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma glared at him for a moment then turned to Dende and snatched the pen from his grip and scribbled her signature on the piece of paper he held. "There!" She said and handed the pen to Vegeta.

The prince glared at the item as if were the most offensive object in existence and moved his gaze to the paper and touched the pen to it, writing his name quickly.

They were married.

* * *

Bulma slammed a plate down on the bench and glared at it as it broke cleanly in two. After a moment she swore at it loudly and picked up the two pieces, hurling them into the trash where they shattered against the three destroyed plates already in there. 

Where the _hell_ was Vegeta? No. That wasn't the question she wanted to ask since she _knew_ the answer. The question she wanted to ask was _why the hell wasn't Vegeta **home**?!_

Damn him!

* * *

It was well passed midnight and Gokou was slipping the front door of the house open as quietly as he could in an attempt not to wake up his family, or more importantly, Chi Chi. 

He needn't have bothered.

"Err...uhm...Chi Chi. What are you...doing up?"

Chi Chi glared at the man silhouetted against the open doorway. "Where were you?" She demanded, tapping her foot.

"I...uhmm..."

"Training with Vegeta!" She cut in, barely letting him talk at all.

"Er...yeah..."

"At _this time of night!_" she continued, "This has got to _stop_, Gokou! You were gone _all day_ as well as all night - don't you have any responsibility to your family!? All you've been doing is training with Vegeta, you can't continue like this!"

"But Chi Chi..."

"Don't 'but Chi Chi' _me!_" She snapped and walked over to him, waving a finger under his nose, "When Vegeta comes over tomorrow, _send him home again_!"

"Chi Chi, I can't..."

"Yes you _can_, and you _will_!"

Gokou frowned, "No, Chi Chi, I can't."

"_What?!_"

"Chi Chi, just leave it alone, okay? I'll try to come home earlier tomorrow, but I won't tell Vegeta to leave. Just drop it."

Chi Chi opened her mouth to say something but Gokou cut her off by simply walking passed her and out of the room, the words 'Good _night_' floating back to her before he disappeared.

* * *

"So..." Gokou jumped backwards out of the way of one of Vegeta's punches and slid to a stop, looking at the smaller Saiyan with a would-be casual look, "...how have things been at home lately?" 

"Shut _up_, Kakarotto!" Vegeta snapped and leapt forward, slamming his fist as hard as he could into the other mans gut.

Gokou staggered back slightly and heaved in a deep breath to ease the pain, "Not good then." he surmised.

"No, not good." Vegeta snapped and moved to kick the other man, this time missing as Gokou wisely dodged.

"You know, maybe you should talk to her." Gokou said, pursuing the conversation.

Vegeta didn't bother to respond, instead he leapt up into the air and began to gather energy into his hand, preparing for a 'Ki' blast.

Gokou sighed and lifted up off the ground, "Things won't get better if you just avoid her, Vegeta. Bulma just isn't the kind of person you can ignore."

"Leave it alone, Kakarotto. It has nothing to do with you so just _drop it_." Vegeta released the Ki-blast with the last few words.

Gokou deflected it easily and dodged to the side, missing Vegeta's follow up attack, "You'll have to do something eventually, Vegeta."

* * *

Bulma sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes as she stood from her desk for the first time in the past four hours and begun to pace. It just wasn't making any sense! Why wasn't it working? Marriage had seemed like the perfect idea months ago when it had occurred to her. She and Vegeta had been living together for years, they had a _son_ together and despite their constant scraps, they got on well. At least she'd _thought_ that they'd gotten along well. Perhaps she'd just been deluding herself? But if she had been then _why_ had Vegeta married her? Why had he come back from his first escape and _signed_ the marriage certificate? 

"Argh!" The aqua haired women threw her hands up in defeat. This. Wasn't. Working.

_I need a break_. Nodding in agreement with herself, Bulma walked briskly to the door and reached for the handle, jumping in surprise when it opened seemingly of it's own accord.

"Yamcha..." Bulma breathed out, "What brings you here?" She was surprised to see him, of all people, walking through the door.

The black haired man smiled sheepishly, a faint blush raising in his cheeks. " I just thought I'd come down and see how you were doing."

Laughing lightly, Bulma moved aside to let the blushing man in, offering him a seat before sitting herself back down in her not-so-comfortable chair.

"Er...so how are you doing?" Yamcha asked after a moment.

"Horrible." Bulma replied without thinking, regretting it as the man in front of her glanced quickly at the only exit.

_He's still the same_. Bulma chuckled._ Glad to see some things around here don't change. _She thought as he glanced at the door a second time.

"Can't be that bad, can it?" He ventured, hesitating only slightly.

Bulma eyed him sceptically, was he actually going to try having this conversation with her? After all, it evolved a girls _feelings._ _Her_ feelings.

Smiling lightly, the aqua-haired women decided to give it a go.

"It's just...Vegeta. Everything has got me so frustrated lately, I can't figure out why our relationship has changed so much." And before she knew it, she was in full rant mode. "Does Vegeta find me repulsive? Is it something _I_ did or didn't do?! We have a _child_ together and everything was going so well before the wedding! Why did things change so much? What did I do _wrong?!_"

Yamcha stared wide eyed as Bulma collapsed back into her chair, sobbing into her hands.

_WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!_

Taking a deep breath the dark-haired man stood up, cautiously moving towards the sobbing women.

"B-Bulma?" He said as evenly as him could, crying girls was something he just _couldn't _handle...but this was Bulma, he had to do something.

Reaching out a shaky hand, Yamcha awkwardly lay it on her back. "B-Bulma, it's o-okay, yo-OOMPH!"

Landing hard on his ass, he stared wide eyed once again at the sobbing women who was now in his arms. She really wasn't doing so good. Putting his arms lightly around her he begun to trace small patterns on her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner and simply held her.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Gokou looked up in surprise from where he was sitting next to his favourite river near his home. What was Vegeta doing here? They had already finished training for the day and Vegeta was supposed to have gone home. "What are you doing here?" 

Vegeta stood still, staring at Gokou intently for a moment before looking away and focusing his gaze on the surface of the river. "I changed my mind, we should train." he stated.

"W-what? But we've been training all day."

"So?" Vegeta said with irritation and took a few steps closer to the other man.

"So..." Gokou drew the word out and then put his hands behind his head and lay down, "we should just relax instead."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched slightly and looked for a moment like he was going to argue, then the energy seemed to go out of him and he threw himself down onto the ground next to Gokou. "Fine." he stated.

Gokou was sitting up in a second, staring at Vegeta in alarm. "What?! What's wrong? What's happened?!"

"Nothing, Kakarotto. Shut up."

"N-nothing? B-but you... I mean you... But..."

"Shut _up_, Kakarotto."

"But you..." Gokou paused and took a breath, leaning forward towards the other man, "What happened? Is it Bulma?"

"It has nothing to do with you, idiot." Vegeta growled and stood up, "If we're not going to train, I'm leaving."

"Did the two of you fight again?" Gokou asked, glossing over what Vegeta had said, "What about this time?"

"We didn't argue!" Vegeta snapped, and turned away.

"Then what happened? _Something_ happened."

Vegeta remained silent, his only reaction to the question was his jaw tightening imperceptibly.

Gokou noticed. "What...did she do?" he asked hesitantly. What could be worse than fighting?

"...The marriage..." Vegeta said slowly, forcing the words out between clenched teeth, "...is _over_."

"O-over..." Gokou stared at Vegeta's back in shock, "What do you mean over? What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Gokou exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "It's the end of your marriage!"

"Hn."

"Vegeta! Tell me what happened." Gokou insisted and took a few steps closer to the other man.

Vegeta turned his head slightly, looking at Gokou out of the corner of his eye, and then released his stance, dropping back into a sitting position, his elbows resting on his bent knees and his hands hanging between them. "I told you it's unimportant, Kakarotto. The marriage is over; that's all you need to know."

Gokou hesitated and then sat down next to Vegeta. He looked out over the water for a moment, rubbing his left arm nervously. "It was Yamcha, wasn't it." It was more a statement than a question.

Vegeta tensed immediately, "What?!"

"Chi Chi has been at Capsule Corp. alot lately..." Gokou said slowly, still looking out over the water, afraid to look over at Vegeta. "She said it was probably only a matter of time..."

"Really." Vegeta said glacially.

"Did Bulma tell you?" Gokou asked tentatively.

"No." Vegeta said.

"Oh...err...did...Yamcha tell you, then?"

"_No_." Vegeta said again.

"Uhmmm...Trunks...maybe...?"

"_They were having sex on the couch!_" Vegeta snapped out.

Gokou turned to stare at Vegeta so fast he nearly lost his balance and toppled over backwards. "They were _what_?!" He said, shocked.

"You heard me, Kakarotto."

"B-but...they were really...?"

"_Yes._"

"Oh..." Gokou bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Hn."

* * *

"You can't leave." Gokou followed Chi Chi through the house as she gathered things together, stuffing them into a bag as she went. 

"I can and I _will_." She replied.

"But...but who'll do the cooking? The cleaning? Chi Chi?!"

"Is that all I am to you?!" Chi Chi stopped her power-walk through the house and rounded on her husband, nearly knocking him over as he dodged backwards to avoid her bag slamming into his chest, "Am I just the one who does the cooking and cleaning? Just your...your _maid_?! Well I have news for you mister, I'm not sticking around for that any more! Bulma has offered me a job at Capsule Corp. and I'm going to be staying with her. I'm taking the children with me." She added.

"But Chi Chi..."

"_No!_ I've had _enough_ of your 'but Chi Chi's! If you wanted me to stay then you should have listened to me months ago; did you really think things could go on like they were? You're _never_ home, not even for _dinner_ half the time! All you do is spend time with _Vegeta_ and if he's more important than your _family_ then your family is _leaving_!"

Gokou remained still for a moment and then stepped back, bowing his head in acquiesce.

Chi Chi paused, her expression turning pained for a moment at the realization that her husband wasn't even going to _try_ defending himself, and then she was all business again. She clutched her bag tightly in her hand and then turned, marching to the front door.

"Good_bye_, Gokou." She said and then stepped outside, slamming the door behind her as she left.

* * *

"And so, here at the Tenka'ichi Budôkai University sponsored by World Champion Mr. Satan himself, we promise to give each and every one of our students the _best_ teaching program available in this day and age!" 

Gokou smiled glassily as the perky blonde woman before him finished her speech and Gohan coughed slightly, nudging his Father in the ribs to get his attention.

"Oh...err...uhmm...Thank you?" Gokou said hesitantly and the woman's bright smile faltered slightly.

"We'll be sure to get back to you if we're in any way interested." Said a firm voice slightly behind Gokou.

The woman turned her gaze passed Gohan and Gokou to where Vegeta stood leaning against the wall, his entire posture screaming how incredibly bored with the entire situation he was.

"Was there anything else?" Vegeta said menacingly, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no. S-so...uhmm...please consider hard when choosing a collage for y-your...err...son. H-here at the Tenka'ichi Budôkai University we offer the...the best."

"Thank you!" Gohan stepped in front of the woman, distracting her attention, and shook her hand. "I think we'd just like to look around the rest of the open night now, you know, before any decisions are made."

"O-of course." The woman latched onto Gohan's offered line like a drowning man to a rope and her smile came back to it's full one-hundred watt glow, "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask anybody wearing the same shirt I am, we're all volunteer's here tonight to help in any way we can."

"Thank you." Gohan said, shaking the woman's hand again and then released it so she could escape the rather bored death glare Vegeta was shooting her over Gohan's shoulder.

As soon as she was out of sight Gohan turned and glared at the shorter man. "Do you have to do that to _every_one we talk to?"

"Hn." Vegeta responded enigmatically and Gohan sighed.

"Dad..."

"Hmmm?" Gokou blinked and looked at his son questioningly.

Gohan frowned, "Were you even listening?"

"Err..."

"Vegeta scared away another of the Universities spokespeople." Gohan said to fill the man in, "Did he _really_ have to come? He's almost worse than Mum would have been."

"Of course he did." Gokou said promptly, "We couldn't just leave him at home."

Vegeta's derisive snort in the background stated that yes, he _could_ have been left at home, but Gokou either didn't, or refused too, notice it.

Gohan rubbed his head, "Fine, fine. Let's go look at the library."

* * *

"Oh, get it over with, you idiot!" Bulma snapped at Gokou and the man blushed bright red and stared intently at his feet. 

"_Bulma_!"

"You'll get nowhere with that attitude." Bulma continued, barely missing a beat.

"B-but...but Bulma it's _Vegeta_." Gokou protested.

"Well you're the idiot who decided you were in love with him." She snapped, "You'll be stuck where you are with him forever if you don't _do_ something."

"That's a bit harsh, Bulma."

"Yes, yes I _know_. But that's the _exact_ reason why I _know_ you have to be the one to take action. _Vegeta_ wouldn't ever do _anything_." She slumped back in her seat, "Kami-sama _knows_ I learnt that well enough."

"B-but..."

"No 'buts'." Bulma said firmly and pulled herself up out of her seat, "Do something about it or you'll be long dead before anything interesting happens. I'm going home."

Gokou ran his hand through his hair and stood as well, escorting the woman to the front door.

"I'll talk to you later." Bulma said, "And I expect to hear something _favourable_ about you and Vegeta."

"I-I'll..._try_..." Gokou said.

"Don't try, _do_."

Gokou looked away for a moment then looked back and changed the subject. "Congratulate Yamcha about the baby for me."

Bulma glared at him briefly then sighed, "Yes, yes I will...as soon as I tell him."

Gokou grinned at her, the grin growing wider when she winked at him, and then she turned and pulled a capsule from her pocket and hurled it to the ground where it instantly turned into a small one-seater plane.

"Goodbye!" Bulma called and jumped in the plane. Gokou waved and she was gone in seconds.

Gokou remained where he was for a few minutes and then turned to go back inside. He jumped suddenly in surprise as he realised Vegeta was behind him, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Err... Vegeta...hi...Bulma was just here...I thought you were off training...she's having a baby..." Gokou babbled out nervously.

"I heard." Vegeta said simply.

Gokou panicked. Vegeta had _heard_.

He froze in place, his expression wooden as he tried to figure out _how much_ of the conversation the man could have heard and _what_ he was going to do about it if he'd heard the wrong bits.

Vegeta stayed passive for a moment and then he purposefully met Gokou's gaze, his gaze hardening slightly, "And what exactly, Kakarotto, was that _favourable thing_ that Bulma wanted to hear about you and I?" he asked.

"Oh...oh...err...favourable...uhmm...well...you see...uhmm...n-nothing...err...much?"

"Really, Kakarotto?" Vegeta pushed himself away from the doorframe and took a few steps towards the other man. "Nothing much. So it won't be a problem if you tell me what that 'nothing much' is then."

"Err...I ahhh...well it's not really...not really that...uhmm...important...really..." It wasn't until Gokou found his back pressed up against a scarily solid tree trunk that he realised Vegeta had been slowly forcing him to move backwards. "Uhmm..."

"Then I'm sure you can tell me, Kakarotto," Vegeta leaned forward slightly, making Gokou attempt to push himself backwards _through_ the tree, "since it's not that important."

"Haha...ha...y-you know...m-maybe it _is_ important." Gokou said falteringly, "S-so really...it should...uhmm...be left b-between Bulma and I...err...yeah..."

Vegeta lifted a hand, planting it on the tree trunk beside Gokou's head and leaned in a bit more. "So...now you're keeping secrets, Kakarotto?" he said, one eyebrow raised.

"N-_no!_" Gokou exclaimed attempting to stand upright but only getting a certain distance before Vegeta's face was _much_ to close to his own, so he simply fell back against the tree, his eyes wide with panic, "I-I wouldn't..."

Vegeta tilted his head to the side slightly, "So...?"

"Aha-ha-ha..." Gokou laughed nervously and prayed to every God he could think of that they would strike him dead on the spot.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and waited.

"R-really, Vegeta...I-I think it might b-be better if...errr...I didn't...uhmm...say..."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed suddenly and Gokou flinched away from the glare that was inches from his face.

"Honestly, Kakarotto!" Vegeta snapped and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gokou's.

Gokou froze completely for a moment and then, slowly, began to kiss the other man back. So that was why Vegeta had been so insistent. Who would have guessed?

* * *

"Are you sure you shouldn't resting, Bulma?" Gokou asked for what felt to Bulma like the millionth time, at _least_. 

"I've already _told_ you Gokou!" Bulma snapped, rubbing her hand across her hugely swollen abdomen, "I _am_ resting. I couldn't get any more resting if I _tried_. All I'm doing is _sitting_ here; talking to you isn't going to turn this situation into anything except an afternoon doing something more exciting then watching the _wall_."

"O-oh, right." Gokou said awkwardly.

"Oh, for heaven's sake Gokou! I'm not going to break if you talk like a normal human-being!" Bulma huffed, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah..." Gokou trailed off, taking a seat opposite the ready to burst woman. "Sorry."

Bulma sighed, relaxing back into her position half sprawled across the couch. "Yamcha should be back soon, I sent him out to get some of those apples from that stall down the street."

Gokou smiled. "At least it was something reasonable, Chi Chi wanted North City wild berries when she was pregnant with Goten...in winter." He said flatly.

Bulma chuckled, the sound turning into a half gasp of pain suddenly as she moved her hand to her belly in surprise.

"Bulma?" Gokou said hesitantly, leaning forward.

"I...I think my water just broke." She replied, somewhat shocked. "I-I'm not due yet..."

"What?" The Saiyan stood quickly and walked over to her. "Are you sure?"

"I think I know what I'm talking about Gokou!" She snapped. "My water just broke!"

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" He asked calmly.

"Phone Jan...her card's on the table."

Gokou nodded and rushed from the room, quickly dialling the number when he reached the phone.

Jan and Yamcha arrived at Capsule corp. at the same time and Gokou soon found himself waiting alone outside the lounge, anxiously pacing the length of the hallway and wishing he could do something to help.

It seemed like hours, but was probably only one before Jan, a pretty blonde woman with a radiant smile, stepped out of the room and beamed at Gokou.

"It's a girl!" She said brightly and then walked passed Gokou to the doorway. Gokou didn't watch her go, instead he went straight for the still open door of the lounge and poked his head in cautiously.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked carefully.

Bulma looked up and beamed at him, "No! Come in and meet the newest member of the family." she said.

Gokou slipped in the door and crouched down to the floor where Bulma had been moved. Laying in her mothers arms, wrapped in a warm looking pink blanket was Bulma and Yamcha's newborn daughter.

Gokou cast a sidelong look at Yamcha and had to hide a smile at the poleaxed look on the man's face. He reached out and slapped a hand against the man's back.

"Congratulations, Yamcha. Welcome to the world of parenthood."

Yamcha grinned like an idiot.

* * *

* * *

Everyone blinked.

"Uhmm..." Dende was the first to speak. "What was I saying?"

"Hopefully my daughters name." Bulma said slightly waspishly and the young God of the Earth shook his head to clear it.

"Yes, yes of course." He looked down at the small bundle he was cradling gently in his arms and smiled slightly. That's right - they had all gathered together, a rare meeting of friends, to commemorate the birth of Bulma and Yamcha's baby, and Dende was performing her Naming.

"Well everyone, I'd like you to meet the new addition to Bulma and Yamcha's family; Bura!"

Bulma and Yamcha looked at the many faces surrounding them, huge smiles on their faces. "What do you think?" Bulma asked. "I think it suits her."

The group murmured their agreement, smiling and nodding at the proud parents and Trunks stood on his tippee toes, poking the small bundle still in Dende's arms. "Bura?" He said, testing the name out. "Yeah...I suppose it works."

Bulma laughed at her son's actions before taking her newly named daughter into her arms. "Yes...it does work." She said, cooing at Bura. "Well, who's up for some lunch?"

The group walked slowly over to the food-laden tables, idly chatting to one another as they went, Gokou and Vegeta trailing behind them. "It was a nice ceremony." Gokou said conversationally, glancing at the man walking beside him.

"Hn. All Dende did was hold the damn baby and say her name - and you call _that_ a ceremony?" Vegeta snorted.

"Well...yeah...still, it's good to see everyone." The taller man continued, smiling as the other Saiyan speed up at little.

"Speak for yourself," Vegeta said warily, eyeing the group before them. "Personally, I wouldn't mind if I never saw a one of them ever again." He stated, coming to a stop in front of Gokou.

"Hmmm…" Gokou said coming to a stop beside the smaller man and draping an arm around his shoulders. "I bet you wouldn't..."

"This has been one hell of an interesting year!" Krillin said, sitting down beside Yamcha, a full plate in hand. "But it all worked out in the end...ne?" He said, nudging Yamcha in the ribs to get his attention. "Look." Krillin pointed to the two Saiyans standing slightly away from the rest of the group.

Yamcha watched for a moment, his eyebrows raised. "What's their deal? A-are they, like, _together_ now?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"Yes, they are. Do you have a problem with that?" Bulma snapped at Yamcha, appearing out of nowhere and sitting down beside them. "Well?" She demanded.

"N-no…" He said, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Good." She said, shifting into a more comfortable position. "They make each other happy, believe it or not, and I think it's sweet..." Bulma said, watching as the two Saiyans sat down together, Trunks and Goten lynching them immediately. "They deserve to be happy..." She said softy, so softly it went unheard by the people around her. Bulma smiled to herself, still watching the two men she loved so dearly. Yes, they deserved to be the happiest men alive.

**End**

**The moral of this story:** The enternal Dragon is not a toy, be careful what you wish for.

**A/N:** _::dances:: It's _**FINISHED**_!! All gone. No more. hahahaha..._

_Hmmm...I bet a few of you are really pissed off - So many people were looking forward to Vegeta's reaction and Trunks and Goten's punishment but oh well. I hope no one got confused. ::smiles::_

_I have to give the biggest of _**BIG** _thank-yous to my sister, who helped me so much and this fik would so _not _be anywhere if it weren't for her! So THANK-YOU!!_

_And to every single person who has reviewed A Simple Wish, even the flamers. **THANK-YOU!** Really, you guys rock!_

_But a very special Thank-you to _Chuquita_ who has been with my fik from the start and who e-mailed when I was being slow to ask about how the fik was going - it always made me feel bad for not updating but after reading them I'd always got to work on the chapter I was up to! So Thank-you _Chuquita_!! You rock even more!! _

_I hope you all liked the ending, and have closure. Closure is good. lol._

_Soon I'll be posting up the outtakes because some of them are just classic! I hope you guys enjoy them!_

_Now to celebrate - lets all get drunk and play ping-pong!_

_R&R Please!!_

Justice-hime****


	16. A Simple Wish The bits that weren't

**_Veromorphia: _**_What? "…_and that Yamcha and Bulma's baby wasn't born and such…_" Err…yeah it was. ::looks confused:: I'm pretty sure I wrote it in…twice in fact. Did you read the _whole _chapter? I know it was pretty long, and I know you don't like long chapters (at least I think that was you who said that you didn't) but trust me - they had their baby!_****

**A/N: **_Here they are! Unfortunately I didn't think to save all of them so these are just a few, from times when a scene wasn't working and I just wrote stupid stuff in frustration._

_This first one is from Ch.9, which my sister did – I think you'll all have a great laugh with this one!_

****

**Chapter Nine**:

A week had passed since the scene at the Lookout, and what a good week it had been. Vegeta had been "well behaved", and he and Gokou had been "getting along fine". No really, they _had_.

They even had a "routine". Each morning they would wake up; together, showered; _not_ together, and had breakfast; then they usually went for a "walk around the mountain", "going a different way" each time. Sometimes Vegeta would insist they "hold hands" and he could get quite mad if he wasn't getting his way.

When they would arrive home they would have "lunch" and after that they would "train". They weren't "training" for anything in particular; they simply did it to pass the time.

Secretly, Gokou loved the "training" the best. He would see glimpses of the 'real' Vegeta then and he found himself missing that personality more and more as time went on. Though there _was_ a drawback to their "training" together. If Vegeta thought he'd injured Gokou in any way then the rest of the afternoon would be wasted inside with Vegeta fussing over him like a ruffled housewife.

In the evening, they would "talk", mostly about the past, and then fall asleep; they hadn't spent a night apart. It was…"comfortable".

_Now_ it was the middle of the night, about two or three in the morning, and Vegeta was awake, staring at his 'love'.

The peanut butter and tuna sandwich lay on it's plate on the bench as Vegeta stood looking at it, making him more hungry as he watched it, but…

Vegeta blinked suddenly, then his eyes narrowed. Where was he?

The Saiyan prince attempted to sit up, but was pulled back down by an unidentified source. Looking to his side he found himself nose-to-nose with…yup – you guessed it. A two-ton Gorilla.

"Kakorotto?" Vegeta whispered more to himself than aloud, trying to convince himself it was a dream…or a nightmare.

What the hell was going on? What had happened?

Lifting his head a little he scanned the room, or what he could see of it. Where _was_ he?

Vegeta tried to sit up again, but it seemed that the other man wasn't going to give up on his iron grip. He studied the other man's face for a moment. He looked…content and…peaceful.

Vegeta tested the iron grip again then, deciding he obviously wasn't going to be going anywhere soon; he settled back down and was soon fast asleep.

-

-

Gohan stared. And then he shook his head and stared again.

Right there, right _there_, in front of him, his father and Vegeta were having what looked like a _very_ romantic moment.

His dad was lazily leaning back again a tree while Vegeta sat before him, leaning forward to rest a hand lightly on the taller man's cheek; and to make it worse, they were smiling. At each _other_. Happy, tender, _sappy_ smiles.

He had to stop this! Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Gohan stepped forward ready to give the two men what for.

Or at least tried too.

"**_Oomph!_**"

Someone had grabbed him from behind, dragging him backwards away from the two men by the tree.

Once released, Gohan turned to the large, green, white clad Namekian Hero of DOOM with pointy ears who had grabbed him.

"P-Piccilo?" Gohan stuttered.

The Namekian stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk playing over his lips; it was playing cards. Last card, the top lip was winning.

"G-Gohan, is that you?" Gohan heard his father asking uncertainly. "I can't see you clearly with these feeble old eyes of mine. Gohan, where are you my boy?"

Spinning around, Gohan started straight into the eyes of his father. He didn't know why but suddenly everything came crashing down on him, the trees, the house, Piccilo, Gokou, Vegeta, a few birds that had been flying overhead; it was like he suddenly became a giant magnet, attracting everything.

Feeling Gohan's 'Ki' rising, Piccilo put a hand on the boy's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

"Gokou. I'll talk to him first." He stated calmly and led Gohan to an out-of-the-way spot and raped him.

"I know what that looked like, Gohan," Piccilo began, "But you can't take everything at face value."

"_Face value?!_" Gohan began heatedly then snapped his mouth shut abruptly at the quelling _look_ Piccilo gave him.

"Mum was right…" Gohan muttered under his breath. "Mum is always right. I don't like this place, I want to go home." He clicked his heels together, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

Damn it! It wasn't working.

Oblivious to Gohan's escape attempts, Piccilo continued. "You know your Father, Gohan. He's just doing what he thinks is right – or at least what he _feels_ is right."

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed at the words, the tension draining out of him slightly. Piccilo was right, as always. Damn it!

"What are you doing here anyway, Piccilo?

Crossing his arms over his chest, Piccilo studied Gohan silently before answering.

"I've been peeping, I mean _keeping an eye on Vegeta and your father_."

"Why?" Gohan asked, without thinking.

"Because," Piccilo started patiently, "Your father might be getting in over his head. I've been peeping on him and sometimes there's this…" He trailed off, not quite knowing how to explain what he'd seen over the last month. He wasn't good with human emotion.

"This _what_?" The youth asked quietly, the tension in his body going back up a notch.

"Hn, sometimes it almost seems like its Gokou following _Vegeta_ around like a love sick puppy." Piccilo replied before he could stop himself.

Whoops.

_A love sick **puppy**_?! Gohan thought angrily. While _his_ mother spent her days worrying and crying, his father was out here doing…doing _Kami-sama_ knows what!! Damn those Namekian's! They're all Hentai's – they probably put Vegeta and Gokou up to it simply so they could watch!

Gohan spun on his heel and, before Piccilo could react to grab him, stomped back towards the house.

Gokou sat leaning against the doorframe leading into the house; trying to keep it from falling over.

He didn't know what Gohan had seen exactly, but it can't have been good.

Looking up from his worried thoughts, Gokou saw his son walking, wait make that _stomping_, towards him and he scrambled to his feet, the house creaking ominously behind him before he steadied it.

_He looks just like his mother_. Gokou almost laughed aloud but stifled the urge and instead turned slightly to look into the house. Vegeta had gone inside to make some snacks and Gokou wanted to be sure the man was still in there, he could only make things worse at this point.

Reaching his goal, Gohan took a deep breath. He had never said anything bad to, or about, his father considering how much he had worshipped the man while growing up. The prospect was actually quite scary.

Steadying himself, Gohan pointedly looked into his father's eyes and tried to say something coherent.

"You…you…_what are you doing?!_" Gohan gave up trying to be mature about this. "Do you _know_ how Mum's doing through all of this? Do you even _care_? She's at 'home' worrying herself sick, crying all the time and you're…you just…you're just standing there stopping the house form falling down!"

Gohan felt a large pang of sudden guilt as he looked at his father, the Saiyan who had saved the earth many times, who had been through more than any of them, and realised that his father _didn't_ know. He didn't know what he was doing.

When Gohan had asked (yelled) the question for a moment, there in the man's eyes, had been the answer. Gokou was lost and was just doing what he always did, trying to take over the world!

Gohan's shoulders slumped and his anger drained out of him suddenly, leaving him drained.

"Gohan." His father started tentatively, "I know what it must have look-"

"Dad." Gohan interrupted, "Just don't hurt her anymore." And with that last line he died, his body evaporating as if it had never been, Final Fantasy style.

Gokou stared at the spot his son had been in blankly as the words repeated in his head.

"I didn't mean too." He said quietly, softly. "I wasn't the one who killed him – it wasn't me. Everyone will believe me, they like me, I'm there friend. That's right. I didn't do it. I didn't. Wasn't me…no…."

"Gokou." The tall Saiyan started at the sound and he turned a confused gaze to Piccilo.

"Piccilo? Gohan just left…"

"I can see that." Piccilo said laconically, "Where's Vegeta?"

"Vegeta? Oh, inside baking me a cake in his pretty pink apron. He looks really cute in it, look around the door, you can _just_ see him."

Taking a few steps till he was standing directly in front of Gokou, looking down at him slightly, Piccilo gave the man a cookie.

"Be careful, Gokou. This situation could very easily get out of hand." He stated.

"Kakorotto, I made some…" Vegeta stopped as he spotted Piccilo, glancing between the two.

"Piccilo." The Saiyan Prince acknowledged.

Nodding once, Piccilo turned to leave. "Remember, Gokou." And he was gone. Maybe he was never there.

And so the day continued, Gokou forcing all thoughts of what had happened out of his mind and focusing only on himself and Vegeta and his pink apron.

**A/N** - _You see? But I don't blame her really; the original chapter was horrible to begin with. I mean, what the hell was I thinking?!_

_This next one was born out of plain old frustration._

**Chapter fourteen**

That conversation with Dende that Piccilo had to have:

Take One:

Piccilo watched as Dende took a seat across the table from him, his patience running out when the guardian insisted on tea before they got back to their discussion. The Namekian had come back to the lookout not long after the scene at Krillins house but Mr PoePoe had kept him waiting, saying Dende was busy - but what the hell was he busy with? Sure he was Kami, but Piccilo couldn't remember ever seeing him _busy _as such; being guardian of the earth these days looked like a piece of cake.

"So," Dende started, "what were you saying?" He said, referring to their talk earlier that day, before Vegeta had decided to go walk-a-bout.

"Vegeta's doing plot stuff but we can't talk about it because the author's stupid and can't seem to write it without giving everything away." Piccilo stated.

Take Two:

"So," Dende started, "what were you saying?" He said, referring to their talk earlier that day, before Vegeta had decided to go walk-a-bout.

"Vegeta...is my love child" Piccilo stated.

Take Three:

"So," Dende started, "what were you saying?" He said, referring to their talk earlier that day, before Vegeta had decided to go walk-a-bout.

"Vegeta has been acting a little...different lately." Piccilo stated.

Dende gave him an odd look but let him continue.

"I'm sure you saw the…incident at Krillin's?" Piccilo waited for Dende's slight nod before he continued, "Then I won't need to explain what happened. What happened at Krillins isn't the only time that Vegeta has…relapsed back into his un-wished personality; it happened earlier in the day as well."

"Earlier in the day?" Dende repeated, "When?"

"When he went psycho and molested me. It was a fairly good indicator. You see he used to molest me, back before the wish. Now it's all 'Kakorotto this, Kakorotto that'. But what about ME?! I used to be the one he molested; now it's Gokou. Dende, DO SOMETHING!!"

Take Four:

Dende paused in the act of taking a sip of his tea and clunked it back down onto the table. "Why didn't you tell me this _then_?" he demanded.

"Because Vegeta disappeared before I could." He stated blandly.

"Oh." Dende smiled sheepishly, "Of course. So it's happened twice now…"

Piccilo interrupted him, "I'm sure it's happened more than that. But I've only seen it myself twice."

"And what the hell do you want ME to do about it?!" Dende demanded then stood up and kicked Mr. Poepoe who had fallen asleep.

"Just needed someone to talk too." Piccilo said, looking off into the distance (ie: the wall), "I get lonely, sitting around all day, meditating by a waterfall, with no one to talk to except Gohan. I mean, he's a nice boy, but really, I'd like something a little more…_conversational_ sometimes."

**A/N** – _This one…err…just plain weirdness??_

Chapter eleven 

"What's done is done Gokou," Bulma said wearily, bringing a hand up to rub her tried eyes. "I can't say I wasn't expecting something like this - not that I approve of it mind you...and besides, it will blow over and everything will be back to normal as soon as we get rid of this wish." She finished, her hand now resting on her hip.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Gokou cried indignantly, the man in his arms tensing at her words.

"Oh Gokou, something like this was bound to happen," Bulma answered, shaking her head in a condescending manner. "And if it wasn't you, it would have been some other poor fool, don't you see? It's the wish."

Gokou opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Vegeta broke away from him, stepping into clear view of Bulma. "Are you doubting our love?" he demanded.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said hastily, "No…Of course not."

"Can't you see it just by looking at us?" Vegeta took half a step backwards and grabbed Gokou's hand with one of his own, "We were made for each other."

"O-of course you were." Bulma agreed placating.

Vegeta growled dangerously at her tone of voice and tightened his grip on Gokou's hand. "You're just jealous of our happiness!" he snapped.

"Jealous?" Bulma said, suddenly indignant, "I _know _you didn't just say that!"

Vegeta snapped his fingers in Bulma's face, "Oh, yes I _did_ and it is _so_ true!"

"Oh _no_! You did _not_ just snap your fingers in my face! I _know_ you did not just snap your fingers in my face!"

"Oh yes I _did_."

"Oh no, you _didn't_."

"Oh yes I _did_."

"Oh no, you _didn't_."

"Oh yes I _did_."

"Oh no, you _didn't_."

"Oh yes I _did_."

"Oh no, you _didn't_."

"Oh yes I _did_."

"Oh no, you _didn't_."

"Oh yes I _did_ and you better _know_ I'm for real, _girlfriend_!"

"Oh no, you _didn't_ just say that to me!" Bulma moved until she was right up in Vegeta's face, "Bring it!"

"Oh it's already been brought'ed!" Vegeta said, snapping his fingers again.

"Yo' _Momma_!"

"Nah-uh, _yo'_ momma!"

Bulma glared, "Yo' momma so short she used to skydive off the kitchen table!"

"Oh _no_, you did _not_ just diss my Momma!"

In the background Gokou followed everyone else in slipping out the door un-noticed and very quickly going somewhere else.

* * *

**A/N:** _So, yeah…wasn't that fun? I really wish I had of saved the others but yeah…I hope they gave you a laugh! And thank-you again for all who reviewed – or didn't… Just thank-you for taking the time to read my story!_

Bye for now!!

Justice-hime


End file.
